Dons et démons
by FluoResCenT
Summary: De souvenirs en souvenirs , on découvre et redécouvre . Où le passé d'Akuma , anciennement Naruto a débuté ...
1. Sensations étranges

**NARUTO : DONS ET DEMON**

Un tit résumé du début de l'histoire : l'histoire se passe après que Naruto ait ramené Tsunade à Konoha pour soigner ses amis .

paroles : "..."

pensées : ' ... '

Chapitre 1 : Des sensations étranges

Cela faisait maintenant 2 semaines que Tsunade avait été nommée Hokage du village de Konoha , le village semblait calme et paisible en ces temps et c'était le cas . L' Hokage prenait ses fonctions en douceur mais d'une main de maître pour l'instant , les activités reprenaient de puis peu partout dans le village , le seul fait d'avoir un Hokage rassurait les commerçants et les missions reprenaient , bref la routine recommençait et personne ne s'en plaignait .

Pourtant tous savait que désormais des temps sombres étaient à venir , les ennemis avaient fait surface , et chacun dans son style était une menace à ne pas prendre à la légère , 2 ennemis était à présent craint , d'un côté Orochimaru était de retour , un des trois Sennins légendaire , un être aussi fort que démoniaque et dont le but était comme tout grand méchant qui se respecte ... de prendre le pouvoir , il crée soigneusement son armée dont il modifie corps et capacités de ses "soldats" à renforts de marques et sceaux démoniaques en leur ôtant leur âmes annihilant ainsi toutes réflexions judicieuses chez eux ; les transformant ainsi en parfait pantins prêt à mourir pour une cause dont ils ne comprennent même plus le sens .

Cela pourrait paraître dérisoire si cette méthode n'est pas efficace , hélas elle l'est diaboliquement , car il n'est pas aisé de battre un "soldat " de Orochimaru . Ce ninja légendaire et ainsi un ennemi sérieux dont la force et l'intelligence n'est pas à prendre à la légère .

D'un autre côté se dresse l'Akatsuki ... une organisation dont le but but final reste étrangement le même , dominer par la force ... bref le pouvoir , peu de choses sont connues sur ce groupe tant redouté , et si leur méthodes sont différentes de celles de Orochimaru , elles n'en restent pas moins dangereuses , l'Akatsuki est dirigé non pas par une seule personne , mais par différents chefs , et même si peu sont connus , ils ne sont pas craint pour moins . Leur talents ne sont plus à démontrés , ces différentes personnes cherchent les Bijuus (!) . les Bijuus sont rares , ce sont des personnes normales ( autant qu'on puisse l'être dans ce monde ) mais possédant une chose unique à chacun , ils ont un démon en eux , scéllé dans leur corps mais nous reviendront sur leur cas plus loin .

L'Akatsuki recherche donc les Bijuus dans le but d'en extraire les démons , créant une armée puissante , rare y sont les soldats , mais la puissance de ces êtres est toujours d'une puissance démesurée pour un ninja normal , on ne bat pas un démon ( ben oui sinon on les scelleraient pas dans des corps ! ) et en rencontrer un signifie plus la mort qu'autre chose , et les souffrances bien sur , car les démons que veulent récolter l'Akatsuki ne sont pas des démons mineurs mais des démons majeurs , ceux qui sont plus du genre à tuer lentement , pour faire souffrir et exercer leur cruauté qui n'a d'égale que leur force et leur chakrâ surpuissant . L'Akatsuki a de l'ambition et leur grande discrétion fait que l'on ne sait que très peu de choses , ce qui est un avantage dans une guerre , leur cartes sont cachées . Mais le village de Konoha est bien loin de tout cela pour l'instant , et même dans l'optique d'une guerre prochaine , il faut continuer à vivre .

Il est 10 h du matin lorsque notre Naruto national se lève , ça fait quelque temps qu'il dort mal la nuit , il se tourne et se retourne sans cesse dans son lit . Et même si d'habitude il est aussi exubérant dans son sommeil que quand il est réveillé , en ce moment il est roulé en boule , tous ses draps son par terre et sa nouvelle position lui permet de ne plus ronflé , et même si personne n'est là pour l'entendre car il n'a jamais eu de voisin , il émet un doux ronronnement semblable à un feulement , aussi léger que l'est son sommeil ces temps-ci .

Naruto a toujours été un garçon étrange , orphelin , il n'a jamais su qui étaient ses parents , ce qui lui a porté préjudice , enfant , dans une société où l'ascendance et la famille son un attrait important chez toutes personne normales ( toujours aussi normal qu'on puisse l'être dans ce monde ) . Il a grandi seul , le village lui permettant de vivre en lui versant de quoi l'autoriser à subsister , et même s'il n'est pas vraiment débrouillard , il a toujours réussi à survivre si l'on peut dire , car sa vie a souvent été dure , il grandissait sous les regards colérique voire haineux des villageois , il était la tête de Turc des autres enfants , souvent encouragé par leurs parents . Il n'a compris que bien plus tard le pourquoi du comment . Naruto a été , pour tous ceux ne connaissant pas la vérité sur lui , le bouffon , le cancre , il faisait des blagues , parlait fort tout le temps et hurlait à tout bout de champ qu'il serait Hokage . Rare sont les personnes sachant son secret qui ont pris soin de lui , qui ont apprises à le connaître avant de le juger , et pour Naruto , ces personnes sont sa vraie famille . Les premières étaient Iruka-sensei , le prof d'académie que l'enfant adore et respecte comme un père ou un grand frère , puis l'ancien Hokage mort en se sacrifiant contre Orochimaru puis les quelques camarades de Naruto , surtout son équipe , Sakura , qu'il a appris à apprécier malgré son tempérament de feu , et Sasuke , un ténébreux jeune homme dont le grand frère , le meurtrier de toute sa famille , est un des dirigeants de l'Akatsuki , Kakashi-sensei , leur prof et maître qui les guide dans leur mission ; et en même temps dans leur carrière de ninja , et enfin Jiraya , Sennin légendaire , ninja expert dans bien des domaines , un oncle sage ... bien qu'un peu pervers sur les bords .

Bref , Sa Famille .

Lorsque naruto se lève ce matin , il se sent comme tout les matins , endormi , fatigué comme s'il venait de se coucher , bref... la tête dans le cul ... il sort ses tartines et le lait du frigo , il a appris à ranger son appart , après que Iruka soit passer un jour et ait vu le désastre , il lui avait fait promettre de le tenir propre , et Naruto tenait toujours ses promesses . Bref l'appart , si petit soit-il , était rangé et malgré le manque de moyen apparent , il y régné une douce chaleur on s'y sentait bien .Il déjeunait tranquillement , de toute façon il avait le temps , Sasuke était toujours en convalescence et Kakashi avait une mission confié par Tsunade elle même , Sakura devait sûrement prendre soin de son Sasuke , et lui s'entraînait pour passer le temps , Tsunade et Jiraya lui avait donnés des parchemins de Jutsus très utiles et pas trop dur apparemment pour lui qui pour une fois parvenait à les pratiquer assez facilement . Bref il avait adopté un petit train-train qui serait sensé durer encore 2 semaines jusqu'au retour de Sasuke et de Kakashi . Cette journée sera normale , comme les autres devait se dire Naruto , mais il en serait autrement , car aujourd'hui sera un jour spécial pour lui même si personne ne le sait . C'est par contre comme d'habitude qu'une fois le ptit-dej fini , il se sentait en pleine forme et d'attaque pour une nouvelle journée .

Il passa la matinée chez lui à lire plusieurs parchemins , il fallait toujours s'entraîner , sans cesse , ne jamais abandonner . Et c'est ainsi qu'il parti le midi pour l'échoppe de ramens , dont il a toujours était fan , il s'installa au bar et commanda .

Naruto : 3 bols de ramen s'il vous plait !

Patron : Tout de suite Naruto !

Le patron avait toujours était un homme gentil avec Naruto , et en même temps fasciné , tout d'abord par la bonne humeur continue du garçon , et surtout par le fait qu'il puisse ingurgiter autant de ramens , et il était fier que ses plats soit autant apprécier , alors de temps en temps il lui faisait des prix , qui n'en ferait pas au plus connu mangeur de ramens de Konoha . Bref Naruto avala ses 3 bols avec aisance et une vitesse toujours aussi fulgurante , pour ensuite en recommander 3 autres sans pour autant ralentir , et tout à son affaire il ne remarqua pas Jiraya arrivé derrière lui , celui ci sur qu'il le trouverais ici .

Jiraya : Salut Naruto , bon appétit !

Le dénommé sursauta , engloutit son dernier bol en une goulée qui en laissa plus d'un la bouche grande ouverte , puis avala et le salua .

Naruto : Salut l'ermite , commente ça va ? vous avez faim , allez y , chef ! 2 bols de ramens s'il vous plait ! après si vous voulez on pourra allez s'entraîner je vous montrerais mes progrès

il avait dit tout cela d'une traite sans se départir de son éternel sourire . Ainsi ils déjeunèrent en discutant Jutsu et autres , Naruto parlant toujours aussi fort . Jiraya du partir et Naruto parti alors s'entraîner seul .

Naruto : dommage que l'ermite pervers n'ait pas pu venir , j'aimerais essayer de me situer par rapport à son niveau ... mais bon tant pis , je ferai une pose parchemin , et je vais m'entraîner aux anciennes techniques que je connais allez c'est décidé !

C'est sûr le chemin qu'il croisa Neji et Tenten , tout deux discuter de leur derniére mission réussie avec brio au pays du vent , ils se croisérent en se saluant brièvement , Naruto passa juste à coté de Neji étant donné que la rue était quelque peu remplie de monde , et une fois qu'il se furent passés l'un devant l'autre et qu'ils se tournaient à présent le dos ; il y eu un léger lien , rouge carmin et fin comme du nylon , qui relia Naruto et Neji un instant puis qui disparu , sans que personne ne l'ait remarqué , mais une fois que ce lien étrange fût dissout , Naruto devint subitement fatigué , comme s'il venait de s'entraîner , essoufflé , il se sentait faible sans en connaître la raison , il décida de s'adosser au premier mur venu , et discrètement essaya de reprendre son souffle sans pour autant réussir , alors que de son côté , Neji ressenti une légére douleur aux yeux , il les maintint clos un instant et elle disparus aussi vite qu'elle était venue , et il repris sa discussion avec Tenten , tout 2 inconscients de l'état de fatigue avancé de Naruto .

Ce dernier , qui ne comprenait rien à ce qui lui arrivait , décida de rentrer chez lui , il se sentait fatigué , avait envie de dormir , ses yeux lui piquaient , un mal de tête semblable à Woody wood pecker commençait à se taper l'incruste dans son crâne ...

Naruto : ' Ça doit être comme la fois ou j'ai appris le Rasengan de Jiraya , mon corps ne supporte plus d'efforts , et mes réserves de chakrâ doivent être à plats , j'ai la même sensation que cette fois là .. un bon sommeil et il n'y paraîtra plus . '

Arrivé chez lui il ne prit que le temps de se mettre en caleçon avant de se rouler en boule sous ses draps et de plonger dans un sommeil profond . Reprenant son ronronnement , il ne se rendait pas compte que quelque chose en lui grognait , le démon renard s'était réveiller suite à la fatigue de son réceptacle qu'il avait du aider , il se posait des questions .

Kyubi : 'C'est étrange , c'est la première fois qu'il est dans cet état , son chakrâ s'est complétement vidé d'un coup , et il a inconsciemment puisé dans mes ressources une énorme quantité de chakrâ , je me demande ce qu'il se passe avec lui , je ressens quelque chose de différent , ce plus , qu'est ce que c'est ? ... Mmmmmh (il réfléchit là ...) Il lui faudra du temps pour se remettre de son état , vraiment étrange ce garçon , il est bien le seul humain à m'avoir étonné jusqu'à aujourd'hui , et cela continue , tu m'intrigues petit homme , oui , tu m'intrigues même beaucoup , le sceau n'a pas bougé mais il s'est affaibli , donc cela vient de lui seulement , même s'il a dû avoir recours à mon chakrâ pour tenir le coup , cela devient intéressant Naruto ... '

Alors que le Démon-renard en était à ses réflexions concernant son récéptacle , les iris de Naruto brillèrent étrangement , provoquant une douce lumière au delà de ses paupières , closes pour quelques temps .

Cela faisait 4 jours depuis cet évènement , et Naruto n'était toujours pas réapparu , alors qu'auparavant , 1 soir sur 2 il rendait visite à Sasuke , où Sakura restait à son chevet , et il croisait souvent quelqu'un à Ichikaru , Iruka ou Jiraya , ainsi que quelques camarades , mais là personne n'avait de nouvelles . C'est donc dans le but d'en savoir un peu plus que Jiraya , quelque peu inquiet , se rendit chez Naruto , histoire de savoir ce qu'il se passait . Il frappa donc à sa porte .

Jiraya : Naruto ? ... NARUTO ! ... Bon sang qu'est qu'il fout , il s'entraîne même plus , bon tant pis j'entre , désolé petit ...

Il passa par la fenêtre qu'il crocheta sans problème , pour le trouver dans son lit , en train de ronronner , ses traits étaient tirés , il avait vraiment l'air crevé et le Sennin ne sentait presque plus ses résérves de chakrâ

Jiraya : ' mais qu'est ce qu'il a fait pour se retrouver dans cet état ? '

eh Naruto ? youhou réveilles toi gamin ...

Il le secoua légèrement puis un peu brusquement ce qui réveilla l'enfant bijuu qui n'était pas du tout en forme .

Naruto : Jiraya-sensei , qu'est ce qui se passe ? (voix super pâteuse !) Pourquoi vous me réveillez maintenant chui crevé moi !

Jiraya : Il ne se passe rien , si ce n'est que ça fait 4 jours que tu ne donnes plus aucune nouvelle gamin , t'était où ?

Naruto ne répondit alors pas , trop occupé à avaler l'information ' 4 jours ! '

Naruto : J'suis désolé mais là j'en sais rien , j'ai dormi , mes réserves étaient vides , ça s'est produit la derniére fois qu'on s'est vu au resto de ramens , je me suis senti fatigué , apparemment je me suis trop entraîné , mais de-là à dormir 4 jours , et en plus je me sens encore fatigué , je devrais allez voir Tsunade peut-être voir si y'a pas un problème

Jiraya prit une mine dubitative : C'est d'autant plus étrange car avec Kyubi tu a toujours vite récupéré , tu as du vraiment te crever à la tâche gamin ... bon je suis rassuré je te laisse un conseil va manger quelque chose tu dois mourir de faim , et passe rendre visite à Sasuke en même temps , même s'ils le montrent pas , ils se sont inquiétés je pense et passe d'abord voir Tsunade , elle devrait sûrement pouvoir t'aider . Bon salut ! Moi je dois essayer de finir Paradis du batifolage 7 , j'ai du mal avec la scène du sauna .. euh bon bref à plus gamin ..

Et il repartit par la fenêtre du garçon , ce dernier le traitant de Sennin pervers ! au passage .Naruto se prépara avec une lenteur encore plus affligeante que d'habitude , puis partit en direction du bureau du Hokage , endormi comme jamais , ne prêtant même plus attention aux regards mauvais se portant sur lui , et une fois arrivé devant la porte du chef du village frappa doucement puis entra après la permission que la voix lui porta .

Il entra et salua d'un bref : Salut Tsunade . N'ayant pas la force d'être exubérant , ni l'envie d'être insolent sous peine de faire crier la hennin qui renforcerait son mal de tête déjà important . Tsunade fronça les sourcils puis s'interrogea sur le comportement plus qu'étrange du jeune homme avant de l'autorisé à s'asseoir , se qu'il fit avec fatigue mais plaisir . Il s'expliqua sur son cas , sa discussion avec Jiraya et ses symptômes qui jusqu'à aujourd'hui lui étaient inconnus , grâce à Kyubi . Aprés une auscultation minutieuse , Tsunade s'interrogea .

Tsunade : C'est étrange , tes réserves de chakrâ sont quasi vides , et ce qui est inquiétant , c'est que celle de Kyubi devrait t'aider , la seule option que je vois , c'est que le démon t'a déja aidé , et que ses réserves soient aussi entamés , ce qui est réellement troublant

' En fait c'est carrément inquiétant , mais mieux vaut ne pas alarmer le gamin '

tu vas prendre ces pilules chaque matin , une seule au petit-déj , et tu vas devoir t'abstenir d'utiliser ton chakrâ , tu est plus mal en point que tu ne le penses , alors 1 semaine de repos forcé devrait suffir , saches que je suis désolé mais je te l'impose maintenant vas , j'ai des affaires à régler , je pensais pas que gérer un village entier soit si chiant , mais bon le soir j'ai du saké à volonté héhé !

Naruto parti , pour une fois assez rassuré et un peu content de ne rien pouvoir faire , il ne pensait qu'à 1 chose , manger et dormir , c'est pourquoi il alla à Ichikaru prendre 15 bols de ramens , rassurant le patron qui s'inquiéter de ne plus le voir , et étonnant les clients par sa faim gargantuesque . Puis au lieu de rentrer chez lui , il passa à l'hôpital voir Sasuke , passablement fatigué toujours , et où il était sûr de voir Sakura aussi . Ce fût le cas lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre , et comme toujours , Sasuke regarder par la fenêtre , et Sakura le regarder , souriante et heureuse qu'il soit là et en bonne santé .

Naruto : Salut Sasuke , Sakura

Il retînt de justesse un bâillement , puis continua rapidement , ayant vraiment envie de dormir .

Naruto : désolé de pas être venu la dernière fois mais j'étais épuisé , et aujourd'hui c'est pareil , alors je suis juste venu vous rassurer et puis je retourne me coucher ch'ui crever , et j'ai plus le droit de m'entraîner , donc bah ... voila ! bon salut tout les deux

Il était rester sur le pas de la porte , presser de partir , mais Sakura se leva rapidement le prit par le bras et le força à s'asseoir sur une chaise .

Sakura : T'es sur que tout va bien , t'as pas crier , pas énerver Sasuke et tu ne m'a même pas draguer ?!

Sasuke lui jeta un coup d'œil puis retourna à l'observation du ciel : Je suis d'accord avec elle , tu n'as pas l'air bien , tu devrais te reposer

Sakura : Je rêve ou tu t'inquiète pour Naruto ? Décidément quelque chose ne vas pas ...

Bon quoi qu'il en soit vous êtes tout les 2 pas bien alors reposez-vous !

Naruto et Sasuke pensèrent de concert: ' houlà s'il elle s'énerve ça vas mal donc, au dodo ! ' Ok Sakura ...

Alors Sasuke se recoucha Sakura s'assît au prés de lui et Naruto se leva et s'approcha de nouveau d'eux

Naruto : Reposez-vous bien tout les 2 , et profitez pas trop que je soit absent pour faire des choses ! Héhé ...

Sasuke et Sakura : ' ça c'est lui , y'a pas de doute ... '

Puis alors que Naruto se retournait pour partir , Sakura ferma les yeux de contentement , heureuse que l'équipe 7 reste soudée et que finalement après les évènements rien ne change .

Sasuke retourna à la contemplation du ciel par la fenêtre ; et il y eu alors ce même lien qu'avec Neji qui relia un bref instant Naruto et Sasuke , rouge carmin étincelant , sans que personne ne s'en rend une fois de plus compte . Et une fois sorti de la chambre et qu'il eut refermait la porte derrière lui , Naruto se senti soudainement exténué , comme s'il venait de se battre violamment , il se sentait vide , sans force et sa vue devenait trouble et floue , et sans qu'il sans rende compte , il se retrouva inconscient , dans un couloir vide de l'hôpital , allongé à même le sol .

POV : Naruto

... Noir ... ... ... .. .

Il fait sombre , qu'est ce qui s'passe , et je suis où d'abord , ahh , ça m'énerve , qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive en ce moment , pourquoi je suis crevé comme ça , ( là il se frappe la tête violemment )

Naruto : Hého ! y'a quelqun ? Je suis où ! ... Ah bon sang héééhooooooooo .!

Une voix inconnue répondit alors , elle était grave mais purement cristalline , celle d'un jeune homme .

... : Bienvenue chez moi ou en toi , comme tu veux , permet moi de me présenter , je me nomme Kyubi , ou le renard à 9 queues si tu préfère ...

Une forme se mouvait dans l'ombre , on ne distinguait d'elle que ses 2 pupilles félines d'un rouge sanguin impressionnant , mais même si leur couleur étaient effrayante , on voyait bien que l'expression était plus curieuse et amusée qu'autre chose . La forme du démon s'approcha dans la zone de lumiére de Naruto , puis tout s'éclaira , et Naruto pût enfin le voir ...

FIN du chapitre , il est remanié niveau ortographe , et placement / écart entre les paragraphes ...

Bref c'est le début de mon histoire , une petite mise en place rapide du scénario , car tout s'enchainera un peu vite par la suite ...


	2. Inquiétudes et discussions

**NARUTO : DONS ET DEMON**

Chapitre 2 : Inquiétudes et discussions

Tout était tranquille dans l'hôpital de Konoha , aussi tranquille que dans tout hôpital qui se respecte , ls infirmières travaillent de couloir en couloir , les patients se reposent et cherchent un moyen de passer le temps pour échapper à l'ennui , certains se promènent , rendent visite à d'autres malades . Mais dans une chambre , la 209 précisement , une ambiance pesante était présente , car c'était là qu'était allongé notre Naruto . Il donnait l'impression de dormir , allongé sur le dos , immobile et dont seule la respiration lente mais réguliére prouvait qu'il était inconscient . il était seul dans sa chambre , toute de blanche , elle était assez spacieuse pour un patient unique , deux machines se tenaient sur le coté du lit , reliées à son corps par divers fils , un masque lui permettait de respirer , et des intra-veineuses le nourrisaient , enfoncées dans ces bras . Seul le bip constant d'une des 2 machines , alimenté par le rythme de son coeur , animait la chambre . Mais cela n'allait pas durait longtemps .

En effet on ententdait des bruits de pas derrière la porte se rapprochant , ainsi que des éclats de voix , une voix féminine s'énèrver apparement , on l'entendait crier distinctement , mais Naruto inconscient n'était pas révéillé pour autant . Puis la porte souvrît avec fracas , claquant contre le mur et sortant presque de ses gonds , laissant apparaître 3 personnes , la premiére Tsunade parraissait rouge de colère (les personnes la connaissant bien ne se seraient pas approchées d'elle pour leur propre survie ) suivie d'une infirmière à la mine sérieuse mais triste la tête baissée , et un Jiraya à la mine inquiète .

Tsunade : ALORS QU'EST CE QU'IL A ENCORE FAIT CET IMBECILE ??

Elle n'avait jamais paru autant en colère de sa vie , elle lui avait dit de ne rien faire de fatiguant la veille... .pour le retrouver à l'hopitâl ,croyant le trouver riant de sa bétise , étant l'un des seuls à se moquer d'elle et souvent trop stupide pour comprendre qu'il devrait ne pas l'énèrver ; c'est donc prête à lui fracasser la tête et le tuer quite à devoir le ressuciter par la suite qu'elle déboula . Mais lorsqu'elle le trouva dans le lit , elle pâlit tout à coup , la mine horrifié de le voir dans cet état , et elle s'approcha vivement de lui , ésperant un sursaut de Naruto lui disant "BOUH alala tu verrais ta tête la veille , tordant de rire " mais il n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement , restant allongé , maintenu dans son état par les machines lui permettant de se nourrir et de respirer , elle comprit tout de suite qu'il était dans le coma , ce qui n'augurait rien de bon pour la suite . Elle se retourna vivement vers les 2 autres , Jiraya était pâle et fixait Naruto , et l'infirmière regarder tristement le comateux .

Tsunade : qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Infirmière : On l'a retrouvé ce matin dans un couloir , d'après nos infirmère à l'accueil , il passait rendre visite à Monsieur Uchiwa , il était inconscient , allongé par terre , on l'a transporté en salle d'urgence , mais son état est grave et il est resté stable toute la nuit en observation , il est dans le coma ...

Cette simple phrase fît encore plus pâlir Jiraya si possible et Tsunade se jeta sur Naruto pour l'ausculter , sûre qu'il y avait une erreur et qu'il avait encore fait simplement le crétin . Malheureusement , aprés une demi-heure à avoir chercher quelque chose qui clochait , elle parvînt à la même conclusion ... Coma . Elle couru donc à son bureau chercher tout ce dont elle aurait besoin en donnant comme ordre à l'infirmière de n'ébruiter en aucun cas cette affaire , et à Jiraya de prévenir ses amis et de revenir surveiller le gamin et de veiller sur lui .Si on apprenait que le démon renard était en état de faiblesse , que son receptacle était dans le coma , non seulement cela pourrait relancer de vieille rancoeur , mais aussi inciter certain à passer à l'attaque pour l'achever .

Elle revînt une heure plus tard , les bras chargés de parchemins et dossiers , posant tout sur la seule et petite table de la chambre et se retourna pour trouver Jiraya adosser au mur , les bras croisés et fixant Naruto , il avait l'air en pleine réfléxion même si sa mine inquiète n'avait pas disparue . Puis Sakura Sasuke , ainsi que Kakashi . Sakura parraisait ébranlée , toujours la plus sentimentale dirait-on mais pas dans ce cas là , elle fixait Naruto , sûr comme Tsunade au début qu'il allait se réveiller d'un instant à l'autre , et que ce soit une blague ou pas , elle le serrerait dans ses bras . Sasuke lui était assis sur une chaise prés du lit , sa tête reposer sur ses mains croisées , et il le fixait en réfléchissant intensément , se remémorant en réalité tout les instants passées avec son équipe et plus précisement Naruto , son rival , son ami , son presque frére , c'était sa famille son équipe , et perdre un membre important de sa famille l'attristait . Kakashi pour une fois lui ne lisait pas de livre cochon , un exploit dirait-on cet fois ci , mais par contre à son habitude il ne laissait rien trop paraître de ses sentiments , il fixait lui Tsunade , ésperant secretement qu'elle trouverait le probléme chez Naruto et guérirait le gamin , il s'avanca alors vers elle lentement , sa démarche un peu moins nonchalante que d'habitude .

Kakashi : Jiraya nous a raconté l'histoire , vous pensez pouvoir faire quelque chose pour lui ?

Tsunade : Je n'ai aucune idée de quoi faire tant que n'en saurait pas plus , il me faut la cause de son état , c'est le pourquoi de tout ces documents , une fois que j'aurais trouver la cause "du moins j'éspere la trouver " je pourrais aviser . Maintenant j'ai besoin d'être seule avec lui .

Doucement , elle est kakashi firent partir les 2 plus jeunes , puis kakashi parti à son tour , Jiraya avait avec insistance décidé de rester . C'est ainsi que la journée passa pour eux chacun s'inquiétant pour Naruto à son genre , tandis que Jiraya veillais sur Naruto , ce dernier ausculter par Tsunade à sa manière , celle ci ferait tout pour que celui qui portait désormais son pendentif guérisse , finalement , elle s'y était attaché à ce gamin insolent . Et pendant ce temps , Naruto lui ...

... : Bienvenue chez moi ou en toi , comme tu veux , permet moi de me présenter , je me nomme Kyubi , ou le renard à 9 queues si tu préfères ...

Une forme se mouvait dans l'ombre , on ne distinguait d'elle que ses 2 pupilles félines d'un rouge sanguin impressionnant , mais même si leur couleur étaient effrayante , on voyait bien que l'expression était plus curieuse et amusée qu'autre chose . La forme du démon s'approcha dans la zone de lumiére de Naruto , puis tout s'éclaira , et Naruto pût enfin le voir ...

C'était pour le moins impressionnant , voila ce que Naruto pensait de prime abord , lorsqu'il le vu . Il se trouvait dans une grande salle 2 fois plus longue que large , divisée en 2 par les barreaux d'apparence solides qui cachaient auparavant le démon . Les murs rappelaient ceux de cachots , et ceux du côté de Naruto étaient remplis de dessins et de formes et autres symboles d'un rouge sang . Mais cela n'interressait pas Naruto , il semblait fasciné par ce qu'il voyait , l'être qui lui faisait face avait un aspect si démoniaque et effrayant que des frissons lui remontèrent le long du dos . kyubi , il se composait étrangement de 2 couleurs se marriant avec grâce et ténébres , un renard de flammes rouge , haut de 2 mêtres , se tenait devant lui , ses pupilles rouges dans du noir le fixait , mais le plus étrange était ailleurs , à l'intérieur précisement . En effet une forme humaine noire se tenait en kyubi , on ne voyait que le contour de sa forme léchée par les flammes du renard ; seuls ses yeux aux pupilles elles rouges dans du noir étaient nettes . Et ces 2 paires d'yeux le fixaient de derrière leur barreaux . Naruto lui , pas le moins du monde géné s'assit par terre puis réussi à détacher son regard du démon pour observer la prison ... vide . Les murs et les barreaux , et les peintures de son côté , il semblait que le renard ne puisse aller de l'autre côté de la pièce , alors Naruto demanda ce qui lui semblait le plus important à ces yeux

Naruto : Tu t'ennuis pas trop ici ? Parce que moi tant d'année içi je m'ennuirai à force ... hônnètement je te plains .

La perspective de passer sa vie dans cet endroit l'effrayer au plus haut point .

Kyubi fît alors une chose qui étonna Naruto , il rît . Mais pas d'un rire diabolique et cruel comme il s'y attendait , un rire simple plutôt jeune , comme la voix qui lui avait parler quand le démon s'était présenté . Le rire en serait presque contagieux s'il ne provenait pas du monstre qui avait failli détruire Konoha .

Kyubi : "Franchement il est le seul qui me fasse rire comme ça je comprendrai jamais je pense , il est trop naif , mais on s'y attacherait presque , et puis comment peut-il plaindre le démon renard , aprés tout j'ai ce que je méritais , même si j'aurais préféré rester libre et continuer mes actes de destruction , mais bon on choisit pas son destin , et puis même si au début je me suis ennuyé , c'était plutôt divertissant par la suite on pourrait dire . bon il va falloir qu'on parle , on a tout le temps mais ma patience a des limites tout de même ."

Naruto de son côté était fasciné par le Démon , les symbôles ne l'intérréssaient pas , c'était pas trop dur pour lui ce genre de chose , mais le démon avait ce quelque chose qui attirait son regard et qui lui plaisait assez .

Naruto : Alors , tu vas pouvoir me dire ce que je fais là ? Pas que ça m'ennui d'être là mais bon ... ch'ui pas trés patient parfois ...

Kyubi : " il n'est même pas intimidé , ça promet de belle choses héhé.. " En effet je peut te dire certaine choses , mais pour d'autres du devras le découvrir par toi même blondinet ..

Naruto : Hée c'est quoi ce surnom !!! (il ronchonne dans sa barbe qu'il n'est pas prêt d'avoir )

Kyubi : Je te pris de ne pas me couper , nous avons le temps ; mais il ne faudra pas trainer . Je te conseil d'être attentif et de te taire . Pour résumer clairement la situation tu est dans le coma (il poursuivit ignorant le regard choqué de Naruto ) , mais à la différence de toutes autres personnes , ton esprit n'ère pas dans un semblant flou de néant , il est içi . Içi , c'est l'espace qu'à crée L'hokage en toi pour m'acceuillir , cet espace est vraiment étrange tu sais . Cet endroit est un passage entre ton corps et ton esprit , certaines impressions et certains sentiments y passent , des images en flashs , des pensées , des phrases que tu dis ou entends , mais tout y est à la fois flou et net ; flou car tout les éléments sont désassemblés , mais d'une nettetée telle que l'on n'y ressent plus que toi même puisque ton subconscient passe aussi par içi . Cela peut être difficile à concevoir , mais on s'y habitue à force , Yondaime m'a lié à toi , et le jours où il m'a scellé en toi , il a en même temps scéllé notre destin à tout 2 , nos vies , nos chakrâ , ... , tout . En gros ...

Naruto : Je meurs tu meurs , et inversement , ( il fais preuve d'une clairvoyance rare sur se coup !! )

Kyubi : Exact ... Maintenant que les présentations sont faites si on peut dire , il nous faut aborder un point qui risque de te secouer ... la raison de ton coma .

Naruto ne comprenait pas grand chose , il n'avait jamais été attentif mais tout cela le concerné directement , et ça le passionnait et l'apeurait , Kyubi n'était pas scéllé en lui seulement , il était aussi lié a lui , ils vivaient dans une sorte de symbiose précaire , mais qui ne se briserait jamais , le 4éme avait tout fait pour . Mais revenons en à nos démons .

Kyubi : Apparement , il semblerait qu'un don ou un héritage ait fait son apparition chez toi , mais avant de te dire en quoi il consiste , tu dois savoir que l'on ignore tout de toi . On ignore tes origines , qui étaient tes parents , et jusqu'a ton jour de naissance réel . et apparement ce don a décidé de se montrer maintenant . Cest pourquoi il est difficile de cerner la provenance de ton don .

Naruto : Et en quoi il consiste alors ce fameux don ?? Dit moi vite !!!!

Kyubi : "Naruto Uzumaki et sa patience légendaire .. héhé bon le faisons pas tros poireauter non plus , entre personnes impatientes , on doit pouvoir se comprendre .. " Et bien ce don consiste simplement à voler celui des autres ...

Un lourd silence s'abbatît dans cette salle déjà bien silencieuse

Naruto avait du mal à encaisser le coup , il ne savait pas comment se comporter face à cette nouvelle , il devrait être heureux , mais il y avait un ressentiment bizarre , quelque chose clochait avec ce don , sinon il ne serait pas là , dans le coma . Et puis c'est quoi ce don , ça ne devrait pas être à la portée de n'importe qui ce genre de pouvoir , comment était-il entré en possession de ce don ... un héritage familial ... étrange . Quelque chose lui disait que l'être en face de lui devait en savoir quelque chose . Un seul mot s'imposait dans son esprit suite à cette réfléxion , ça n'était ni de savoir à quoi pourrait servir ce pouvoir , ni en quoi il pourrait modifié son existence , c'était juste COMMENT ???

Naruto : Comment est-ce-que ...

Mais il ne finît pas sa phrase , trop absorber par ses réfléxions et la vitesse à laquelle les informations fusaient , là c'était franchement trop pour lui . Ce fût le démon qui le sortit de sa torpeur en lui répondant .

Kyubi : J'ai eu le temps d'étudier ton corps sous toutes les coutures depuis içi , c'était difficile , mais apparement ce don te permetter de voler un don à l'origine , mais les héritages familiaux sont inscrits dans le sang , ce sont des choses trés difficiles à comprendre , l'ADN est quelque chose de profondément encré en chacun de nous , et pour chaque personne il a sa particularité ; le probléme avec toi , ou plutôt avec nous , c'est que nous sommes liés , yondaime n'a pas prévu ce genre de chose , d'ailleurs personne ne pouvait le prévoir , mais notre connexion a modifié quelque chose dans ton sang , dans ton ADN , tout cela doit être dur à digérer je pense pour toi , mais cela sera encore plus dur à tenir , tout les dons sont à ta portée , ton corps et ton chakrâ intéragissent ensemble sur ton environnement , et pour toi ceux-cis volent les dons à leur portés .

Kyubi prît une pause , il savait que Naruto aurait du mal avec tout cela , mais la suite ne serai pas mal non plus .

Kyubi ignora le regard de Naruto suppliant d'arreter de tout balancer comme ça , c'était trop compliqué pour lui , même s'il comprenait l'essentiel , en gros suite a la scéllé de Kyubi en lui , son héritage s'est modifié , et au lieu de pouvoir voler un don , il peut voler tout ceux qui sont à sa portée , et cela inconsciemment . Mais Kyubi devait continuer , et c'est ce qu'il fît , avec une certaine pitié il décida d'être plus claires dans ces explications , les précisions devraient pouvoir attendre .

Kyubi : Maintenant , le seul probléme , c'est qu'à chaque fois que tu voles un don , tu utilises même sans le vouloir une quantité colossale de chakrâ , d'ou la sensation d fatigue extrème que tu as ressenti , pour l'instant tu as pris 2 héritages familiaux . Le byakugan , et le sharingan , bien sur ils ne sont que peu dévelloppées , comme s'ils venaient de napitre chez toi , tu devras les entraîner pour ne pas en souffrir , tout ton métabolisme et ton organisme ne sont pas habitués à ces dons , tu pourrais faire des rejets , mais ton chakrâ s'en occuperas , il modifieras tout jusqu'à ce que tu puisse vivre avec , ce qui te fatigue encore plus . pour conclure ces dernières phrases , les voler te fatigue énormément tu est même obligé de faire appel à mes résèrves de chakrâ inconsciemment . Trop de fatigue te tuerai , heureusement que je suis là .

Naruto : Tu parles , si t'étais pas là , tout ça ne serais pas arriver .

Kyubi : Je l'admet , mais on ne peut rien y faire . Ce qui est fait est fait , il va falloir t'apprendr à vivre avec . Mais maintenant il va te falloir décidé , tu as toujours voulu être maître de ton destin d'aprés ce que j'ai compris , et bien l'occasion va s'offrir à toi . Mais laisse moi te dire une dernière chose pour l'instant , ... , à ce rythme , tu vas mourir ...

Naruto paru choqué , quelles étaient ses chances de survies , quels étaient les moyens d'échapper à tout cela , son cerveau était en surchauffe , c'est pourquoi il se foutu une grosse claque à lui-même dans l'histoire de stopper sa panique et de se remettre les idées en place , ce qu'il parvînt au prix d'une marque rouge sur sa joue .

Naruto : Quel sont les moyens de survivre s'il te plaît ...

Sa voie était éteinte , il savait qu'il était coincé , plus d'échappatoire , même si tout parraissait flou , il n'en ressortirait que de la peine , il ne savait pas pourquoi , mais il en était sur , mais même s'il se sentait résigné pour cette situation , il n'abandonnerai pas , il était et il resterai le maître de son destin , de sa vie , et il la dirigerai comme il l'entends . Il releva la tête fièrement , prêt à affronter son futur , nourris par sa foi innébremlable (je me marre sur mon clavier j'avoue mais bon ...) Kyubi avait suivit des yeux la réfléxion du blondinet , étonné comme toujours par son envie d'en démordre avec tout ce qui lui pourrissait la vie , satisfait , il se lanca dans la dernière partie de son explication ( oué parce que c'est chaud tout ça !! même pour l'auteur !! )

Kyubi : Une seule solution s'impose , et tu peut me croire , j'y ai réfléchi car elle implique autant pour moi que pour toi , elle consisterai en une fusion . C'est la seule solution .

Naruto : Pourquoi tu fais tout ça , je veux dire , pourquoi tu m'aides .

Kyubi : Tu meures , je meurs . Cela ne m'arrangerai pas trop de mourir vois-tu , et si pour cela il faut fusionner avec un humain " même si tu est le seul avec lequel je voudrais le faire " bien que cela me répugne je l'avoue . Fusionner nous permettra de survivre grâce à l'union de nos chakrâ , tu n'as eu accés qu'à une quantité infime de mon véritable chakrâ , en réalité le mien dépasse la démesure héhé ..

Naruto : hein !!!,????

Kyubi : Tu a l'air surpris , je ne suis pas le démon renard pour rien , mes 9 queues ne sont pas connues pour rien , je t'expliquerais plus tard comment se passera la fusion , cela ira par palier sinon tu mourrais ..

Naruto : Comment peut tu jouer avec la mort comme ça !!!!!!!!

Kyubi : ON SE CALME !!!!!! je t'ai déja dit que si tu meurs , alors je mourrais aussi , alors nous avancerons lentement mais sûrement , je ne veux prendre aucun risque et toi non plus je suppose ...

Naruto : ...

Kyubi : Bien , maintenant il va nous falloir aborber le seul sujet qui va t'énèrver , le fait que tu ais ce pouvoir est un problème pas seulement pour toi , mais aussi pour les autres , un tel pouvoir , ça fait peur , l'homme est connu pour avoir peur de ce qui le dépasse chez nous les démons , c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'ils ont peur de nous mais bon ... ton don va inciter les autres irrémédiablement vers la colère , et NE ME COUPES PAS ( Naruto s'appréter à parler ) , je disais la colère , ne cherches pas à comprendre , tout les humains sont pareils sur ce plan , peut-être pas pour tes proches amis , mais tout les autres , ils admirrent les personnes fortes , seulement toi à l'origine tu es détésté , tu es fort , tu m'as en toi , et maintenant ce nouveau don . De plus , si des ennemis venaient à apprendre l'existence de ce magnifique don , tu serais encore plus convoité que déja , ce dénommé Orochimaru pourrais essayé de te convertir , ou pire , l'Akatsuki , ceux-là ils m'énèrvent trés franchement mais bon ...

Bref tu vas être l'objet du regards des autres , et ce qui te met en danger me met en danger . La seule issue possible vas encore te déplaire , mais elle sera utile à ta survie , ce sera de partir ...

La réaction ne se fît pas attendre , et Kyubi se satisfaisait d'être dans cette pièce ...

Naruto : QUOI , TU TE FOUS DE MA GEULE , DANS QUOI TU VEUX M'EMBARQUER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE JE QUITTE CE VILLAGE , IL EST TOUT POUR MOI !!!!!!!!!!! ET PUIS J'AI PAS TROP ENVIE DE ME FAIRE DESERTEUR , ET MES AMIS TU Y PENSENT , COMMENT JE LEUR ANNONCE TOUT CA MOI , BON BAH J'AI LE POUVOIR DE VOLER LES DONS DES AUTRES ET LA JE DOIS PARTIR , OUI OUI , POUR FUSIONNER AVEC KYUBI VOUS VOYEZ , BIEN SUR , J'IMAGINE D'ICI LEUR TETE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Naruto pouvait lâcher pas mal de décibel quand il était énèrver , voila la première constatation de Kyubi , il savait comment le convaincre , même s'il était sur que cela peinerais le gamin , et lui aussi , après tout , il ressentai les sentiments du gamin lui . Il avait appris avec Naruto les sentiments , chose qui le répugnait au début , mais comme il l'avait dit précédemment , on s'habitut à tout .

Kyubi : STOP !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ...

Le silence se fît , Naruto était rouge de colère mais Kuybi était impressionnant quand il hurlait .

Kyubi : Tu oublies un problème majeur . Tu es un garçon fort , et un ninja prometteur , il n'y a aucun doute là dessus , mais d'aprés ce que j'ai vu et lu en toi ; une guerre se profile à l'horizon , tu le sais et sera là dans quelque années les premiéres batailles feront rage , et tes ennmis ne sont pas des enfants de coeur , même si ce ne sont pas des démons . si tu veux participer à cette guerre , si tu veux aider le village auquel tu tiens tant , tu dois être fort , et pour être fort , tu dois bien sur t'entraîner , mais tu n'ariveras à rien tant que tu ne maitriseras pas ton don , celui te bloqueras plus qu'autre chose si tu ne parvient pas à le dompter .

Naruto : comment j'y arriverais ?

Kyubi : Je t'aiderais , il y vas de ta survie , en même temps que la mienne . Foutu sceau ...

Naruto : Je ...

Voila la décision la plus difficile à prendre pour Naruto , il avait toujours était attaché à son village , même si ceui ci ne le lui rendait pas trop à l'origine, il y avait sa famille , ses amis , sa vie . Mais coment protéger tout cela s'il ne pouvait devenir plus fort , Naruto déséspérait . Pas d'alternative , pas d'issu , fusionner pour ne pas mourir , fuir pour échapper à ses ennmis et à son village , s'entraîner seul pour protéger Konoha . Que du bonheur en perspective

Naruto : ...aaaAAAAAAHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!! BORDEL !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! J'accepte , à défaut d'avoir le choix ...

Il tappa rageusement du poing sur le sol , puis , relevant la tête et les yeux remplis de larmes qui refusaient insolement de tomber .

Naruto : La voix remplis de peine mais en même temps de colère : Et maintenant je dois faire quoi ?

Kyubi ne montrais aucune expression , étant démon , son éspece n'en possédait pas , ne connaissant que la cruauté , n'aimant que le goût du sang et l'odeur des cadavres , mais s'il avait pu montrait une face , elle aurait été peinée , Naruto était bien le seul humain qu'il viendrait à plaindre .

Kyubi : Tu sait te concentré même si tu es turbulent et constamment agité , "un peu comme un démon héhé " , et bien tu vas me faire confiance sur ce coup . Tou d'abord maintenant que tu es içi , tu devrais pouvoir y accéder en te concentrant , les peintures qui sont de ton coté représentent le lien qui nous unit , celle sur ton corps le sceau qui me maintient en toi , jamais il ne pourras être brisé , par contre ces peintures peuvent être modifiées , voire effacées pour certaines . Mais nous allons simplement nous occuper de celle filtrant mon chakrâ , de cette façon nous pourrons te permettre de survivre et de sortir de ton état comateux , mais cela ne changera pas le fait que ton don de fatiguegare , seul l'habitude et l'entrainement en viendrons à bout , d'autant plus si tu parviens à voler d'autres dons encore . Je t'expliquerais tout sur les peintures bien plus tard , la seul chose que tu dois savoir c'est que celle dont nous allons nous charger doit être effacée en partie . tu va donc concentrer ton chakrâ dans tes mains et ensuite je te donnerais les quelques étapes à suivre .

Naruto : Comment te faire confiance au sujet des peintures ?

Kyubi : Je les étudie depuis longtemps maintenant , et tu peut me croire , aucunes d'elles ne me permettra de sortir de toi ou quoi que ce soit dans ce genre . Yondaime a bien fait son boulot , cela force le respect je dois l'avouer héhé ...

Naruto : Bien .. allons -y ... c'est parti .!

Naruto s'assit en tailleur , ferma les yeux et concentra son chakrâ dans ses mains , cela allait prendre du temps , mais il n'avait plus trop le choix sur ce coup là il devait l'avouer . et pendant ce temps dehors ...

Naruto ne se serait jamais rendu compte que le monde tournait plus vite dehors , car cela faisait 3 jours qu'il était dans le coma , et tout ses amis , mis au courant de la situation s'inquiétaient , son état était critique , mais stable , Sakura , Sasuke et Kakashi lui rndait visite 2 fois par jour , mais d'autres venaient , Iruka venait dès qu'il le pouvait , Hinata terriblement inquiète venait aussi discrètement que possible , shikamaru et shino était venu à son chevet ,Ino avec Sakura parfois , Shikamaru qui malgré son fainéantisme légendaire était venu , soucieux du garçon éxubérant , Jyiraya le surveillait et assisté en même temps au travail de Tsunade qui au bout d'une journée avait conclu que ses résérves de chakrâ étaient totalement vides , ce qui n'en était que plus inquiétant , et des transmission de chakrâ étaient apparement inutiles pour son cas , sans que l'hokage en découvre la raison . Son seul diagnostic était d'attendre une évolution quelconque et d'agir en conséquence , même si elle avait usée de toutes ses connaissances pour rendre son coma le plus doux possible , et sa paleur avait disparu de même que son visage parraissait plus serein . n ce moment elle veillait avec Jiraya , se reposant de ses courtes nuits tant elle était inquiète et fustrée de ne pouvoir agir .L'équipe 7 était aussi là , leurs interrogations sans réponse , et leur espoir sans faille . Jiraya et Tsunade discutaient de divers possibilités pouvant expliquer les raisons de son état ; quand tout à coup , le bip de la machine s'accéléra , imperceptiblement au début , puis d'une manière plus poussée qui n'échappa à personne . Kakashi se recula , sachant d'avance que Tsunade allait rappliquer d'un instant à l'autre , de leur côté , Sakura et Sasuke s'étaient relevés et fixaient Naruto avec une anxiété grandissante .Tsunade interrompit sa discussion et fonca sur Naruto , demandant rapidement à quelqun d'aller chercher les infirmières étant au courant pour le patient spécial , et utilisa un justsu tout préparer pour étudier une progression quelconque .

Tsunade fit un signe d'une main et posa l'autre sur le coeur de Naruto : TORO CHUUOO L'aveu de l'âme et du coeur

Sa main s'illumina d'un bleu ciel entrelacé avec du rouge . Les flashs qu'elle ressentait , s'ils étaient correctement intérprétés pourraient lui donner une réponse , ce qu'elle eu .

Tsunade : Ahh !! C'est pas possible , le peu de chakrâ qu'il a réussi a reconstituer part . Je ne sait pas ce qui se passe , mais c'est comme si Naruto l'utilisait , mais là inconsciemment . Aidez moi , il faut le transporter rapidement et discrétement en salle d'urgence pour le maintenir , à ce rythme il ne vas pas tenir le coup bien longtemps.


	3. Revenir pour partir

**NARUTO : DONS ET DEMONS**

Chapitre 3 : Revenir pour partir

La situation était critique , on ne pouvait faire pire , il fallait bien l'avouer . Le patient était dans le coma pour une raison inconnue , on savait juste que ce ninja n'avait plus de chakrâ , et qu'il venait dans son sommeil d'utiliser le peu qu'il avait réussi à reconstituer . Et ce fait entraînait un aggravement de son état pourtant déjà bien critique . Le fait que ce patient soit spécial avait fait qu'il avait été transporté en salle d'urgence aussi discrètement que possible , et cette mission si facile soit-elle , avait été réussie avec succès , le problème restait tout de même son état . Peu à peu on voyait son visage barré de 3 cicatrices sur chaque joue pâlir de secondes en secondes , peu à peu on sentait sa vie qui le quittait , lentement , mais surement , et cela désespérait ses amis qui assistés impuissants à ce spectacle unique pour eux . Un des leur , l'électron , la pile électrique , l'infatigable Naruto , celui qui n'abandonnait jamais . Celui là même , était en train de faiblir au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient . Triste , déchirés , frustrés , voila comment étaient ceux que le garçon considérait comme sa famille . Ils l'observaient derrière la grande fenêtre qui leur donnait une vue sur ce qui ce se passait en salle d'urgence .

Les infirmières faisaient leur possible pour suivre Tsunade qui les guidaient pour pratiquer tout les jutsus pour fonctionnaient et s'accordant les uns avec les autres en même temps que d'autres enchaînaient piqures et forçaient ses voies respiratoires qui ne laissaient plus passer d'air normalement . Tsunade ne fléchissait pas , et gardait espoir qu'il revienne , qu'il échappe à ce destin , à la mort . Elle devenait intérieurement désespérée , celui qui portait son collier allait partir , comme ses précédents porteurs . Non , ça n'allait pas arriver .

Tsunade : Écartez vous tous ! Je vais devoir tenter le tout pour le tout ...

Les infirmières s'écartèrent , heureuse de lui laisser la place et intéressées comme à chaque fois qu'elle exécutait un de ses jutsus . Tsunade écarta les bras puis claqua des mains , ensuite elle les leva au ciel ,les maintenant un long instant dans cette position ; puis les plaqua d'un coup sec et violent sur le torse du mourant !

Tsunade : CHOOETSU REIKON ! La transcendance de l'âme !

Le corps de Naruto s'illumina fortement , un halo pris place autour de lui et Tsunade s'écroula sur les genoux , rattrapée de justesse par 2 infirmières la soutenant par les aisselles .

Tsunade : Je ne peux plus rien faire , ce sera à lui de trouver la force de revenir , je lui ait juste donné un surcis , une heure tout au plus , tant qu'il sera dans ce halo . Mais après ce sera fini . Et je suis trop faible maintenant pour tenter autre chose .

Tous regardaient Tsunade , ahuris par cette technique , et espérèrent que Naruto l'électron parviendrait à s'en sortir . Ce qui risquait d'arriver grâce à ce qui se déroulait en ce moment même dans son esprit .

Naruto se sentait fatigué pour une cause qui lui apparaissait inconnue , il continuait pourtant de concentrer son chakrâ dans ses mains , pendant que Kyubi lui demandait d'en réunir encore plus . Les mains de Naruto brillaient d'une couleur oscillant entre un bleu azur et un rouge sanguin . Il semblait à Naruto que cela avait commencé depuis des heures déjà . 2 heures de combat interne en réalité , prés d' 1h30 qu'il canalisait son chakrâ , et quand dans un dernier effort , il poussa ses réserves déjà pourtant bien entamées , il ne voyait presque plus ses mains et en détournait le regard , il ne croyait pas pouvoir concentrer autant de chakrâ . Mais ses réflexions furent interrompus .

Kyubi : Cela me paraît satisfaisant . Nous allons pouvoir procéder au rituel , pour cela tu vas sur le mur à ta gauche et tu trouveras un dessin auquel tu ne comprendra sûrement rien , mais il est constitué de plusieurs ronds qui ne se touchent pas mais qui donnent une impression de tourbillon , tu vas effacer les 2 plus larges ronds .

Naruto repéra le symbole , puis il plaça ses mains au sommet du premier ronds , il appuya fortement sur le mur avec ses mains , à bout de souffle , mais il tînt bon et commença à descendre ses mains en le décollant et élargissant l'écart , pour effacer avec son chakrâ les peintures qui semblaient vouloir rester au mur étant donné la résistance qu'elles opposaient . Ce fût long et fastidieux , mais il parvînt à effacer la peintures en laissant des marques profondes sur le mur , là où ce trouvait le premier cercle . Naruto s'énerver intérieurement contre le mur , c'était chiant , dur , et il l'empêcher de sortir d'ici , ce qui le mît prodigieusement en rage .

Naruto : Je n'abandonnerais pas , foutu mur de merd...!

Et c'est avec une nouvelle force et un second souffle qu'il s'attaqua plus ardemment au second cercle , emprunt d'une minuscule rage démentielle lui permettant de menait sa mission plus qu'à bien . Puisqu'il enfonça ses 2 mains dans le mur et effaca encore plus efficacement cet obstacle à son retour parmi les vivants .

On pouvait dire beaucoup sur Naruto , mais l'un de ses principales attrait était qu'il avait de la chance , et cette chance ne lui fît point défaut , puisque Tsunade pratiquait son dernier jutsu lorsque Naruto acheva de briser le second cercle de la peinture . Il se laissa tomber par terre , sentant ses forces le quitter .

Kyubi : EH ! Blondinet te laisses pas aller , laisse le temps au sceau de faire passer mon chakrâ en toi OK ! ( il hurle pour le maintenir éveiller )

Son OK ! fît ouvrir les yeux de Naruto qui sentait ses forces stagnaient clairement en lui , puis doucement , très doucement ... remonter la pente . Du chakrâ s'insinuait en lui , par petits flots , mais déjà largement suffisant pour le faire revenir pamis les vivants . Il le sentait tandis que chaque muscles se détendait sous la douce caresses des vagues de chakrâ qui coulaient en lui . Rien de mieux pour se détendre .Malheureusement , même si son corps se détendait , il n'avait jamais été aussi perdu , si mélancolique et morose .

Pourquoi moi ? fût sa dernière pensée , avant qu'il ne plonge dans un sommeil qui devrait le ramenait parmi les siens . Les siens , oui , mais pendant combien de temps encore ?

Kyubi : Reposes toi , un long chemin se profile devant toi blondinet . Puis le démon se retrouva seul dans cette salle si étrange , à ruminer sombres pensées et autres lugubrités dans le genre .

Dans la salle d'urgence , tous regardaient à travers la vitre , Naruto était en train de perdre son combat , le mince fil qui le reliait à leur monde allait céder . Certains étaient venus , prévenus par Jiraya qui était parti rapidement chercher ceux que le gamin considérer comme ses amis , sa famille . Ainsi Hinata , les yeux blancs quelque peu rougis , Shikamaru , les yeux clos assis par terre , Kiba , la tête baissée , Ino , qui soutenait Sakura . Tous Choji , Neji , Lee , Tenten attendaient en se soutenant .

C'est là que se produit inattendu . Le halo disparu , sous l'œil effrayé de tous , et fût remplacé par une lumière rouge . Le chakrâ de Kyubi , facilement reconnaissable par l'aura de bestialité qui en émanait . La lumière disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue , Naruto reprit un souffle et la machine reprit un bip normal , alors que le silence régnait devant ce sauvetage déroutant . Tsunade la 1ère s'avança vivement vers Naruto , pour constater devant tous qu'il dormait , ses fonctions avaient reprises , son corps reprenait le dessus , respiration et pouls réguliers , bref ... il était sauvé ...

Rarement on avait entendus de tels cris dans l'hôpital de Konoha . Et tous s'enchaîna comme par habitude pour les infirmière , Naruto fût transporté dans une chambre , où il serait au calme et pourrait se réveiller en douceur , tandis que d'autres allaient se reposer , heureux que le garçon ait survécu , même si on ne savait pas à quoi , le plus dur était passé ...

Les 2 sennins légendaires allèrent boire un verre de saké avant d'aller se reposer de ces derniers jours plus éprouvant qu'ils ne le pensaient , les infirmières retournèrent à leur occupations , surveillant régulièrement le patient pour éviter toute rechute , et les jeunes ninja allèrent se reposer heureux et surtout rassurés .

Bref , la vie allait reprendre son cours , mais personne ne pouvait se douter de la suite .

2 jours étaient passés depuis le rétablissement quasi-miraculeux de Naruto . Les infirmières avaient annoncées qu'il se rétablissait extrêmement vite , ses réserves de chakrâ se remplissaient rapidement , et son corps supportait le tout sans problème , et même s'il ne s'était pas encore réveillé , on ne doutait pas qu'il allait bientôt être sur pied .

Tous étaient repasser au moins une fois voir Naruto , même si pour tous ça faisait bizarre de le voir dormir comme un chaton , sans hurler à tu-tête de tout les côtés , au moins on était tranquillisé . Maintenant certain attendaient son réveil pour qu'il puisse s'expliquer , pourquoi était-il tombé dans le coma , comment s'en était-il sortit ? Autant de question sans réponse pour l'instant , et Tsunade et Jiraya préféraient éviter de recommencer des choses dans ce genre .

2 heures du matin . Personne , l'hôpital est silencieux , les patients dorment , les infirmières se reposent de leur journée éreintantes , les couloirs sont vides , mis à part quelques dames qui sont de gardes , il n'y a pas âme qui vivent si l'on peut dire . C'est le moment que choisit notre chère tête blonde pour s'éveiller de son dodo Oh combien reposant . Mais Naruto savait qu'il ne devait pas attendre , son temps était compté , son don de voleur n'allait pas s'arrêter là , il y avait plein de don à prendre dans ce village , et en voler 2 l'avait plongé dans le coma , il ne devait surtout pas traîner , il devait fuir . Pas d'adieu

Naruto : " Si je vois quelqu'un je pourrais pas partir ; ce sera trop dur , et puis mes chances de m'enfuir seront réduites . "

Des larmes silencieuses coulèrent , les 1ères depuis bien longtemps , il partait , sans donner de raisons , comme un voleur , ce qu'il était en parti il fallait bien l'avouer . Mais il reviendrait , c'était la seule chose dont il était sur , le seul futur qu'il envisageait . Alors lentement et silencieusement il prît des vêtements dans l'armoire , ça n'était pas ses habits , mais au moins il serait moins voyant dans la nuit , et puis partir en habit de malade n'était pas envisageable de toute façon . Vêtu d'un long pantalon lui arrivant aux chevilles et d'un T-shirt noir banal , il ouvrît la fenêtre mais se retourna précipitamment en touchant son front ... SON BANDEAU FRONTAL ... ouf .. il est sur la table de chevet . Au moins il ne partirait pas sans rien , il le noua autour de son front , puis s'approcha de la fenêtre , il se concentra un instant , il devait utilisait son chakrâ pour aller le plus discrètement et le plus rapidement possible en dehors du village , il sauta souplement par la fenêtre et atterri sur un toit . Félinement , il sauta de toit en toit , traversa les rues et se fondit dans les ombres . Il n'avait même pas pût revoir ses amis une dernière fois , mais il pouvait revisiter sa ville avant de la quitter . L'ichikaru fermé , la grande rue principale , les têtes des Hokages , la pierre des ninja mort au combat , il allait partout là où il avait des souvenirs , même le tronc auquel il avait été attaché en essayant de voler les clochettes de Kakashi-sensei . Il passa chez lui en coup de vent , y rempli son sac de tout ce qui lui pourrait être utile surtout en nourriture "plus de nouilles ramen argh ! " et remplis son étui de kunaïs , étoiles et d'un shuriken . Puis il repartit vers les murs aussi silencieusement que possible .

Une fois arrivé au pied d'un des mur , il utilisa son chakrâ pour en grimper le long , et ainsi il se retrouva tout en haut , il jeta un coup d'œil à la forêt , lui autrefois si impatient de la visiter , aujourd'hui il voulait rester chez lui , ironique ... Il regarda l'heure à sa montre , 6 heures du matin , le village était grand , et le visiter lui avait pris pas mal de temps , mais il ne regrettait rien . Il se retourna et une vision lui apparu , celle d'un rêve qui semblait lui échapper , le soleil apparu au dessus du mont des Hokages , éclairant de ses premières lueurs le village dont il avait voulu devenir le Hokage , ce rêve , cet espoir le quitter , mais il ne flancherait pas , et il reviendrait plus fort , prêt à combattre , pour ce village , ce même village qui en cet instant s'illuminait du dernier jour qui verrait Naruto Uzumaki .

7 heures du matin

Il fallait comprendre l'affolement de l'infirmière , lorsqu'elle découvrît que Naruto n'était pas dans sa chambre , cette même infirmière qui avait auparavant vu disparaître Lee et Sasuke de leur chambre , à croire qu'elle était maudite ... Quelque heurs plus tard , dans le bureau de Tsunade

Tsunade : QUOI ! J'espère que vous moquez de moi , comment , malade et inconscient , Naruto aurait pût s'enfuir de l'hôpital !

L'infirmière en chef était venue en personne annoncer que Naruto avait disparu et qu'il n'était pas dans l'hôpital , et elle le regrettait maintenant , car la fureur du Hokage était connue de tout le village , de même que ses penchants pour le saké et les jeux ...

Infirmière : Je suis désolé ; sincèrement , nous savons juste qu'il est parti entre 23 h et 7 h , heures entre lesquelles les infirmière ne rendent plus visites aux patients , et les vêtements qui se trouvaient dans son armoire ont disparus en même temps que lui ... Nous savons qu'il ne supporte pas l'hôpital , nous pourrions juste supposer qu'il est rentrer chez lui , ou qu'il est parti manger ...

Tsunade : Des ramens sûrement , ooohh Naruto je vais t'étriper , t'éviscérer les boyaux , petite tête , je peut te promettre que tu vas souffrir ...

Infirmière : Euuh , s'il vous plaît , il est toujours en convalescence , même si son chakrâ s'est reconstitué très vite je l'avoue ...

Tsunade : " oui , il se régénère beaucoup plus vite que la dernière fois , c'est étrange , mais qu'est ce qui n'est pas étrange chez ce maudit gamin ?... " Vous pouvez disposez , attendez vous à ce qu'on vous le ramène (des ramens où ça ? ) à l'hôpital dans la journée , je vais le faire chercher dès maintenant .

Infirmière : Bien .

C'est ainsi que Tsunade dût donner à son plus grand regret une mission de classe D à Ino , Sohji et Shikamaru , la seule équipe libre et entière , qui s'énerva d'ailleurs lorsqu'elle apprit le but de la mission ...retrouver Naruto qui est parti de l'hôpital ...'crétin' avaient-ils dits en même temps ...

Seulement , la mission ne se déroula pas comme prévue , car ils ne le retrouvèrent nul part , ni à l'Ichikaru , ni sur le Mont des Hokages , ni chez lui , où d'ailleurs , fait inquiétant , ses affaires avez disparues . Ino remarqua que ses habits avaient disparus de même que Choji le remarqua pour la nourriture ' les placards sont vides ! Je mange quoi moi maintenant ! ' Et Shikamaru , qui était déjà venu chez lui remarqua le fait le plus inquiétant , la photo sur la table de chevet représentant l'équipe 7 avait également disparus , ce qui lui fît comprendre la situation grâce à des déductions plus que logiques , Naruto était parti ... ...hein !

HEIN !

Voila le seul mot que pût articuler Tsunade , lorsque Shikamaru et son équipe firent leur rapport inquiétant . La situation prenait un tout autre tournant , Naruto était parti , pourquoi , où ? Il quittait son village natal , sa seule famille ... Elle en conclut que quelque chose de grave arrivait , et connaissant Naruto , si cela le forçait à quitter le village qu'il affectionnait tant , alors il y avait du soucis à se faire . C'est pourquoi 2 équipe de Jounins furent immédiatement envoyées pour rechercher Naruto , l'enfant renard . Connaissant sa condition de Bijuu , et ses ennemis , Orochimaru l'ayant combattu , et l'Akatsuki à sa recherche , rien de bon ne ressortirait de cette histoire; les Jounins , et Tsunade en étaient sûrs ... Enlèvement , départ forcé , désertion , la nouvelle s'étant rapidement propagée , on se posait des questions , pourquoi ? principalement , cela avait-il un rapport avec son coma ? Après une semaine sans nouvelles , l'inquiétude était très forte , le réceptacle de Kyubi était parti , envolé , et aucune des 6 équipes qui avaient été envoyées ne l'avait retrouvé .

Tsunade était dans son bureau et travaillait d'arrache pied pour relancer Konoha , elle avait l'impression de s'enfoncer dans la paperasse , pour ne plus jamais en sortir .

"trop de boulot , pas assez payée pour une Hokage , et je veux du saké ... mais pourquoi j'ai autant de travail , c'est pas possible ça ! Ah oui , c'est vrai , j'ai du m'occuper de Naruto ...Naruto ..."

Elle posa ses papiers , et repoussa la pile qui se tenait devant elle dans une position plus que précaire ... pour se reposer dans ses bras , allongeant sa tête d'une manière plus que reposante , pour repenser à lui ... tant d'incertitude , de questions , tant d'inquiètude et de souffrances , sans en connaître le pourquoi ... seulement le fait que ça faisait mal . C'est dans cet état que la trouva Jiraya , qui ne fût guère étonné de la trouver hors de ses papiers . Son regard perdu seul suffisait à lui indiquait l'objet de ses pensées .

Jiraya : Tu penses à lui n'est ce pas ?

Tsunade , même pas étonnée : Oui ... J'aimerais bien le revoir ...

Jiraya : Alors j'irais le retrouver " et moi aussi il me manque , c'est pas possible , Naruto , pourquoi t'as fait ça ?! "

Et dans un nuage de fumée , Jiraya partît à la recherche de son élève disparu .

6 mois plus tard , personne n'avait eu de nouvelles , une équipe de Jounins était en recherche continue , et d'autres alternaient , mais aucune n'avait eu résultats , et le plus angoissant , c'est que l'on ne savait rien au sujet du pourquoi , ce qui en angoissait plus d'un .Si l'Akatsuki avait capturé le réceptacle de Kyubi , ou bien avait-il déserté ? C'est alors que la plupart était dans un semblant de vie normale , que Jiraya réapparu , apparaissant au porte du village de Konoha , rejoignant d'abord le bureau de Tsunade .

Toc toc ...

Tsunade : Entrez ...

Jiraya , après être entré : Bonjour Tsunade , ...

Tsunade impatiente d'avoir des nouvelles : ALORS , TU L'A RETROUVE ? OU EST-IL ?

Jiraya , reculant prudemment : Je vais devoir te demander une faveur , je te raconterait tout ce soir , mais il faut que tu réunisse ses amis , attend , laisses moi m'expliquer , j'ai fait de troublantes découvertes , et peut-être pourront-ils m'éclairer sur certaines choses . Je sais que tu voudrais tout savoir maintenant , mais je suis vraiment fatigué , je n'ai pas dormi depuis 4 jours , étant donné que je suis venu le plus vite possible , il faut que j'y aille , et je te fais confiance pour ce soir .

Et il repartit , laissant une Tsunade au bord de l'hystérie , sans lui avoir laissé le temps de dire quoi que ce soit . Jiraya repartit mangé des ramens , se rappellant le plat favori de Naruto , puis sans prendre la peine d'espionner les saunas , ou de boire du saké , il partit dans un hôtel , se préparant mentalemment pour la discussion de ce soir , il allait chambouler quelques esprits . C'est avec soulagement qu'il s'allongea de tout son long sur le lit , appréciant la fraicheur des draps , et le moelleux du matelas .

Ce ne fût que quelques heures plus tard , qu'il se présenta aux portes du bureau de l'Hokage , et lorsqu'il entra , aprés avoir eu la permission , il ne s'étonna guère de retrouver autant de monde , certains inquiets , d'autres plus curieux quant aux nouvelles qu'apportait le sennin légendaire . En résumé , tout les anciens gennis , leur sensais plus Iruka , l'Hokage étaient réunis dans le bureau de Tsunade . A peine rentré qu'il fût bombardé de qustions qui donnèrent un brouharas indescriptible , auquel Jiraya ne comprît pas grand chose .

... : STOP !

Tsunade venait de briser son bureau en 2 parties nettes (ça n'était pas le premier , ni le dernier ) , ce qui calma tout le monde , et permît à Jiraya de s'installer pendant le blanc qui s'installa . Une fois assis , et qu'il eût remercié Tsunade , il parla enfin . (attention , beaucoup de parlotes )

Jiraya : Bon , tout d'abord , je suis content que vous soyez tous réunis , je n'aurais pas à me répéter , et tout pourra être dit ce soir . Vous savez tous que je suis parti

à la recherche de Naruto i mois maintenant , mais il faut résumer ce qu'il s'est passait avant sa disparition , il s'entraîner tout les jours , il est tombé malade du jour au lendemain , coma , puis il disparaît ... C'est bref , mais c'est tout ce que nous savons , donc inutile de s'étaler sur le sujet . Mais nous pourrons en tirer des conclusions après que je vous ait raconté ce que j'ai découvert . Tout d'abord , sachez que je l'ai retrouvé .

Cris de joies , soupirs de soulagement , puis interrogations , dans ce cas , pourquoi Naruto n'était-il pas là ?

Jiraya : Et bien ... voila ...

_FLASH BACK_

Cela faisait 1 semaine déja que l'ermite aux crapauds était parti à la recherche de Naruto , et franchement il se posait de plus en plus de question , il était sur que le gamin n'avait pas été kidnappé , ce qui était rassurant d'un certain côté , mais dans ce cas pourquoi était-il parti , sans rien dire , aucune explication , ni au revoir , et son coma ?

Depuis donc une semaine , il suivait la piste de Naruto , en tant que spécialiste en investigation il n'avait que peu de problème , mais aussi étrange que cela puisse l'être , les indices s'amenuisaient au fil des jours , il savait trouver tout les indices d'habitudes , odeur , traces , restes de nourritures , fiantes mais toutes ces renseignements s'espaçaient , signes que Naruto avait accéléré son trajet , et les indices se faisaient de plus en plus rares . Naruto ne changeait pas , toujours en progression constante , sans arrêt il s'améliorait dans quoi que ce soit . Mais là si le Sennin perdait sa trace , il doutait de pouvoir le retrouvé , Dieu seul savait où il allait en plus . Ce fût vers la fin de la 2ème semaine qu'il le retrouva , rassuré et tout de même fier de son élève . Jiraya avait accéléré la vitesse et rattrapé le blond , mais maintenant , il se demandait quoi faire . C'est vrai ça ..? L'assommer et le ramener au village , lui demander pourquoi il avait fuit , rester cacher pour découvrir . Cette dernière solution semblait la meilleure , du moins pour les prochains jours .

Ce fût donc en cette fin de journée qu'il trouva Naruto , en pleine forêt , il était adossé à un arbre , en tailleur et les yeux clos , il semblait plongé en transe , bien caché dans l'ombre des arbres , comme s'il ne voulait pas être dérangé pendant son exercice de concentration , Jiraya s'installa à bonne distance tout en gardant un œil sur lui , le garçon avait changé , plus maigre , ou plus grand , c'était difficile à cerner dans l'ombre et avec sa position ; et puis il y avait son expression faciale , un mélange de tristesse , de désespoir et de volonté . Jamais Jiraya n'avait vu ce visage si sérieux , si ... . Bref , pas du tout le visage qu'il montrait habituellement . C'est donc sur ces réflexions qu'il attendit , tout en fixant le garçon .

Jiraya était patient , mais là ... 3 jours !

Cela faisait effectivement 3 jours qu'il était caché , à observer Naruto qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil , incroyable ! Et pourtant , le gamin n'avait pas remuer ni esquisser le moindre geste , signifiant qu'il était réveillé , Le Sennin connaissait des transes , mais si longue , c'était rare , et pas chez un adolescent , et surtout agité comme Naruto . Il avait maigri , ce qui ce comprenait étant donné son jeun , mais cela n'avait en rien entamé sa concentration , et Jiraya était sur qu'il s'agissait de Naruto , pas un clone , ou un vulgaire épouvantail , alors comment faisait-il cela , et surtout pourquoi ? Alors qu'il en était à son 4ème jour d'observation , Jiraya fût étonné de Voir Naruto bougé , il s'étirait , remuant prudemment ses membres quelques peu atrophiés , et cela lui sembla naturel , ce qui fût le plus inquiétant pour Jiraya , c'était que la face du gamin n'avait pas changée , toujours amorphe , et cette expression de lassitude , de tristesse , avec cette flamme dans les yeux . Naruto après avoir réveillé son corps , s'élança avec une vitesse beaucoup plus rapide que celle à laquelle il avait habitué les autres . Il était déjà loin , quand Jiraya se relança à sa poursuite discrète , toujours étonné des faits qu'il venait de découvrir . Bientôt ce fût routinié pour le sennin légendaire , Naruto faisait des réserves et mangeait tous ce qu'il avait récolté les 2 jours suivants , pour se replonger dans ses transes qui variaient d jours , et refaisant des réserves énorme englouties les jours suivants , Jiraya observait toujours son élève qui devenait de plus en plus rapide et endurant dans ses voyages , et Naruto n'avait apparemment aucune destination prévues , juste être caché pour méditer silencieusement .

Bientôt plusieurs mois avaient passés , rythmés par les transes de Naruto , et pendant lesquelles Jiraya était sûr de pouvoir de désintéresser un ou 2 jours , avant de venir le retrouver sans qu'il n'ait bouger .

C'était là que tout avait dérapé , Jiraya était parti au village de Kusa , dans le pays du Vent , non loin de l'endroit où méditer Naruto , c'est à dire entre les racines d'un énorme tronc . Jiraya se rassasiait , il avait jusque demain midi minimum avant que Naruto se réveille , et s'inquiétait en dégustant ses Yakitori , des brochettes de viande recouvertes de sauce et accompagnées de riz (miam ! ) , oui il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter , Naruto avait progressait , plus rapide et difficile à suivre , plus endurant il ne ralentissait jamais la cadence , on sentait même sa force , rien qu'a voir son physique qui se modifiait rapidement . et il s'inquiéter du devenir du garçon , il devenait physiquement résistant , mais sa maîtrise du combat laissait toujours à désirer , et il ne s'entraînait même plus . Une fois son repas achevé , il se releva et , pris d'un sentiment de détresse il se retourna , et fonça en direction de l'endroit où Naruto devait se trouvé . Mais lorsqu'il arriva au lieu dit , il resta interdit quelques instants , plus rien . Sur un cercle d'une 100ène de mètres de diamètre , il n'y avait qu'un cratère profond de terre , tout les arbres avait disparut et ceux en bordure avait été soufflés comme par un vent violent , ou une peut-être une tornade était plus envisageable à voir les déracinements et arrachages de troncs . Que s'était-il passé içi , et Naruto , où était-il ? C'est sur cette question que Jiraya s'attacha , mais rapidement , il dût se rendre à l'évidence d'une chose , plus aucune trace du garçon , Il se lança donc pendant 2 mois et demi à la recherche du garçon , sans pour autant trouver quoi que ce soit , plus rien , il avait disparu , et dans les villages qu'il fît , il découvrît qu'il n'y était pas passer , alors où avait-il disparu , et qu'est ce qui se passait avec lui ? Insensée toute cette histoire , voila sa dernière pensée , avant de retourner à Konoha expliquer la situation .

_FLASH BACK_

Tous étaient pensifs après cette explication , mais une seule conclusion fût tirée cette nuit , après de nombreuses disputes , après des cris , après des supplications , il fût décidé que , conscient de ses faits , Naruto avait déserté le village de Konoha , ce qui en troubla plus d'un il fallait l'avouer , l'enfant renard , le porteur de Kyubi , le bouffon et cancre , ce grand cœur de Naruto Uzumaki avait disparu ...

Réponses au reviews :

Anbu Scade : Je te remerci de ton soutien , mais ne soit pas trop impatient s'il te plaît ... parce que ... TU ME STRESSE ENCORE PLUS !

Merci

Pino1080 : Merci bocou , pour répondre à ta question , oui Naruto avait déja rencontré Kyubi , mais il est trés bète (du moins pour l'instant ! ) et il ne reconnait pas kyubi , de plus son aspect n'est pas celui auquel il s'attendait et on le comprend , de plus si tu as remarqué il ne se trouve pas dans la salle habituelle comme dans les épisodes , en réalité elle a changeait et on découvrira plus tard dans l'histoire le pourquoi du changement de cet endroit , dans l'esprit de Naruto . Voili voilou ..!

Sajuuk : oula bocou de questions qui resterons sans réponse , (ben voui je vais pô tout casser mon histoire ! ) Je vais quand même tenter de répondre à queqlques une

POur Naruto et Sakura , je croi pas que ca sera possible , j'ai pas d'idée de couples encore , mais je peut tout au moins garantir que ce couple là ne sera pas dans cette histoire (désolé si je brise tes espoirs ... life is life ... )

Pour les corrections, je les fais moi même , d'accord la dernière foi j'ai merder , mais j'étais pressais de publier ...

Pour le don et le démon , je sais déja comment je vais procéder , désoler , mais y vas y avoir du sang parfois , le M n'est pas pour rien .(de plus je me demande si une dose d'érotisme serai pas tro mal ... mais bon ... )

Pour les vetements , oui , et j'ai déja aussi mon idée de comment il seront . ( classe ! )

sinon merci pour tes encouragement , et je fais vite .

Murasaki-kun : Mici tou plein ! (ça fais plaisir ! ) Continue à lire , la suite devrait t'interresser je pense , même si il n'y a pas d'actions , elle va pas tarder .. héhé (rire de Kyubi si tu as remarquer ... )

Moira-Serpy-Griffy : Merci ! (ben oui )

ShadowBack : Oui le vendeur de ramen a du soucis à se faire , mais Naruto reviendra , (encore heureux d'ailleur sinon j'ai plus d'histoire moa ) donc pas de soucis de ce côté , sinon pour les dons et le démon , leur maîtrise et tout le tralala de son entrainement , j'en ferai quelques flash-back pour en résumé les étapes majeures de son entrainement .

Avis à tous : Je viens de faire une une découverte fondamentale ... écrire des fictions, c'est dur ...

Alors ne soyez pas trop impatients , plus je prend mon temps , mieux le chapitre suivant sera ( Yoda ...)

Voila ...


	4. Akuma , les rouleaux de l'infini

**NARUTO : DONS ET DEMONS**

J'ai décidé de donner des descriptions entre ( ... ) pour les jutsus ( c + pratique ) donc pour les précédents jutsus , utilisés par Tsunade , par exemple :

TORO CHUUOO L'aveu de l'âme et du cœur ( cette technique permet de ressentir les divers données du corps sur lequel est pratiqué ce jutsu d'origine médicale , en interprétant correctement les données ressenties , on peut detérminer ce qu'a le patient )

CHOOETSU REIKON La transcendance de l'âme ( technique de classe S qui donne a une personne mourante un sursis , durant ce sursis , la personne est entourée d'un halo lumineux et ne peut mourir , mais une fois le halo disparu , le patient meurt )

Chapitre 4 : Akuma , les rouleaux de l'infini

Le temps a passé , c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire , tous les gennis et chunins que nous avons quitté ont désormais entre 20 et 21 ans , devenus de jeunes adultes , ils font leur mission , les réussissent , et se réunissent régulièrement pour maintenir les liens d'amitié , quelqu'un leur avait appris que l'amitié était quelque chose de très important , bref , Sakura , Sasuke , Ino , Chôji , Shikamaru , Kiba , Hinata , Shino étaient tous devenus jounins avec le temps , chacun dans leur spécialité , ils étaient devenus de jeune talents parmi tant d'autres , prometteurs , tout comme les précédentes générations , et tout comme les suivantes . Et même si tous savaient désormais qu'une guerre était à prévoir , aucun ne modifierait sa vie , mais serait prêt à donner la sienne pour son village . Le Hokage menait le village assurément vers une guerre inévitable , mais le village en était fier , Tsunade la légendaire avait assuré sa réputation , devenu un Hokage de renommé , il ne fallait pas chercher d'ailleurs , bref le village n'avait pas changer , calme , prospère , puissant . La guerre se propageait à l'horizon , mais Konoha en avait connu d'autre , et celle là , même contre un village comme Oto , même contre le sennin légendaire Orochimaru , cette guerre restait une guerre .

C'est donc en ce timide début de printemps , que nous reprenons notre histoire ( Oh combien palpitante ! ) , et nous nous retrouvons dans le bureau du Hokage , pour ne pas changer , Tsunade est assise à son bureau , discutant avec des connaissances , que nous connaissons aussi bien , puisqu'il s'agit des anciens senseis . Ainsi , Tsunade , Kakashi , Asuma , Kurenai , Gai et Shizune discutaient des prochaines missions à lancer . Aucunes de celles-ci ne seraient dangereuses , car certaines missions étaient parfois en rapport avec Oto , et des combats avaient déjà eu lieu , même si la guerre n'avait en elle même pas encore commencée . Tout les moyens étaient bon quand une guerre se préparait , et l'espionnage était donc une mission comme une autre pour les ninjas de Konoha . Orochimaru était l'ennemi publique pour l'instant , car un ninja de sa renommé , soutenu par tout un village comme Oto , c'était un adversaire de taille , il fallait l'avouer . Donc ils en étaient à discuter des dernières missions en rapports avec Oto , s'échangeant en même temps impression , sauf Kakashi qui lisait dans son coin ' Paradis du batifolage 24 ' (et oui il en fait des suites le Jiraya ) . Bref l'ambiance était plutôt à la décontraction , même avec un sujet comme la guerre , ils avaient appris à en parler avec recul , lorsque Jiraya déboula dans un nuage de fumée.

Toutes les discussions cessèrent devant le personnage hautement respecté dans la communauté Ninja , et Tsunade se lança devant un Jiraya quelques peu essoufflé

Tsunade : Alors Jiraya que nous vaut une arrivée si démonstratif , tu est revenu bien vite de Suna , je pensais que tu aurais au moins fait un détour par les saunas très connus de ce village .

Jiraya reprenant son souffle : J'ai des nouvelles qui risquent de tous vous intéresser , Oh oui elle vous même vous plaire énormément ...

Tsunade lui coupant la parole : Laisses moi deviner , tu as sorti ton prochain livre de pervers ...

Ricanements discrets de tout le monde sauf de Kakashi qui est quelque peu outré ...( ben oui , un livre cochon est sorti et il n'est pas au courant ... )

Jiraya se redressant après avoir repris son souffle : Oh non bien mieux encore , j'étais chez le Kazekage Gaara (et oui j'aime bien l'idée que Gaara soit devenu le chef de son village , et malgré son jeune âge , il est respecté car extrêmement sérieux dans son travail , et qui de mieux que celui qui maîtrise le sable pour commander le village de Suna ) et il m'a annoncé qu'un ami viendrait en temps qu'ambassadeur içi pour les relations .

Kurenai assez flegmatique : Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si intéressant là dedans ...

Jiraya : Laissez moi au moins finir , il m'a annoncé plusieurs choses , d'une il viendra pour l'examen des jounins qui devra se dérouler ici dans quelque mois , et l'ambassadeur en question est une personne que je rêve de rencontrer , il n'est pas originaire de Suna mais Gaara m'a dit qu'il était un très bon ami ...

Gai avec son dynamisme légendaire : Et bien alors allez-y dîtes nous vite qui est donc cette fameuse personne que vous rêvez tant de rencontrer !

Jiraya patienta quelques secondes , installant son petit effet puis tout sourire annonça

Jiraya : Mugen shorui no Akuma...

Le silence retomba , Jiraya ne cessait de bouger sur ses jambes , Gai sourit de ravissement avant de sauter partout , Tsunade et Kakashi froncèrent les sourcils d'interrogation , Kurenai et Asuma se regardèrent avec des grands yeux d'étonnement joyeux , et Shizune se demanda une chose

Shizune : Euh je suis désolé , mais qui est-ce ce Akuma ?

Tous la regardèrent d'étonnement . Elle ne le connaissait pas .

Tsunade : Tu ne sais pas qui est Akuma ?

Shizune : Non , mais tu sais Tsunade je suis plus une travailleuse de bureau , alors je ne suis plus trop au courant de ce qu'il se passe à l'extérieur ces temps ci... et euh ... (elle rougit sous tout ces regards ... )

Jiraya : Allons ça n'est rien , tout le monde ne connait pas Akuma après tout , il n'était censé être qu'une rumeur ...

Shizune : Je ne comprend plus , cet Akuma , qui est-il , un homme , une rumeur ?

Kakashi rangeant son livre cochon dans sa poche : Accroches toi bien je vais te conter l'histoire d'Akuma .

Tous le fixèrent pour avoir un résumé sur l'histoire

Kakashi : Depuis quelques années , une rumeur s'est répandue comme une traînée de poudre sur tout le continent , et même au delà dit-on ... enfin bref ... il s'agit d'un homme qui voyagerait au grés de ses envies et des missions que l'on veut bien lui confier , oui je sais il n'est pas le seul homme à faire ce genre de chose , beaucoup de ninja pratique ce genre de vagabondage , la plupart sont des déserteurs , mais sur lui , on ne sait rien , à part son nom , surement un pseudonyme , Akuma ... cet homme a taillé sa réputation dans ses missions qu'il a toujours réussi , et dans le fait qu'il aidait toujours les autres , il a réglé bon nombre de conflit dans des pays aussi lointain et petit que Yuki le village de la neige ou encore Iwa le village de la terre , il y a fait beaucoup missions non rémunérées dirait-on ... on lui demandait de l'aide , et il aidait , sans rien demander en retour . Mais on peut dire 2 choses extrêmement importante sur lui ... ( il prend son temps comme Jiraya pour installer son effet ) ... tout d'abord , il ne fait aucun doute que cet homme lutte pour le bien , si je puis dire ainsi , il a déjà mené des actions qui indirectement ont nuis à Oto et Orochimaru , et la 2ème chose que l'on peut dire , c'est qu'il est extrêmement fort , on ne sait rien sur lui , mais il a toujours réussi dans ses entreprises , et le seul surnom qu'on lui donne , c'est Mugen shoroui No Akuma ou l'homme aux rouleaux infinis ... on dit de lui qu'il créerait des jutsus par centaines , les inscrivant sur des rouleaux , et les conservant précieusement avec lui . Il se balade toujours avec ses rouleaux sur lesquels sont inscrits les jutsus qu'il crée . On peut juste dire qu'il est un maître en matière de jutsus .

Shizune : Et donc il va venir içi ?

Tsunade : Apparemment ... et Gaara le connait , c'est même un très bon ami tu dit Jiraya ?

Jiraya : Tout à fait , si cet Akuma connait bien le Kazekage , il est quelqu'un en qui en peut avoir confiance , tout comme on peut avoir confiance en Gaara ...

Jiraya se tût , si Gaara était ce qu'il était aujourd'hui , c'était grâce à Naruto , le blondinet avait disparu il y a si longtemps , ça ne servirait à rien de ressasser le passé . Il secoua la tête pour quitter ses pensées et revenir à la situation présente ...

Tsunade : Très bien il faudra l'accueillir convenablement et tout le tralala ... bon je vais préparer tout ça moi , dans combien de temps doit-il venir ?

Jiraya : Dans le mois à venir d'après les dires de Gaara , mais il ne pouvait en être sur , Akuma est vraiment quelqu'un de très discret , d'après Gaara toujours , Akuma va et vient sans qu'il ne le voit jamais venir ni repartir , tout un numéro ce personnage d'après lui ...

Kakashi : Je sens qu'il va y avoir de l'ambiance ici dans très peu de temps .

Kakashi ne pouvait pas savoir à quel point il avait raison ...

Le printemps s'annonçait vraiment chaud au pays du feu cette année , le soleil était sans cesse présent ces temps-ci , et les nuages se faisaient rare , on se serait crû en plein été à Konoha , et certains en profitaient impunément , les plus jeunes qui se voyaient déjà en vacances préféraient passer leur temps dehors , et les professeurs avaient bien du mal à les en dissuader , étant donné qu'ils voulaient aussi profiter du temps ensoleillé ... Bref , l'ambiance était à la détente dans le village , et c'est ce qui lui donnait cet aspect si calme et chaleureux ...

A l'entrée sud du village se tenaient 2 jounins qui discutaient de tout et surtout de rien , surveillant tout de même prudemment les alentours , la forêt s'étendait jusqu'à l'horizon , et fournissait une cachette pour une éventuelle attaque surprise . Mais aujourd'hui , ils virent juste une silhouette de détacher de la bordure de forêt , elle restait cachée dans l'ombre des arbres , et semblait observer les murailles de village , ne bougeant tout simplement pas . Puis elle se disparue des ombres , si furtivement que les jounins se demandèrent où elle était passée . Mais ils n'eurent pas à chercher bien longtemps , car la silhouette se tenait au pied de la muraille et frappait à la grande porte , grande porte qui trembla sur ses fondations lorsqu'il toqua simplement dessus . Les gardes à l'intérieur ouvrirent après l'accord des gardes postés sur les remparts , pour trouver une seule personne ... A elle seule avait-elle vraiment fait trembler les grandes portes ... ? La silhouette passa les murailles sans un mot puis se posta devant les gardes qui ne manquèrent pas de prudence en sortant leur kunaïs , lui demandant

Garde : Votre nom et le but de votre visite ?

Le ton était agressif et vif ... mais la silhouette savait qu'en réalité les gardes ressentait une certaine peur ...

La silhouette parlons en ... Plutôt grande , 1m 85 à peu près , des épaules larges , montrant une musculature nette qui restait malgré tout fine et gracieuse . un manteau long arrivant jusqu'au pieds portant des sandales standards . Mais le manteau comportait une capuche cachant le visage de son propriétaire . Le manteau en lui même paraissait robuste . Fait d'un tissu noir ténébreux , il se refermait sur le devant par un entrecroisement infini de filaments dorés , les bouts des manches et le bas du manteau étaient remplis d'arabesques de la même couleurs dorée , et 2 rayures verticales se trouvaient devant sur les pectoraux et derrière sur les omoplates , blanches pures devant , et rouges sanguines derrière . La capuche noire pures , elle , recouvrait complètement le visage de l'inconnu , à se demander comment lui voyait ? Puis une voix sortit de dessous la capuche , jeune , terriblement grave , et cristalline à souhait , une voix de chanteur aurait-on dit ...

Inconnu : je me nomme Akuma et demande à voir le Hokage s'il vous plaît .

Aucune nuance meurtrières dans la voix , pas d'aura destructrices , juste une politesse de rigueur , et ... un instant ... AKUMA ! Les gardes se regardèrent et le chef envoya Uchi avertir les Anbus qui l'escorteront jusqu'aux bureau du chef du village , le Hokage . Il ne fallu qu'une petite minutes avant que 4 formes n'apparaissent subitement autour de Akuma désormais reconnu .

Anbu : Vous êtes Akuma ?

Akuma : Je suis Akuma en effet . Vous êtes venus m'escorter je présume , et en même temps me surveiller si je puis me permettre .

Anbu : En effet , veuillez nous suivre s'il vous plaît .

Ainsi on pût voir dans les rues de Konoha un groupe de 4 anbus encerclant un homme au visage caché . Il était rare de voir les anbus se baladant en ville , eux si discrets et invisibles . Ce fût donc sous les regards des villageois que la troupe se dirigea vers le bureau du Hokage .

Akuma , un surnom qu'il avait choisi en l'honneur du démon qui était en lui , Kuybi . Naruto Uzumaki , cela faisait tellement longtemps que personne ne l'avait appelé de cette manière , et ça n'était pas prêt de changer . Tiens l'Ichiraku , des ramens ! yahou ! Il les avaient presque oubliées ses nouilles , presque hein, tellement de choses qui n'étaient avant que des souvenirs , et qui redevenaient réelles , comme s'il était dans un rêve , il restait caché sous sa capuche , mais même si elle lui obstruait la vue , il avait trouvé d'autre moyens pour ' voir ' , de plus son émoi quant à son retour dans son village natal restait caché ; pratique . Tiens , une nouvelle tête sur le mont Hokage , la vieille , ils l'ont enlaidi sur la montagne , Tsunade restait belle , il fallait l'avouer .

Tant de choses qu'il s'imaginait , revoir le village , ses anciens amis , leur visages , avaient-ils changés ? Il avait tellement eu peur lorsqu'il était arrivé en bordure de forêt , cause de son arrêt . Mais il avait fait un choix , lui-même cette fois ci , il avait décidé de ne pas révéler sa vraie identité , peut-être par peur des réactions , ou peut-être attendre d'avoir battus les ennemis . Il n'en savait trop rien , mais même si d'avance il savait que ça allait être dur , il continuerait , et ensuite seulement , Naruto Uzumaki reviendrait et serait Hokage , si les autres ne me découpent pas en rondelle avant bien sur ... se disait-il .

Et tandis qu'il continuaient leur chemin vers le bureau de Tsunade , les anbus se posaient des questions sur le personnage qu'ils escortaient , tandis que Naruto , ou Akuma , se posait pleins de questions sur son devenir et se remémorer tout le parcours qu'il avait accompli jusqu'à ce jour , Kyubi l'avait prévenu , le chemin serait long ...

Enfin le bureau de l'Hokage , il ne devait pas oublier son rôle d'ambassadeur pour Gaara , être gentil nianiania ... entretenir de bonnes relations , et .. montrer de quoi il était réellement capable , il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à ça , s'il s'était entraîner , c'était pas pour des prunes , et il comptait bien montrait sa force , du moins celle de Akuma ... et puis il avait un projet bien marrant ...

Toc toc ... les anbus s'en vont , il se retrouve seul devant la porte du bureau , et il rentre après en avoir reçu la permission . Il s'avança tranquillement de sa démarche assurée , celle qu'il utilisait pour les grands évènements s'amusait-il à penser . Il avait toujours sa capuche qui cachait son visage , mais il vît clairement les personnes présentes , Tsunade ( un peu normal ) , elle n'avait pas changée , le même visage jeune , même si elle avait pris de l'âge , et une certaine expression sérieuse , sûrement dues à toutes ces années passées à être Hokage . Shizune , qui arborait un petit sourire contrit , et Jiraya ! qui lui détaillait le nouveau venu avec une curiosité non feinte

Akuma : Je vous présente mes respects seigneur Hokage .

Il s'inclina poliment puis reprit de sa voix douce

Akuma : Et je suis impressionné de rencontrer 2 sennins légendaires de Konoha , Tsunade et Jiraya , vos réputations vous précèdent .

Jiraya tout sourire : Et la votre aussi , je suis ravi de vous rencontrer enfin Akuma !

Il s'avança pour lui serrer la main et une fois cela fait , le raclement de gorge de Tsunade le rappella à l'ordre et il s'écarta pour reprendre contenance .

Tsunade : Je suis aussi ravi de vous rencontrer , le Kazekage de Suna vous tiens apparemment en grande estime , je vous présente Shizune mon assistante , et mon élève la plus douée en médecine .

Shizune rougit légèrement sous le compliment et s'inclina en signe de salut : En..Enchantée ...

Tsunade : Je ne voudrais pas paraître malpolie mais pouvais-vous retirer votre capuche , afin que l'on voit le visage de l'homme aux jutsus infinis .

Akuma : Homme est un bien grand mot mais oui je peut retirer ma capuche .

Alors qu'il levait les bras pour ôter sa capuche , le regard des 3 autres se fit légèrement plus appuyés , ce qui n'échappa point à Akuma qui continua pourtant son mouvement . Une fois cela fait , ils restèrent tous un moment silencieux , et Akuma eut le spectacle de leur bouche ouverte , ce qui le fit marrer intérieurement . Il avait raison, homme était un bien grand mot , son visage reflétait nettement sa vingtaine d'année dépassée mais conservait une jeunesse indéniablement , les traits délicats et fins , les rondeurs d'enfances avaient disparues , un nez fin et une bouche aux lèvres pleines et en même temps charnues , mais les 2 détails les plus importants étaient ses cheveux , longs et se finissant sous le manteau de manière à ce qu'on ne puisse déterminer leur longueur , ils étaient d'un blond éclatant , reflétant la lumière et pleins d'épis , ce qui donnait l'impression d'une cascade jaune fauve . Et le plus intriguant étaient ses yeux qui étaient clos . Ses paupières fermées cachaient ses iris , comme s'il était endormi debout , mais cela ne semblait pas le troubler . Il sourit légèrement avant de se racler légèrement la gorge à son tour , ce qui ramena les 3 à la réalité .

Naruto était fier de sa beauté , il savait qu'il plaisait , mais n'en profitait pas souvent , et son visage ne ressemblait plus vraiment à celui d'avant son départ, ayant perdu ses rondeurs aux joues , de même que ses 3 cicatrices , ces changements avaient complétement modifiaient sa tête , ce qui lui permettait de ne plus se faire reconnaître . La dernière fois qu'il s'était regardé dans un miroir , il avait sursauté avant de se toucher toute la tête , sur qu'il y avait une erreur , il ne se regarder jamais dans une glace , et le reflet l'avait vraiment surpris ce jour là , il se souvenait encore de son sursaut accompagné d'un léger cri de stupeur .

Mais il savait que si sa tête avait changée , il ne fallait pas que quelqu'un voit ses yeux , car dans tout les cas , on lui poserait des questions , quoi qu'on y voit . Il s'installa sur la 1ère chaise venue et entama la discussion .

Akuma : Je suis donc venu à Konoha suite à la demande de Gaara le Kazekage du village de Suna , dans le but d'améliorer les relations , bien que je sois sur qu'elles soient très bonnes , je vous sais quelqu'un d'honnête seigneur Hokage et ...

Tsunade : Pas de seigneur avec moi je vous prie , Tsunade suffira . ' il est vraiment beau , ahhh si seulement j'avais quelques années de moins ... '

Akuma souriant (il est encore plus beau comme ça ) ) : Bien Tsunade ... Donc je sais que vous êtes quelqu'un d'honnête , et je pense la même chose de Gaara , c'est un excellent ami , et je présume que si les relations que Konoha et Suna se maintiennent dans le bon sens , il est inévitable que la guerre qui se prépare ne touchera pas seulement votre village , mais aussi celui de Suna d'une manière ou d'une autre ...

Tsunade : Vous voyez juste ,et je ne peut nier qu'une alliance avec Suna nous aiderait dans la guerre à venir contre Oto .

Akuma : Bien ... soyez assuré Tsunade que je ferais mon possible pour convaincre Gaara , cette alliance serait profitable à Suna ...

Jiraya : Je ne comprend pas . Comment une alliance avec nous pourrait-elle être profitable à Suna , s'ils décident de s'allier , alors ils signent leur participation à une guerre qui ne les concerne même pas ?

Akuma : J'en ai déjà discuté avec lui , et il était d'accord avec moi , si jamais Konoha était prise , alors le renégat Orochimaru ne s'arrêtera sûrement pas là , et Suna pourrait devenir une cible , et à ce moment là , votre village ne pourra plus devenir allié s'il est détruit .

Les 3 autres pensèrent alors qu'il était très intelligent en plus d'être fort et beau ... (je me marre bien là j'avoue ... bon ok ... MOUARF MOUARF ! ... se frotte une chtite larme au coin de l'oeil puis reprend )

Akuma : De plus , je préfère voir vers l'avenir , après cette guerre , une alliance serait profitable aux 2 villages et à leur prospérité . Donc l'alliance a tout lieu d'être je pense .

Tsunade , Shizune et Jiraya sourirent , c'était un soucis de moins, et un avantage non négligeable pour la guerre .

Akuma : Mais je suppose que Gaara ne vous a pas dit pourquoi c'est moi qui suis venu içi , en réalité je voulais depuis longtemps venir à Konoha .

Tsunade : Ah bon ! Et je peut savoir pourquoi !

Akuma : oh plusieurs raisons . Tout d'abord rencontrer la légendaire Tsunade , dont la force et la beauté sont réputées . (rougissement de Tsunade ) Et puis pour certaines raisons personnelles que je souhaiterais pas vous exposer .

Tous le regardèrent suspicieusement tout à coup

Akuma : du moins pour le moment ... et je voulais vous demander de m'accorder une faveur . Je voudrais ..passer le test de jounins qui (étonnement des trois ) se déroulera à Konoha dans quelques semaines maintenant .

Tsunade : Et pourquoi ferais-je cela ?

Elle le regardais à présent sérieusement , s'il demandait quelque chose comme ça , les raisons devaient être sérieuses , du moins pour lui ... qui était-il donc ? Akuma reprit sérieusement , ses yeux toujours clos , ce qui intriguait fortement les 3 autres

Akuma : Tout d'abord , sachez que mes intentions sont pacifiques , même si je n'ai absolument aucun moyen de le prouver , ensuite je fais cela pour plusieurs raisons , je souhaite me mesurer à d'autres ninja , mes talents sont certes reconnus , mais je n'ai jamais eu aucun moyen officiel ou non de savoir ma vraie valeur au combat , et le test de jounins me paraît approprier pour cela , ensuite je m'impliquerais directement dans cette guerre , vous n'êtes pas sans savoir , surtout vous Jiraya étant quelqu'un de doué dans l'obtention d'informations , que j'ai déjà mené des actions contre Orochimaru , mais jamais directement , or la guerre s'approche , inévitablement , et il est temps pour moi d'entrer dans cette guerre .

Tsunade afficha un air surpris , Shizune elle avait la mâchoire pendante , et Jiraya un sourire satisfait , Akuma et ses jutsus allait aider pour la guerre . oh oui , il en était sur .

Akuma : Je désirerais donc devenir jounin et remplirai les fonctions que l'on m'attribuera, si toutefois je réussis les examens bien sur . Et pour prouver ma bonne fois , j'aurais souhaité vous rendre un service qui fournira un avantage certain à Konoha et Suna , enfin surtout au niveau militaire .

Jiraya : Vous savez , vous rendrait un grand service en bataillant à nos côtés , et je ne vois pas ce que vous pourriez nous offrir d'avantage .

Tsunade : Je suis d'accord , quel genre de service pourriez vous rendre ? ( elle est perplexe là ... )

Akuma : Et bien , je désirais enseigner quelques uns de mes jutsus à vos ninjas .

Il avait dit ça comme en commentant le temps dehors , mais il savait l'impact qu'allait avoir cette phrase . En effet , les 3 personnes laissèrent tomber leur mâchoires à terre (eyh , c'est un manga après tout ! ) , Akuma voulait enseigner ses jutsus , lui l'expert et maître .

Akuma : Bien sur , je ne pourrais le faire qu'une fois par semaine normalement , si je deviens jounin , mais je pense qu'avec mes rouleaux , il n'y aura pas de problèmes , mais vous devez savoir que j'enseignerais les jutsus que je peut mettre à portée de tous , ou selon la spécialité ce chaque ninja , bien d'autres ne sont accessibles qu'à moi et à personne d'autre . Je ne désire pas m'imposer , mais un bâtiment vide serait parfait , je m'occuperais de le préparer , et j'accueillerais ceux qui veulent venir .

Tsunade un peu sous le choque des nouvelles d'aujourd'hui : Je m'en occuperais , soyez en sur , la seule chose que j'espère , c'est qu'un jour , vous me dirais pourquoi vous faite tout cela , je veut dire , sans m'imposer non plus , vos raisons personnelles ...

Akuma devînt soudainement mélancolique , il n'arrivait pas à cacher ses sentiments , son côtés impulsif ne l'avait jamais quitté , même s'il arrivait à se contrôler la plupart du temps , cette impulsivité lui avait toujours empêchait de rester calme et mettre de ses émotions , ce qui avait énerver un certain démon ...

Akuma : Un jour peut-être ... ( un blanc s'installe ) ... je vais devoir m'excuser, mais le voyage m'a un peu fatigué , et je désirerais me reposer , peut-être pouvais vous m'indiquer un hôtel ou une habitation pour mon séjour içi .

Jiraya se leva rapidement puis pris les commandes , il tira un Akuma étonné vers la sortie en disant ' je l'emmène à l'endroit rêvé ! A plus tard Tsunade , Shizune ! ' Akuma eu juste le temps d'incliner la tête et d'un bref ' au revoir ' avant d'être emporté par un Jiraya pressé . Il y eu un bref silence dans le bureau une fois les 2 hommes partis . Puis

Tsunade : La guerre se profile sous un meilleur jour , mais je n'arrive pas à me sortir de la tête que nous devions cela à un homme dont nous ne connaissons pas les vraies raisons ' qu'est ce que vous cachez Akuma ? '

Shizune : C'est vrai qu'il est étrange , mais les nouvelles sont excellentes je trouves , pas toi Tsunade ?

Tsunade : Si si ...

Shizune : Alors ce soir , je te propose de faire une pause , après ces nouvelles , un peu de détente fera du bien , on pourrais aller boire un saké ce soir , tu en penses quoi ?

Tsunade retrouvant un grand sourire et fermant les yeux de contentement : Oh oui , ' yahou du saké ! '

Pendant ce temps là , Jiraya avait relâche Akuma , et ils étaient dans les rues du village , Akuma faisant semblant d'observer le village , alors qu'il le redécouvrait en réalité , et il osa une chose lorsqu'il passèrent non loin de l'Ichiraku , il en avait vraiment envie et savait comment arriver à ses fins .

Akuma : Pouvons nous stopper un instant , j'ai un petit creux , et il y a un resto juste là .

Jiraya : Oh l'échoppe de ramens , venez , vous devez connaître ces nouilles .

Akuma : A vrai dire non , ce sont plutôt les odeurs qui ont attisées mon appétit .

Jiraya : Vous n'avez jamais mangé de ramens !

Son cri ce répercuta dans toute la rue et des passants leur jetèrent un regard bizarre avant de reprendre leur activités , mais le patron qui avait entendu se dirigea vers eux .

Patron souriant : Comment ça jamais mangé de ramens , bien le bonjour maître Jiraya ! J'ai entendu votre appel à l'aide ..haha ! Allez venez , je vais vous faire un prix d'ami , et vous monsieur , vous pourrais découvrir ! Allez venez !

Et il s'assirent à l'échoppe alors que le chef retournait à sa cuisine , préparant des nouilles pour 2 . Pendant ce temps , Jiraya entama la discussion .

Jiraya : Sachez que je désirais vous rencontrer depuis longtemps

Akuma : De même ..

Jiraya : Oui , qui ne reverrais pas de me rencontrer ! HAHA ! ... Euh bon bref , j'ai hâte de voir de quoi vous êtes capable pour l'examen des jounins , et je viendrais des l'aube lorsque vous enseignerais vos jutsus , je suis sur que l'on pourrais apprendre beaucoup l'un de l'autre .

Akuma : Ce sera avec joie . Les leçons d'un sennin comme vous doivent être vraiment intéressantes .

Jiraya : oui , elle le sont ..

Il se rappela que son dernière élève avait disparu et son visage mélancolique fît comprendre à Naruto que son ancien maître pensait à lui . Jiraya décida pour se reprendre de changer de sujet .

Jiraya : Je ne veux pas être indiscret , mais pourquoi vos yeux sont-ils fermés ?

Akuma : C'est un peu indiscret , mais je n'ouvre jamais les yeux , une habitude prise , et je n'en ai que rarement besoin , ça paraît étrange je sais , mais je vois sans avoir besoin de les ouvrir . La raison et le comment me concerne , mais sachez une chose , même en combat , je n'ouvre pas les yeux .

Jiraya intéressé et stupéfait : Alors vous n'en avait pas vraiment besoin , je n'arriverait pas à combattre sans mes yeux , ou du moins , pas à 100 pourcents .

Akuma : Et c'est compréhensible , mais c'est une technique comme une autre , et elle déstabilise bon nombre d'adversaires croyez moi ! Ah ! A table ! Alors voyons voir ces nouilles !

En réalité Naruto bouillait d'impatience en voyant le bol devant lui , mais il joua le jeu , en faisant semblant de gouter , sans tout avaler d'un coup , comme il aurait voulu le faire . il avala une premiére bouchée et des petites larmes pointèrent aux bouts des yeux clos . Le patron s'en inquiéta légèrement , puis paniqua lorsque Akuma tomba de sa chaise . Il allait l'aider avec Jiraya à se relever lorsque l'homme se releva avec une dignité princière pour s'asseoir à nouveau .

Akuma : C'EST DÉLICIEUX !

Et il se jeta sur le reste du bol , faisant sourire mélancoliquement Jiraya , et sourire le patron , qui se disait lui aussi qu'il avait peut-être trouvé son prochain super client ! Et une fois le bol fini , ils partirent , Akuma promettant qu'il reviendrait manger des nouilles , faisant sourire le patron , et il repartit à la suite de Jiraya qui l'emmena dans un hôtel assez luxueux où le sennin annonça que sa chambre serait payée par le village , il était un hôte de marque , et il avait été décidé qu'il logerait içi , ce dont Akuma le remercia grandement , en lui demandant de remercier aussi Tsunade . L'ermite aux crapauds le laissa au comptoir après avoir annoncé au patron de l'hôtel qu'il était avec Akuma . Celui ci pris sa chambre et une fois qu'il eut fermé la porte , il s'appuya dessus et soupira un instant , avant de jeter un coup d'œil autour de lui , un salon-cuisine , avec tout le matériel nécessaire , une chambre avec lit double le tout dans un ton sombre et des couleurs bleu marines et bleu ciel . La salle de bain avec toilettes , tout était assez spacieux et dégageait un certain luxe plutôt plaisant . Mais il retourna dans le salon où il trouvait qu'il manquait quelque chose . Il réfléchit un instant puis il se concentra et fit un simple signe d'une main , il tendit l'index ' Gakki Toojoo ! ' ( l'utilisateur fais apparaître un objet de son choix , le mot gakki signifiant instrument de musique , une concentration certaine fait apparaître l'instrument de son choix ) une guitare apparu dans un léger nuage de fumée devant lui , il l'attrapa et la posa sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil du salon . Maintenant ça allait mieux ! Il retourna dans la salle de bains et s'approcha lentement du miroir , un fois devant , il se concentra , voir si personne ne l'observait , il devait être prudent , une fois assuré que personne ne pourrait venir le déranger , il ouvrît lentement ses paupières ... et se regarda dans le miroir .

Devant lui se tenait son reflet , celui qu'il avait toujours du mal à fixer dans les yeux , il regarda ses pieds dans le miroir , et lentement remonta , jambes , bassin , tronc , les bras , le cou , la tête générale et finalement les yeux , 2 yeux différents , l'œil droit était blanc , seul le contour de la pupille se dessinait , mais le blanc restait flagrant , un blanc laiteux qu'il avait vu chez d'autres personnes , des personnes du village de Konoha , le clan Hyuga , leur Byakugan , et l'œil gauche était rouge et noir , avec 3 ronds entourant l'iris centrale , le Sharingan des Uchiwa , il n'ouvrait jamais les yeux , avec le Byakugan activé , cela ne lui servait à rien , il avait conscience de tout , autour de lui , et le Sharingan lui permettait d'analyser les moindres mouvement des personnes l'entourant , ce qui lui permettait d'analyser le geste le plus anodin sur plusieurs mètres à la ronde . Il avait depuis longtemps réussi à associer plusieurs dons , mais le Byakugan restait souvent activé , sinon il devait ouvrir les yeux , et personne ne devait les voir . Il activait la plupart du temps ces 2 là , mais il changeait selon la situation , lorsque le besoin s'en faisait ressentir , il désactivait le Sharingan et en activait un autre , durant son parcours , il en avait volait des dons , surtout lorsqu'il ne contrôlait pas encore son don à lui . Mais maintenant , il devait avouer qu'il était capable de faire énormément de chose , et uniquement grâce à ce don .

Il fixa un long moment les yeux de son reflet , puis referma ses paupières . Il se concentra un bref instant et les rouvrit , Naruto était alors de retour , 2 yeux azurs , un bleu qu'il ne devait pas montrait non plus , on pourrait facilement le reconnaître avec eux , c'est pourquoi dans tout les cas , personne ne devait voir ses iris , sous peine d'être reconnu , ou d'être interrogé pour savoir pourquoi il présentait les héritages familiaux d'autres familles .

Alors qu'il prenait conscience de tout ce qui l'attendait , et de combien tout cela était dur , une larme perla au coin de l'oeil gauche , elle roula sur sa joue pour se perdre sur son manteau . Il fît réapparaître Sharingan et Byakugan , et referma les yeux , puis il alla s'allongeait dans son lit , il fît un signe différent de chaque main , en murmurant de sa voie pure mais quelque peu triste ' Tate Suimin ' ( Une combinaison judicieuse de 2 jutsus , Tate : bouclier , et Suimin : sommeil ; en somme , il créait un bouclier qui le protège d'une éventuelle attaque basique et s'endort à l'aide d'un jutsu calmant , l'association permet de plus d'être alerter par le bouclier en cas d'attaque , permettant de réagir au cas où ) .

Il se roula en boule sous les draps , et repris son ronronnement qui ne l'avait jamais quitté pendant son sommeil depuis tant d'années , tandis qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue .

Voila pour ce chapitre , j'ai galéré j'avoue , mais j'aime assez le résultat ( tu m'étonnes ! )

Ze vous remerci de vos commentaires ! (MICI ! ) et vous souhaite un joyeux noël en ce 31 mai !

Salut !


	5. Les leçons de jeune érudit

**NARUTO : DONS ET DEMONS**

Annonce : Je risque de prendre un peu de retard , il faut me comprendre , j'ai environ 80 épisodes de Naruto version originale à regarder , donc à raison d heures de Naruto par jour , ça va me bouffer un tout petit peu de temps , mais n'ayez crainte ! Je continuerais , j'en fais la promesse , et je tiens mes promesses ( car pour moi , c'est ça être un ninja ! yaAA ! ... euh oula je m'enflamme comme Lee là ... ) Donc il me faudra un peu plus de temps pour publier pendant quelques temps ; mais arrêtons ces jacasseries , place à l'histoire (oh combien palpitante toujours ! )

Chapitre 5 : Les leçons du jeune érudit

C'est une matinée plutôt agitée aujourd'hui dans le bureau du Hokage , Tsunade avait réussi à trouver ce qu'elle cherchait , c'est à dire un grand bâtiment vide , et proche d'ici , ce qui l'arrangeait un tantinet elle devait l'avouer . Mais l'agitation venait d'autre part , de plusieurs personnes pour être franc , car les mêmes personnes que lors du retour de Jiraya étaient présentes , et le Hokage en avait un peu marre il devait bien l'avouer , Jiraya et Gai étaient de vrais zébulons et ils ne faisaient rien pour se retenir , ils marchaient de long en large , à en faire des cercles sur la moquette , et parlaient de temps à autre avec animation , faisant souffrir les tympans de Tsunade , elle sagement assise derrière son bureau bien qu'une veine sur sa tempe se convulser dangereusement , Shizune la regardait avec une appréhension certaine , se triturant les doigts , Kakashi se détendait avec Icha icha paradis 12 , une édition collector qu'il pensait avoir perdue et relisait avec bonheur , Asuma et Kurenai parlaient eux beaucoup plus discrètement , conscients de l'état de leur Hokage .

Puis soudainement il y eu un silence très bref , et tous regardèrent dans le coin derrière Tsunade , là où la fenêtre peinait à éclairer , dans ce coin sombre se tenait une silhouette . Tous restèrent sur le qui-vive un instant , prenant leur appuis pour parer à une quelconque et éventuelle attaque , mais la silhouette s'avance tranquillement de sa démarche si décontractée mais assurée , pour se révéler à la lumière . Akuma se tenait devant eux , sa capuche rabattue sur son visage .

Jiraya : Ah ! Enfin Akuma , nous vous attendions avec impatience !

Akuma s'avança devant le bureau du hokage et s'inclina poliment : je vous salut Tsunade . Bonjour à vous tous .. Et je suis désolé Jiraya mais .. j'espère ne pas être en retard ...

Tous regardèrent l'heure , pour voir avec consternation que l'aiguille était en train de franchir les 9 heures pile , heure à laquelle le rendez vous avait été prévu avec Jiraya la veille .

Tsunade : Pile à l'heure . Pourriez vous je vous pris retirer votre capuche , je dois avouer que c'est assez désagréable ...

Akuma : Désolé , une mauvaise habitude ...

Il retira alors sa capuche , se souvenant du regard appuyé la veille , et remarquant ce nouveau regard chez les senseis , Gai avait carrément un sourire plaqué qui montrait ses dents étincelantes . il y eu ce bref instant de flottement durant lequel Akuma soupira , si à chaque fois qu'il découvrait sa tête on le fixait , ça allait vite devenir lassant , encore heureux qu'il ne montre pas ses yeux ...

Ce fût Tsunade qui interrompît le silence en entamant directement

Tsunade : Bien , j'ai fait ce que vous demandiez hier , le bâtiment n'est pas loin , nous irons dés que Shizune vous aura remis les documents dont vous avez besoin .

Shizune s'avança avec une mine bien plus sérieuse et étala sur le bureau divers papiers .

Shizune : Voila , le premier est une autorisation vous permettant l'accès au village , gardez le toujours sur vous , avec cela vous pourrais vous promenez où bon vous semble dans le village et dans les forêts aux alentours . Et celui-là concerne l'inscription pour les examens de jounins .

Akuma discuta avec elle de quelques précisions , ne voulant en rien entacher sa relation avec Konoha à travers ses documents . Les senseis s'étonnèrent lorsqu'ils apprirent que Akuma voulait s'inscrire aux tests pour devenir jounin , mais ne posèrent pas de question , ils auraient leur réponses plus tard . Mais il était étrange de voir la facilité avec laquelle Akuma parlait et agissait , on avait l'impression qu'il réussissait dans toutes ses entreprises , comme l'avait annoncé auparavant Kakashi . Il avait ce quelque chose d'engageant , ce truc qui attirait inconsciemment . Son attitude , sa gestuelle , sa voix douce , son visage , tout respirait la confiance en soi et en même temps la mise en confiance de l'interlocuteur , alors qu'ils venaient juste de le rencontrer . Ce sentiment les laissa perplexe , car indéfinissable . Une fois que Akuma eût pris les documents , Tsunade se leva et le pria de la suivre avec tout les autres . Ils sortirent ainsi du bureau , et se dirigèrent vers le bâtiment . Tandis qu'ils marchaient , le silence se fît , et comme pour une procession , ils se retrouvèrent devant le Bâtiment .

Grand , d'un bois basique mais robuste et aux couleurs sobres , ils se fondait dans la masse , si ce n'est par sa taille . On y entreposait d'habitude tout les stocks d'armes ou de nourriture , en fonction des besoins en prévision , donc pour ce genre d'entrepôt , il s'étalait en une forme plus carré et plate qu'élevée .

Akuma : Il est parfait , exactement comme je voulais , liriez-vous dans mes pensées seigne..Tsunade ?

Tsunade : Je suis ravi qu'il vous convienne , mais l'aménagement risque de prendre du temps , il faudrait que vous donniez des plans , nous pourrions alors procéder , qu'en pensez-vous ?

Akuma tout sourire , bien que ses yeux restaient toujours clos , ce qui en intriguait plus d'un parmi le groupe : Ce ne sera pas la peine , je m'en occuperais , la seule chose dont j'aurais besoin , c'est d'élèves , il faudrait juste avertir d'une manière ou d'une autre les ninjas de votre village pour que je ne me retrouve pas avec 5 élèves uniquement ..

Tsunade : Je ferais en sorte que cela n'arrive pas rassurez vous . Mais quand pensez-vous alors commencer vos cours .

Akuma sans réfléchir : Oh! Dès demain ils commenceront !

Tous : QUOI !

Asuma : Et comment pourrez vous mettre en place le bâtiment et vos cours ?

Akuma : Il n'y a pas de problème , tout est déjà prévu , j'avais cette idée en tête depuis bien longtemps , et la mettre en pratique ne me prendra que la journée , ou un peu moins peut-être .

Il fixa l'entrepôt en faisant mine de réfléchir , puis s'écarta du groupe pour rentrer .

Akuma : Faite juste en sorte que demain , il y ait autant de ninjas que possible ici , je m'occupe de l'aménagement et tout le tralala , et Jiraya , je compte sur vous pour venir , nous pourrions échanger quelques propos sur les techniques d'investigation et d'espionnage .

Jiraya : Ce sera avec plaisir , et ne vous inquiétez pas , demain tout les ninjas de Konoha seront ici pour profiter de votre enseignement !

Akuma s'inclinant face à eux : Je n'en demande pas tant , mais je vous remercie profondément , j'espère que je serai un bon enseignant . A demain , soyez assurez que tout sera déjà prêt .

Et il pénétra dans le bâtiment . Tandis que de leur côté , ils étaient tous un peu retournés , tout allait si vite avec lui , vraiment imprévisible comme personnage . Et ils se séparèrent , assurés de se retrouver içi le lendemain .Tsunade et Shizune repartirent à leur travail , tandis que les senseis et Jiraya allait dans les rues , discutant des évènements récents , puis Jiraya raconta l'arrivée de Akuma et la discussion de la veille dans le bureau du Hokage . L'alliance favorable avec Suna , sa participation au test des jounins et son entrée direct dans la guerre qui se profilait , et enfin ses cours futurs , avec quelques interrogations et pronostics . Puis , alors que le sujet avait dévié sur le fait que Akuma soit si jeune , Le groupe en rencontra un autre , composé lui de Sakura , Ino , Chôji et Shikamaru .

Ils se croisèrent , et les jounins ayant comme programme de l'entrainement pour aujourd'hui ( ça tombe bien hein ! ) , ils décidèrent de s'arrêter au premier restaurant venu , histoire de tailler la bavette euhh ! de discuter civilement . Chacun commanda son plat , avec un extra pour Chôji , et ce furent les plus jeunes qui entamèrent la discussion .

Ino : Alors , comment se portent les senseis ?

Asuma : Les anciens senseis vont biens Ino , et vous , vous ne changeaient pas , mes 3 anciens élèves sont toujours chacuns dans leur monde . Toi tu parles toujours autant Ino , Shikamaru arrêtes tu ne deviendras jamais un nuage , et toi Chôj...

Chôji : Alors , ils arrivent ces plats !

Asuma : Qu'est ce que je disais ...

Et il enfouit sa tête dans ses mains , tandis que Kurenai se moquait de lui , Jiraya réfléchissait à son prochain livre depuis qu'il avait vu Kakashi replongeait dans ses lectures cochonnes .

Shikamaru se désintéressant des nuages : Alors , quoi de neuf à Konoha , moi avec mes 2 dernières missions , j'ai pas eu le temps de me reposer , résultat chui crevé maintenant .. pffffff ...

Sakura : Et bien pas grand chose , je suis au village depuis une semaine maintenant , et rien de neuf , des missions et encore des missions aux alentours , et arrêtes de te plaindre , si t'es crevé , fallait pas devenir ninja !

Kakashi ne levant pas la tête de son bouquin : Rien de spécial , si ce n'est que Akuma , l'homme aux rouleaux illimités est à Konoha .

Silence alors que les jeunes jounins le fixent avec de grand yeux pendant un instant , avant qu' Ino ne 'hurle

Ino : C'est vrai , mais c'est super ! vous croyez que nous pourrions le rencontrer , cet homme est une légende presque un mythe !

Shikamaru : Toi et tes rumeurs ... Alors , vous l'avez rencontré je suppose , je me demande ce qu'il fait ici ...la seule réponse plausible serait en rapport avec Oto .

Asuma : Je vois que tu n'as rien perdu de ton génie , c'est bien ...

Ino : Bon bref ! Alors , Comment est-il ?

Kurenai : Demande à maître Jiraya , il a passé plus de temps avec Akuma que nous .

Sakura : Alors , maître Jiraya ... Youhou !

Jiraya , qui avait les joues rosies en imaginant une scène sur les bords d'un lac , se reprit et répondit , ayant tout de même écouté la conversation .

Jiraya : Oh euh .. Et bien c'est quelqu'un de vraiment étrange , mais qui ne l'est pas hein ? Haha ! Euh .. oui bon ... Enfin quoi qu'il en soit nous savons qu'il est un proche de Gaara , le Kazekage de Suna , il est venu en temps qu'ambassadeur même s'il n'est d'aucun village à ce qu'on sait de lui , il a affirmé que l'alliance avec Suna se ferait , ce qui est très encourageant il faut bien le dire , et apparemment , il en discutera avec Gaara lors des examens des Jounins , puisque ce dernier compte venir y assister . Mais Akuma a demandé certaines choses bizarres , mais qui m'ont réjouies , tout d'abord , sachez qu'il participera à ces tests , pour savoir apparemment sa valeur au combat à ce qu'il m'a dit ... c'est assez étrange j'avoue , mais cela nous permettra de voir comment il se bat , on ne sait rien sur lui , on pourra donc obtenir quelques infos sur son style et ses techniques , elles sont vraiment réputées dans les hautes sphères ninjas .

Sakura : Oh , et bien , au moins on pourra passer le temps , je viendrais voir comment il est aux tests

Ino , Chôji et Shikamaru : Nous aussi .

Jiraya : Vous en aurez l'occasion bien plus tôt que vous le pensez ..

Shikamaru : Et pourquoi ?

Asuma : Il va donner des cours , et enseigner certaines de ces techniques .

4 bouches grandes ouvertes ...

Ino : Quand ! Et où ! Il va donner des cours , c'est génial yahaaa !

Shikamaru : Pfff , tu peux pas te calmer 5 minutes s'te plait ...

Sakura : Et vous savez comment tout cela va se dérouler senseis ?

Kurenai : Non , il commencera dès demain , il a dit qu'il préparait tout aujourd'hui , et que demain ceux qui veulent apprendre viennent , ça c'est vraiment bizarre aussi .

Jiraya : C'est pour ça que demain , il faudra aller voir , je suis sur que vous pourriez y apprendre beaucoup , c'est vraiment une chance pour Konoha qu'il ait décidé cela .

Shikamaru : Et vous savez pourquoi il fait tout cela ?

Jiraya : ...

Personne ne répondit , ce qui intrigua les jeunes jounins .

Shikamaru : Vous ne savez pas hein ?

Jiraya : Il a juste dit qu'il aiderait Konoha , et qu'il entrait dans la guerre contre Orochimaru .

Shikamaru : Donc il veut aider ... Même si on ne sait pas pourquoi , il veut combattre ; et nous enseigner ses techniques pourrait être un avantage , n'est ce pas .

Ino : Oh !

Sakura : C'est vrai que ça aiderait vraiment s'il faisait ça ...

Jiraya : Et c'est ce qu'il va faire ..

Shikamaru : Vraiment bizarre ce gars , moi ça me fatiguerais tout ça ...

Kurenai : Il est vrai qu' Akuma est quelqu'un d'étrange , et puis ses yeux ...

Ino : Quoi ses yeux ! Ils sont comment ? Ils sont beaux ? De quelle couleurs ?

Ricanement discrets de tous ...

Asuma : En réalité on n'en sait rien , il a toujours eût les yeux fermés durant la conversation , et même pour marcher , ça ne le dérange pas apparemment , comme si ...

Jiraya : Comme s'il n'en avait pas besoin hein ... J'en ai discuté de ça avec lui hier , il m'as dit qu'il ne s'en servait jamais , même en combat , ça m'a mis sur les fesses sur ce coup ...

Kakashi : Je suppose qu'il ne veut pas les montrer , c'est compréhensible d'ailleurs ...

Tous tournèrent la tête vers le ninja masqué , que voulez t-il dire par ' c'est compréhensible ' ? . Face aux yeux interrogateurs , Kakashi rangea son livre cochon dans sa poche et soupira . Puis il souleva son bandeau , révélant sa pupille avec le Sharingan .

Kakashi : C'est un inconvénient parfois que d'avoir des choses comme ça , et s'il avait un quelconque héritage familial , je peut comprendre qu'il ne souhaite pas le montrer , un peu comme moi . Certains héritages de clans s'expriment par des pupilles qui diffèrent de la normale , ou par des anormalités physiques , et certains clans sont très mal vus , alors cacher nos héritages et capacités s'avère parfois nécessaires , de plus on peut nous identifier rien qu'avec eux parfois , et dans ces cas là , bonjour la discrétion . C'est pourquoi c'est compréhensible .

tous hochèrent la tête , alors Akuma cachait-il un héritage , et si oui , alors lequel , quel genre de pouvoir avait-il , et vu sa réputation de ninja émérite , quelle était donc l'ampleur de son pouvoir , c'est donc en discutant de cet Akuma , de tout ce qu'on savait sur lui , que se poursuivît leur repas , ponctué par les exclamation de Ino et les gloussements de kakashi qui avait repris sa lecture ...

L'après midi débutait , et elle était sur de le trouver là , il y était toujours de toute façon , si quelqu'un voulait le voir , il suffisait d'aller au terrain d'entrainement . Depuis des années maintenant , il était renfermé , et ne parler que pour dire des choses importantes , et si on lui posait des questions un peu stupides , il s'en allait , sans répondre . Il était devenu un des ninjas les plus prometteurs et les plus doué de Konoha , et il était aussi respecté que craint , car ses talents avaient déjà plusieurs fois fait leur preuves . Oui , il était fort , il était beau , mais il était tellement froid et distant , et elle , elle ne savait pas toujours comment l'aborder , même si elle était la seule à pouvoir lui parler intelligemment et pendant plus d'une minute .

Sakura marchait tranquillement , elle avait le temps , et cet après midi était vraiment ensoleillé , elle profitait donc du beau temps et se dirigeait vers son ancien coéquipier , un ninja qui était devenu un ninja vraiment réputé , et le fait qu'il ait fait les Anbus pendant une année complète rajoutait à son prestige . Sasuke Uchiwa . Un homme discret et secret , qui était renfermé depuis tant d'années , Sakura savait qu'il ne répondrait même pas , mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher .

Et elle le trouva , il était assis en tailleur, et semblait se reposer à l'ombre d'un grand arbre , pas étonnant avec ce soleil . Elle s'approcha sans essayer de se cacher , c'était inutile de toute façon , ele s'adossa à un arbre à quelque mètres de lui , il avait les yeux clos et semblait se détendre , mais il savait qu'elle était là . Et ils restèrent quelques minutes comme ça , elle l'observait patiemment , et lui ne bougait pas , seul le bruissement des feuilles avec les bruits lointains du village se faisaient entendre . Puis ...

Sasuke ouvrant les yeux : Qu'y a t-il Sakura ?

Sakura : Je suis juste venu te dire que Akuma était au village , et qu'il donnera des cours et enseignera ses techniques à partir de demain , alors je pensais juste que ça t'intéresserait peut-être .

Et elle se retourna pour partir , commençant à marcher , tandis que Sasuke fronçait les sourcils , signe de réflexion .

Sasuke : C'est où ?

Sakura se retournant : L'entrepôt de stockage derrière les bureaux du Hokage .

Sasuke : J'y serrai alors ... à demain

Sakura : A demain .

Et elle repartit souriante , ravi que Sasuke ressorte un peu de sa monotone existence et qu'il se montre un peu au village , on ne l'y voyait jamais .

Peu à peu la rumeur se répandit dans le village , et la plupart des ninjas étaient vraiment enthousiastes , Akuma enseignait ses jutsus , motivant et excitant , voila ce que tous pensaient . Et pendant ce temps , Un certain ninja blond s'amusait à préparer ses cours et à aménager l'école : s'imaginant qu'il allait revoir sûrement ses amis , ou anciens amis , il ne savait pas comment les considérer , lui qui les avaient abandonné , Naruto appréhendait énormément , Akuma , il était Akuma et ne connaissait personne , voila ce qu'il fallait se dire , sinon il se ferait vite repérer , et il n'en avait surtout pas envie , ils les craignaient d'un certains côté , ils devaient être devenus des ninjas accomplis et être très fort , il n'avait réellement aucune idée de sa vraie valeur au combat , il se sous-estimait énormément d'après Kyubi , mais il ne serait sur de sa force que lorsqu'il aurait finit les examens , c'était en quelques sorte l'aboutissement final de toutes ces années passées à s'entraîner , à se tuer à la tâche , à accroître son pouvoir et à maîtriser toutes ses capacités , même s'il s'était promis de ne jamais utiliser certaines techniques qu'en cas d'ultime recours , il craignait encore son pouvoir , il était tellement dangereux parfois qu'il s'effrayait lui même , il se souvenait encore du jour ou il avait libérer pour la première fois son chakrâ , jamais encore il n'avait ressenti une telle chose , lui qui pensait connaître le chakrâ du démon , ce jour là , il avait connu la vraie puissance , mais ne s'était heureusement pas laisser dominer par elle .

Il secoua vivement la tête pour revenir à la réalité , et continua ses préparations , vivement demain .

Et l'après midi passa tranquillement , Naruto , excité et stressé , d'un côté ; et la plupart des ninjas de Konoha se préparant pour suivre des cours qui allaient réellement les étonner .

Dans la chambre d'hôtel de Naruto , tout était calme , le ronronnement toujours présent , et la légère aura quasi imperceptible qui signalait en réalité la présence du bouclier de chakrâ le protégeant . Puis le rituel étrange de Naruto au réveil débuta , le ronronnement cessa , l'aura disparût , et il se leva , toujours sans ouvrir les yeux , ce qui lui donnait des allures de somnambule , le tout s'étant déroulait en moins d'une demie seconde , ses réveils étaient toujours aussi explosifs et rapides , ainsi il était d'attaque dès le réveil , et prêt à entamer sa journée , même si celle-ci allait différer . Aujourd'hui , il allait donner des cours , enseigner , et sûrement , il l'espérait , revoir des connaissances .

Un expert en Taijutsu airait été impressionné par la vitesse d'Akuma , habillement , petit déjeuner , tout avait été expédier en exactement 21 secondes , les yeux fermés toujours , et encore pensait Naruto , ' j'ai prit tout mon temps ! ' . Il se glissa rapidement vers le coin le plus sombre de la chambre et sembla se fondre dons l'obscurité , avant de disparaître complétement , laissant l'endroit silencieux et vide . Entre son réveil et sa disparition , il ne s'était écoulée qu'une trentaine de secondes au plus ...

7h30 , l'heure où tout les ninjas de Konoha devait être frais et dispos pour une nouvelle journée remplis de missions , d'entraînement , bref , une journée comme les autres , comme toutes les autres , non ... ( un petit village résiste encore et toujours à l'envahisseur ... enfin bref ... ) les leçons d'Akuma commençaient dès aujourd'hui , alors que rien n'était encore prévu hier , mais Konoha avait une bonne organisation , et une majorité de missions avait était décalées pour permettre à un maximum de ninja d'assister aux leçons , et tous se dirigeaient , seuls ou en groupes , vers l'entrepôt . Ce qui était marrant il fallait bien l'avouer , c'était de voir tout ces gens qui venaient suivre des cours , se demandant comment ça allait se passer , comme des étudiants , de grands enfants , impatients d'aller à l'école . Et du coin de l'œil , Tsunade et certains anciens du village regardaient leur anciens élèves devenus adultes , retournaient de leur plein grès à l'école . L'ambiance était vraiment bonne enfant , même si une légère tension face à l'inconnu faisait face .

Puis tous arrivèrent devant le bâtiment et stoppèrent en le voyant . C'était leur entrepôt ou bien s'étaient-ils trompés ? Non c'était bien là ...Il avait complètement changé de l'extérieur , tout le bois était recouvert d'une peinture doré qui reflétait le soleil doucement et qui dégageait une chaleur réconfortante , et des tas d'arabesques et de sceaux étranges le recouvraient , inscris au noir . Il dégageait une beauté éblouissante et alors ils se rendirent compte du panneau qui se tenait au dessus de la porte , avec écrit en lettre gothique ARKADIA rouge sur blanc . Ainsi Akuma avait même donné un nom à l'endroit , même le nom respirait un certain respect et en même temps une note de légèreté .

Les portes dorées s'ouvrirent alors d'elles même , la 40ène de ninjas s'entre-regardèrent puis d'un commun accord ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée , silencieusement et calmement , ils entrèrent en rangées dans le bâtiment . Les cours d'Akuma allaient commençaient ...

une fois la porte passée , ils se retrouvèrent directement dans un grand demi cercle pouvant les accueillir facilement , même l'intérieur avait été changeait ... des murs blancs purs qui aboutissaient sur une grande double porte en bois massif sur laquelle les signes chinois inscrits disaient " ne jamais abandonner , toujours l'espoir " . une fois tous rentrés , ces portes s'ouvrirent et tous les regards se portèrent sur la silhouette qui se détacha peu à peu de l'ombre , en même temps que la lumière irradiait de plus en plus . Une apparition , Akuma s'avançait vers eux de sa démarche souple à l'aspect plus guerrier qu'autre chose . il avait toujours son manteau , et encore une fois sa capuche cachait son visage , il devait aimer les entrées un peu spectaculaires mais cela lui venait toujours naturellement ...

Il stoppa à quelques mètres du groupe et les observa brièvement , regardant déjà qui il connaissait en réalité : Les 4 senseis menaient apparemment le groupe , ce groupe constitué de ninjas beaucoup plus âgés que lui pour la plupart , mais il y avait des plus jeunes , même 2 gennins de 12-13 ans , et ... Sakura ... premier avalement de travers de Naruto ... Shinô là bas avec Kiba , il ne pourraient pas le reconnaître avec leur insectes et leur flaire donc pas de soucis ... Neji Tenten et Lee prés de la porte d'entrée Ok ...! Et personne d'autre pour l'instant ... fiouuuu ça pourrait être pire .

Sakura n'a pas changée , les cheveux mi longs jusqu'au cou , une robe robe cerise , un visage par contre beaucoup plus mature et assuré qu'autre fois , encourageant ... Shinô avait toujours ses lunettes et son manteau col super haut , mais ses cheveux avaient grandis énormément , ce qui lui donnait une tête en pétard hilarante , mais Naruto contînt son rire sans problème ... Kiba n'avait pas changé de vêtements , de tête , et sa taille était resté petite , en somme il n'avait pas trop changé , en revanche le monstre qui se tenait à ses pieds et qui devait être Akamaru impressionna Naruto , toujours blanc éclatant , mais des muscles bien puissants et des crocs dépassants ses babines ... de quoi maintenir les autres ninjas quelques peu à l'écart ...et les 3 derniers ... Neji arborait fièrement sa veste de jounin , et son regard implacable n'était pas dur , juste sérieux , il devait être un combattant hors pair aujourd'hui ... Tenten avait développée des formes gracieuses que ses vêtements identiques au passé mettaient en valeurs , mais on ne voyait jamais ou elle cachait toutes les armes qu'elles transportée , vraiment habile ... et Lee , ou Gai , Naruto ne savait plus trop , Lee portait la même tenue de jounin que son sensei , ce qui rendait leur apparence identique , Lee devait toujours vénérer son mentor pensa Naruto ...

Pour tout les ninjas , Akuma les inspectait rapidement du regard , bien qu'ils ne voyaient pas sa tête , ce qui était tout de même troublant pour une entrée , mais les senseis savaient déjà qu'il aimait ce type d'entrée pour les inconnus . Une fois son inspection terminée , Akuma retira sa capuche , dévoilant son visage , dont la jeunesse en étonna plus d'un qui croyait Akuma être beaucoup plus âgé ; et provoquant quelques rougissements chez la gente féminine , mais il fît comme s'il n'avait rien vu et entama .

Akuma : Je vous souhaite la bienvenue , ninjas de Konoha . Je me nomme Akuma et je serai votre enseignant .

Il s'inclina respectueusement comme à l'accoutumée , puis repris de sa voix douce mais sérieuse .

Akuma : Sachez que je demanderais seulement du sérieux et de la bonne volonté , ça ne sera pas compliqué , vous viendrez un par un derrière cette porte où , rapidement , je vous donnerai un rouleau qui devrais logiquement vous convenir , j'ai mes méthodes pour définir ce qui vous conviendra le mieux , alors ne cherchez pas à comprendre , car les techniques que je vous apprendrai seront parfaitement adaptées à vos styles , ne cherchez pas à savoir comment , une fois que vous aurait votre rouleau , chacun ira dans une salle différente pour apprendre . Vous n'aurez pas besoin de mon aide , ni de celle d'un autre d'ailleurs , mes rouleaux suffiront largement , tout ce dont vous aurez besoin , c'est du calme pour étudier . Je serais là si vous voulez quelques renseignements sur quoi que se soit . Pour le reste , vous venez quand vous voulez et selon vos horaires , l'Arkadia sera ouvert tout les samedis de 7h30 du matin à 6h du soir .

Il eût une attention sérieuse , et satisfait de son discours se retourna pour repasser la porte d'où il venait , mais il stoppa juste après l'avoir ouverte .

Akuma : Ah au fait ! Ne cherchez pas à essayer de dérober un parchemin , vous n'y arriverai pas ... Bien au premier de ces ninjas , ne vous inquiétés pas pour les autres , ça ira très vite .

Et il passa la porte , tandis que Gai , en éternel excité , s'élança à sa poursuite , impatient comme pas permis ... Une fois la porte refermé derrière ce dernier , les discussions commencèrent vivement ...

" C'est quoi ces cours bizarres ! " " ouahh il est trop beauuuu ! " "T'as vu comment il fait sérieux , aussi jeune , c'est effrayant ... " " Alors c'est lui Akuma , je sens que ses rouleaux vont être super utiles " " Vraiment étrange ce mec ... " " Je suis le suivant !"

C'était Lee qui avait crié cette dernière phrase en bousculant certains ninjas , qui reculèrent devant son enthousiasme digne de Gai ... Akuma avait raison , car tout allait très vite , toutes les 30 secondes , un ninja passait la porte , et en 20 minutes , tout le monde allait passer à ce rythme ...

.. ; "Suivant ou suivante ! "

Sakura avait patiemment attendue , mais elle décida que c'était son tour et s'avança avant que quiconque ne puisse réagir , elle ravala sa salive avant de passer la porte , autant l'avouer , Akuma était intimidant , et elle ne l'avait vu que de loin ... Une fois passait la porte , elle se retrouva devant Akuma , ou plutôt derrière lui . Ils étaient dans une salle carré , 2 portes se faisaient face , celle dont elle venait et celle dont Akuma , lui tournant le dos , fermait le battant . Sur les 2 autres murs se tenaient deux grandes étagères complètement vides ... Elle ne posa pas de question et attendit qu'il se retourne , ce qu'il fît rapidement . Il lui fît face les yeux clos , ce qui fît froncer les sourcils de la demoiselle .

Naruto avait , pour choisir les rouleaux convenant le mieux , changé sa pupille de Sharingan en une autre . Celle-ci lui venait de Kumo , le village du Nuage , là bas , les ninjas maîtrisait beaucoup les manipulations d'esprits , un peu comme Ino , mais en plus poussé , et cet œil venait d'une branche familiale possédant le Tenkeigan , un don permettant des lectures d'âmes et des possession poussées d'esprits , c'était un don qu'il ne voulait pas voler , mais Kyubi et son Chakrâ en avaient décidés autrement , ce fût d'ailleurs le seul héritage que le démon renard vola sans l'accord de Naruto . Kyubi le grand démon renard avait été engueulé par son réceptacle comme jamais . Ce fût aussi là seule fois où Kyubi eût regrette d'avoir trompé Naruto ...

Ainsi Naruto activé rarement ce pouvoir , c'était manqué de respect et de confiance aux autres que de lire dans leur esprits ... Mais aujourd'hui , cela aidait grandement Akuma . Il s'avança vers Sakura sans un mot , celle-ci eût un mouvement de recul face à cette approche , mais Akuma fît un rond avec ses 2 mains , et elle eût la pensée furtive qu'un parasite prenait place dans sa tête , avant qu'une migraine ne pointe le bout de son nez dans son crâne . Elle se prit la tête entre les mains tellement la douleur , si minime soit-elle , était arrivait subitement . Akuma se concentra un instant , réfléchissant aux sensations qu'il venait de ressentir , des flashs étaient apparus devant ses yeux , montrant en un instant les entrainements et combats majeurs de Sakura . Il réfléchît un instant puis fît d'un mouvement de main apparaître un rouleau d'une 30ène de centimètres qu'il attrapa facilement . Il posa sa main sur le crâne de Sakura qui n'avait pas réagit et une lueur apparut sur la main et le front , une couleur étrange , un chakrâ étrange , trop faible pour en déterminer la couleur , puis Naruto tapota une fois sur la tête de Sakura avec son index en murmurant : "Ian " ( ian : soulagement , relaxation .Technique simple qui permet , en donnant du chakrâ , de soulagé la douleur à différents endroits , plus la douleur est intense , plus la quantité de chakrâ donné l'est aussi )

Sakura ouvrît brusquement les yeux , la douleur avait disparue , et Akuma la légende avait sa main posée sur son front ... elle rougit légèrement , puis Akuma retira sa main .

Sakura : C'était quoi ça ?

Akuma : Désolé , Je devais observer vos aptitudes pour mieux définir le type de techniques qui vous conviendrait .

Sakura se calmant subitement : Ah .. Et alors ... ?

Akuma lui tendant le parchemin : Voila , ça devrait parfaitement vous allait comme technique , elle demande peu de chakrâ mais une bonne maîtrise , maîtrise que vous avez indéniablement .

Il sourit à la fin de sa phrase , sourire qu'elle lui rendit , le remerciant silencieusement du compliment .

Akuma : Maintenant vous n'avez plus qu'a passer cette porte , trouver un endroit tranquille et apprendre ce qu'il y a dans ce rouleau . Lorsque vous aurait fini , revenez le mettre sur l'une de ces étagères , et la semaine prochaine vous pourrez en commencer un autre , retenez bien ce qu'il y a d'inscrit dans chaque rouleau que vous aurait lu . Sinon vous devrait attendre une semaine complète avant de pouvoir revenir . SUIVANT OU SUIVANTE !

Et il se retourna pour lui ouvrir la porte par laquelle elle passa , la porte se referma derrière elle , tandis qu'elle entendit le prochain ninja venir . Et elle se retrouva ... Dans un des lieux les plus calmes qu'elle ait vu de son existence pourtant bien remplie .

Devant elle s'étendait un escalier qui lui permettait de voir l'intérieur complet du bâtiment . 2 couloirs traversait en croix l'espace , tout les murs étaient en toile blanche , fins et légers hauts d mètres , le tout maintenu par une armature d'un bois noir onyx fins . De grands lustre étaient suspendus au plafond ainsi que d'autres lumières se tenant sur quelques piliers maintenant l'ossature de bois , le tout donnait un endroit respirant la clarté , et la plénitude . Les couloirs principaux menaient à d'autres plus petit , et elle constata alors que tout était divisé en petit carré de 3 fois 3 mètres , chacun divisé par les murs en toiles , il y avait tellement de ces petites salles improvisées mais à l'aspect tellement chaleureuses , de quoi assurés l'enseignement d'une bonne 150ène de ninjas en même temps . Et enfin elle descendit les escaliers pour aller vers le centre , là où les 2 principaux couloirs se croisaient , et elle profita du spectacle qu'était le centre . Les 2 couloirs se retrouvaient sur un cercle d'une 10ène de mètres de diamètres , avec au centre une fontaine aménagée , ou 4 dragons entrelacés sortaient du centre en s'entrecroisant infiniment , et leur gueules crachaient un jet d'eau qui en retombant faisaient un bruit de clapotis des plus relaxant .

Pourquoi des dragons , elle ne savait pas , mais l'effet était vraiment reposant . L'ambiance conviviale incitée à y rester toujours , mais elle se rappela la raison de sa présence , elle prît le couloir de gauche et s'enfonça dans les dédales avant de trouver son bonheur en coulissant une porte , un coussin pour se mettre à genou et un petit tabouret pour s'asseoir , une table très basse pour dérouler le parchemin , et des bougies au cas ou le manque de lumière se présentait , ce qui était difficile étant donner la clarté du lieu ...

Elle se mit à genou , et impatiente comme une gamine , déroula le parchemin , posant une bougie sur l'extrémité pour éviter qu'il ne se ré-enroule . Et elle lut ...

Le parchemin se déroulait au fur et à mesure de la lecture . L'écriture était ronde et parfaitement lisible même pour un aveugle pensa-t-elle avant de se rendre compte d'une chose , La technique était ... géniale et lui plaisait , elle paraissait faite pour elle . Tate Karada était le nom de la technique , une technique qui permettait à l'utilisateur de recouvrir totalement son corps d'une couche extrêmement fine de chakrâ , d'où le fait qu'elle n'en prenait pas énormément pour un ninja confirmé et maitrisant le chakrâ comme elle , ayant eu la chance d'avoir reçue certains enseignements de Tsunade et Shizune . La technique en elle même permettait de réduire les impacts des coups physiques quels qu'ils soient , et plus on concentrait son chakrâ , plus la défense deviendrait forte , mais userait de chakrâ . Dans le même sens un coup portait avec du chakrâ était beaucoup plus puissant . Et la technique ressemblait à celle utilisait par le clan Hyuga , qui pouvait faire sortir du chakrâ par n'importe quel pores de son corps . Ici le principe était presque le même et juste un peu plus fatiguant , car il fallait faire sortir le chakrâ de soi même , ce qui demandait une excellente maîtrise , et il fallait le malaxer pour qu'il se superpose au corps et suive les mouvements . Et la plus grande difficulté résidait dans le fait que le chakrâ devait être à la fois solide , même si la couche était fine , pour endurer les choques offensifs ou défensifs ; et en même temps souple pour suivre les mouvements et ne pas enfermer l'utilisateur dans sa propre prison de chakrâ . L'idée était généralissime , extrêmement compliquée , mais brillante . Et elle s'attela de suite à voir comment diriger son chakrâ correctement , comment le malaxer pour son propre corps , et retînt finalement comment doser son chakrâ , le dosage se calculait selon le poids , l'âge , la taille , et ensuite proportionnellement , on pouvait renforcer le bouclier et inversement , jusqu'à l'activer instantanément .

Akuma était un vrai génie , la techniques difficile , mais pas impossible , il expliqué merveilleusement bien , des illustrations et conseils personnels apparaissaient parfois , et même une anecdote . Il lui faudrait du temps pour la maîtriser , déjà apprendre le parchemin par cœur sera difficile étant donné les données et leur longueurs (le parchemin s'étendait sur un bon 2m50 de longueur ... )

Et dans toutes les autres salles , les mêmes choses se produisaient , le ravissement quant au fait que la technique convenait , était intéressantes pour ne pas dire géniale , et que les explications d'Akuma ponctuées de ses expériences personnelles vraiment parfaites .

De son côté , Akuma avait fini de s'occuper des ninjas , et venait de recevoir Jiraya , et la journée entière passa rapidement pour tout les shinobis de Konoha ...

VOILA LE CHAPITRE ET FINI !

Pfiiouuuuu , j'ai galérait , et pis j'arrête pas de regarder les épisodes de Naruto , une vraie drogue j'vous jure ...

Enfin bon bref ... REPONSE AUX REVIEWS ! Alors ...

Moira Serpy-Griffy : Gomen de pas avoir répondu plus clairement précédemment , saches que j'ai choisit le couple Naruto / ... Ah Ah ! Ben vous le saurait tous quand ils seront ensemble ... ensuite , si tu veux que ze te réponde , ben fô poser des question ! ) Sinon , continu à m'encourager parce que ... ben parce que ca m'encourage pour la suite ... ! Merci et on se revoit dans 2 chapitre , (je répondrai aux reviews tout les 2 chapitres )

Nouky : merci d'apprécier mon histoire et de me faire des bisous , alors je t'en donne aussi ( chez nous on se fait la bise oui ou non hein ! ) bisous !

Murasaki-kun : Merci de qualifier mon histoire de magnifique (ça m'a retouné le caleçon (si j'en avais seulement un ..) ) et saches que l'action arrive au prochain chapitre !

Chibi Kazan' : oui mon histoire est compliqué , mais si tu a lu ' De la démocratie en Amérique ' , un livre de droit et de philosophie , alors tu comprendra le vrai sens du mot compliqué hihihi ! huhuhuh ! houhouhou ! hahaha ! ( fou rire informatique ) Sinon je dirais rien sur les couples , vous découvrirais tout lorsque vous lirait l'histoire ; Sinon , tu as vu les réactions , mais personne n'est sensé le connaître , sinon en tant qu'Akuma , donc , on le traite comme Akuma ... C'est à dire UNE LEGENDE !

HYaaaaaaaahahahahaha ! A plus Ookami ;-)

ShadowBack : Certains de tes cadeaux seront peutêtre satisfait ou non , ça dépend lequel . sinon tes reviews réchauffe le coeur et me motive , merci du soutien et t'inquiète pas , du combat au prochain chapitre ...

lablonde2712 : c'est gentil d'être patiente mais voila mon chapitre , alors comment tu le trouves ? bon bha bisous et puis continu à m'envoyer des reviews !

pino1080 : Je suis content que tu aime l'idée du voleur de Don , je comptais faire le même scénario version Harry Topper , mais je me suis lancé pour Naruto finalement ... Mais dès que je fini cette histoire j'ai déja la prochaine en tête , avec harry potter et une histoire différente ... mais dans un avenir très lointain ..! Salut !

Keurjani : J'aime aussi l'idée (après tout elle est de moi ! ) Continue de lire et amuse toi ! Kissou. Voila !

Dans le prochain chapitre : le début des exames jounins, pourquoi Certains ninja ne sont pas encore là , et Sasuke ... AhAh !

AVIS A TOUS : Dès les 50 reviews dépassée , j'en dirai plus sur moi et ma vie , ensuite les infos couleront au compte gouttes , selon les reviews .

Sinon un tit comentaire ça fait de mal à personne , au contraire , ça me fait du bien ,alors allez-y et à vos claviers ! ...

Voili voilou ...


	6. Enfin

**NARUTO : DONS ET DEMON**

AVIS A TOUS : Je souhaiterais faire part d'une idée que j'ai trouvait intéressante et que je revendique en ce 2 septembre 2006 , date à laquelle j'écris ceci . L'idée est de collé de la musique en lisant , mais bien sur pas n'importe quelle musique !! Celles de Naruto évidemment ... Et comme j'ai trouvé le site idéal , je pensais que l'idée vous plairait peut-être . Donc voila il suffit de taper sur le moteur de recherche Google : " Naruto Trad " une fois sur ce site au combien intérressant !!! Vous n'avez plus qu'à cliquez sur " OST " dans la liste de gauche section Animé . Et voila vous avez plein de musique de Naruto , des siks de combats , ou qui font pleurer comme " Sadness and Sorrow " . Donc je pensais mettre quelque fois le titre d'une de ces musiques à écouter pendant votre lecture et qui pourrait mieux collait à mon récit , histoire de se plonger plus profondément dans l'histoire !!!!!!

Dites moi si vous trouvez l'idée intérressante ou nulle , ou encore si vous ou quelqun d'autre l'avez déjà eu avant . Voila ze vous remercie de lire cet intérlude , et place au spectacle !!

Voila le Chapitre 6 !!!!!!!!! ..

Chapitre 6 : Enfin

Naruto se leva tôt et rapidement , comme toujours , ce jour là ; il n'avait rien à faire de particulier officiellement 6 jours sur 7 , à part le samedi où il enseignait , il avait donc 6 jours pour ne rien faire . Mais quelqun comme Naruto Uzumaki ne pouvait pas rester stable ou inactif , alors il passait le temps à flâner dans le village et surtout à créer des jutsus comme il en avait pris l'habitude au cours des dernières années , personne ne connaissait le pourquoi de sa facilité à en créer , mais il fallait avouer que ses réserves de chakrâ lui permettaient de ne jamais s'arréter , le fait d'avoir travaillé sur les sceaux se trouvant dans la salle des esprits , c'est comme ça qu'il aimait l'appeller , lui avait permit beaucoup de choses .

_FLASH BACK_

Naruto se trouvait dans la salle qui renfermait le plus puissant et le plus dangeureux des démons , mais il se trouvait aussi en lui même , et malgré l'étrangeté de cette situation , le blondin trouvait celà tout à fait normal . Il en avait l'habitude , et le fait de voir Kyubi , le démon renard , ne l'effrayait pas , il était de toute façon une partie de lui et dans quelques temps , tout deux ne feraient plus qu'un . En effet Naruto avait depuis sa fuite de Konoha comprit et apprit beaucoup de chose , notamment que Kyubi , bien que démoniaque ferait tout pour le protéger , et aussi qu'il lui cachait encore certaines vérités . Mais il avait aussi progressé , depuis des mois déjà il travaillait sur les sceaux qui le liaient à Kyubi ; et il avait réussi à en modifier 3 , et à en effacer 1 . Les 3 modifiées lui permettait de contrôler son apparence , étrange , mais pratique , car depuis il avait perdu ses moustaches aux joues , et son physique avait gagné en stature , et ce dernier détail était important , car en effacant tout le sceaux sur le contrôle du chakrâ de Kyubi , il lui fallait un corps puissant pouvant contenir tout le chakrâ . Donc il devait faire progresser son physique et l'accés au chakrâ démoniaque en même temps .

Puis Naruto avait , bien après , fait une découverte , le fait d'avoir autant de chakrâ à disposition lui permetté beaucoup de choses , moins fatigué , plus endurant , il arrivait à rester des jours entiers éveillé avant de sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur mais court . Il comprit alors qu'une maîtrise parfaite d'un chakrâ aussi immense lui permettrait énormément de choses , ainsi il pourrait créer ses propres techniques , cela serait longs mais extrèmement pratique , et peut-être qu'il pourrait contrôler son chakrâ pour l'empécher de voler les dons d'autrui ... Et c'est avec ces pensées en tête qu'il se mît en premier lieu à maîtriser son chakrâ parfaitement , sans se douter que cela allait lui prendre 2 années entières , mais lui donnerait la capacité de créer des techniques à foison ...

_FIN FLASH BACK_

C'était un lundi matin normal pour Konoha , on s'échangeait les dernières nouvelles venant de l'exterieur ou les potins sur le village , tout en profitant de la chaleur qui régnait déjà dehors . Mais certains évènements revenaient plus souvent sur les lèvres , tout d'abord les nouvelles d'Oto , l'avancement des préparatifs , comment se présageait-elle , puis le fait qu'un ninja célèbre dénommé Akuma résidait au village et qu'il enseignait , et enfin le tournoi des jounins qui devait débutait dans le courant de la semaine suivante , soit une 10ène de jours . Tant de sujets de discussions rendait le village bien plus animé encore qu'il ne l'était d'habitude .

( je vous conseille d'écouter " Grief and Sorrow " ) )

Et de son côté Naruto était plus déchiré qu'autre chose ... Le fait d'être à Konoha lui remplissait le coeur de joie , son village natal , le soleil qui réchauffait le coeur et apaisait l'âme , il avait l'impression de revenir d'un cauchemar , mais à l'opposé , être içi sous les traits d'Akuma , inconnu mais célèbre , lui arracher le coeur , revoir ses amis , les sensais et les sennins , sans leur révéler qui il était ... combien de fois , en voyant un visage connu , il avait envie de lui sautait au coup en lui disant qu'il lui avait manqué , et qu'il était Naruto ...

Mais il se savait considéré comme un déserteur , recherché , comme un criminel , par le village de Konoha , et il devinait que ceux qu'il avait connu le considéraient pirement , sûrement comme un lâche , peut-être même un traître , il n'en avait aucune idée et préférait ne pas le savoir , de plus discuter avec d'autre sur Naruto Uzumaki ne ferait qu'attirer l'attention encore plus sur lui ... Lui qui aimait en tant qu'Akuma la discrétion par dessus tout . Mais il n'avait jamais abandonné son village , et serait prêt à donner sa vie et à sacrifier tout son chakrâ si cela pouvait aider et sauver Konoha . C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il avait décidé d'enseigner et de participer aux test jounins , il voulait au moins avoir l'illusion de faire parti de ce village , de son village ...

Ce fût donc un peu plus lentement qu'il se leva et se prépara , comme pour retarder cette journée , il sentait quelque chose , cette journée serait différente , en bien ou en mal , il ne pouvait pas le devinait , mais c'était là , présent en lui ...

Il était dans les rues de Konoha , s'émerveillant du spectacle qu'offraient inconsciemment les habitants dans leur routine habituelle , mais qui lui avaient tant manquées , et se dirigait vers l'Ichiraku , impatient intèrieurement de pouvoir ingurgiter des ramens . Et c'est à quelques pas de l"echope qu'il croisa une des personnes qu'il redoutait le plus , bien qu'il n'en montra rien .

Uchiwa Sasuke

Un nom qu'il avait entendu dans les endroits où on était sur d'avoir les informations recherchées , un nom qui fesait peur à beaucoup ... Mais il n'avait pas peur du ninja ... non ... il avait peur de l'ancien coéquipier ... celui qui avait était son presque frère , un ami au passé aussi douloureux que lui ... et qui avait su partagé la peine qui les liés ... chacun avaient su puiser dans l'autre pour trouver sa force ... mais qu'en été-t-il devenu depuis qu'il était parti ...

Akuma bien qu'en alerte fît comme si de rien n'était , et continua son chemin , se dirigeant vers l'echope de ramens , qui étaient partiellement sorties de son esprit , et alla s'asseoir tranquillement , Sasuke avait continué son chemin , ne jetant pas même un regard au jeune homme blond qui été passé devant lui . Il n'avait pas pu aller au cours d'Akuma à cause de Tsunade , qui lui avait donnée une mission urgente , mais il comptait bien se rattrapait et aller aux cours d' Akuma , il savait qu'il pourrait encore plus progresser avec un homme comme lui , et se dirigea chez Sakura , qui allait être étonnée que l'Uchiwa se déplace chez elle , il ne le faisait jamais , mais là , il voulait vraiment savoir comment se déroulait les cours le l'homme aux rouleaux illimités .

Cette rencontre ne resta pas dans les anales de Konoha , mais elle était encrée dans l'esprit de Naruto , Sasuke avait peu changé , plus grand et à l'apparence plus robuste , son expression faciale et ses vetements n'avaient pas changés , mais Naruto avait tout de suite vu cette lueur dans ces yeux , la même que lui lorsqu'il avait quitté le village , un mélange de tristesse voire de détresse , de colère et de détermination ... Ils étaient tout deux identiques , mêmes après toutes ces années passées ... , et Naruto commanda 6 bols de ramens , pour oublier à quel point il avait put faire mal à ses coéquipiers , à son ancienne famille ..

Il garda la tête basse pendant presque tout le repas , discutant tout de même avec le chef , mais au fond le lui , il se sentait vraiment mal , il ne pouvait et ne voulait pas se montrer au grand jour , mais il savait que cela allait arriver , un jour où l'autre , et il redoutait toujours ce moment .. de plus en plus .

Il garda alors un sourire amer pendant la journée , s'entraînant plus durement encore dans son coin , personne ne savait où il s'entrainait , et c'était mieux comme ça , ses techniques étaient à lui , et celles qu'il créeait ces temps-cis étaient plus dangeureuses qu'à l'accoutumée , notamment le tourbillion de chakrâ , un justsu dévastateur que lui seul pouvait utilisé , à cause de la quantité colossale de chakrâ utilisée , et du fait que cette technique ne laisserrait que des cadavres autour d'elle , alors mieux valait que seul lui maîtrise cette technique , même si elle lui avait pris 6 mois pour être parfaitement abouties ...

Puis vînt le samedi .. toute la semaine avait rapidement passée , et les préparatifs pour les examens jounins étaient términés ... Naruto avait redouté ce samedi plus que les examens , sur qu'il y verrai cette fois tout ceux qu'il avait cotoyé des années durant ...

Ce fût malheureusement pour lui le cas ...

Il se présenta devant une 60ène de ninja ce samedi matin . Tous le fixait avec ce regard où se melaient respects et admiration , il y était habitué depuis longtemps , même si ceux-cis le déstabilisaient , car ils connaissaient la plupart des personnes qui le fixaient en ce moment .

Akuma : Bien le boujour à vous , pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas je suis Akuma , et je serai votre enseignant chaque samedi , de 7h30 à 6h , heures d'ouvertures de l'ARKADIA . Mes rouleaux seront les seules choses dont vous aurez besoins , n'essayez pas par contre de les prendre ou il vous en coûtera . Chacun votre tour vous passerez . Au premier de ces ninjas .

Il adorait parler comme ça , la sensation était grisante , mais il aurez préféré rire et faire une bonne blague ... qui sait , un jour peut-être ... Et il repassa par la porte .

Il se sentait mal ... Il avait fait passé une 30ène de ninjas déjà , et certains visages l'avaient troublés , tout le groupe d'Asuma , Chôji , Ino et Shikamaru . Chôji avait eu un sourire bienveillant , Ino lui avait demandé un autographe , il avait bien rit avec elle et lui avait signé , mais en réalité il se demandait comment réagirait Ino si elle savait qu'elle venait de demander un autographe à Naruto . Et Shikamaru avait eu un regard calculateur tout au long de l'echange , lui d'apparence si nonchalant , mais Naruto savait que son intelligence lui permettait de comprendre beaucoup de choses avec très peu d'indices .

Sakura avait toujours cet air souriante et intimidée , mais il savait qu'elle était une kunoïchi hors pair , il suffisait juste de lui faire comprendre à quel point elle l'était . Mais juste derrière elle vînt Sasuke . Il avait eu un air détèrminé , et était bien le seul à ne pas avoir ciller lors de la lecture d'esprit . Naruto y avait vu de la colère , de la haine , mais surtout cette detresse qu'il avait entrevue près de l'Ichiraku . La tête de Sasuke était pleine d'interrogations , de doutes sur le futur , la guerre , Naruto , et Itashi . Tout se mélangeait dans la tête du ninja au Shâringan , son âme était sombre , et Naruto se promit dès lors de tout faire pour lui redonner l'espoir , et lui montrer que sa vie ne se résumerait pas à la vengeance et à la guerre .

Sasuke le fixa , tendit que Naruto le fixant à son tour leva d'un geste vif le bras et tendant l'instant suivant un parchemin à son ancien rival . Sasuke le remercia brièvement d'un imperceptible salut de la tête , avant de prendre la porte et allant se chercher une salle . Naruto eu un soupir minuscule ne sachant que penser de tout cela , sa propre indiférrence le déranger en son for intérieur . Avait-il perdu sa sensibilité ?

De son côté Sasuke fila directement vers la première salle qu'il trouvait , découvrant alors la technique que lui avait choisit l'homme aux rouleaux infinis . Le nom le fit tiquer , mais la suite lui fit vite oublier . Kiru Kankaku était cette fois ci un nom aux sonorités amusantes il fallait bien l'avouer ... Mais le nom en lui même révelait sans équivoque le but de la technique ; couper les sensations au sens propre du terme . Cette attaque dangereusement difficile avait pour but de porter à grande vitesse 1 ou 2 coups au niveau de la nuque et du dos de l'adversaire , afin de lui couper un de ses 5 sens ; la vue et l'ouie étant ceux les plus visés . Il suffisait d'insufler la bonne dose de chakrâ dans les doigts et de frapper au bons endroits . Mais cette technique etait dangereuse car à double tranchant . Si l'adversaire esquiver l'attaque , alors l'attaquant , du fait de sa vitesse , ne pourrait surement pas ralentir à temps pour esquiver une riposte qui pourrait s'avérer mortelle étant donné l'exposition que subirait alors l'attaquant . enfin l'utilisation de cette technique relevait plus de la cruauté que de l'utilité dans la plupart des cas , à part pour faire des prisonniers , un combats entre ninjas signifiait presque tout le temps la mort pour l'un où l'autre . Ainsi utiliser cette technique dans un combat mortel revenait surtout à faire agoniser inutilement l'adverdaire . Mais Sasuke ne se formalisa pas sur ces informations et se contenta d'apprendre cette technique au combien intéressante à ses yeux ... peut-être pourrait-il parvenir à l'utiliser contre son frère ...

Naruto de son côté savait que la technique qu'il venait de donner à Sasuke était dangeureuse , mais il lui faisait confiance , ou du moins au Sasuke qu'il avait connu , il se sentait un peu inconnu par rapport aux autres parfois . Mais la joie d'être à Konoha effacait rapidement ses doutes et ses peurs , et ainsi il referma la porte derrière son ancien coéquipiers après avoir crier un : Suivant ou suivante ... retentissant ... il se retourna pour se retrouver face à quelqun qu'il avait toujours trouvé bizarre mais gentil , ou plutôt gentille , le plus souvent .

Hinata Hyuga .

Il la reconnu surtout grâce à ses yeux blanc laiteux , bien que ceux cis fixait plus le sol qu'autre chose ... Il ne put s'empécher de sourire face à cette habitude qu'elle n'avait apparement toujours pas perdue . Les yeux hermetiquement clos , il la détailla rapidement la ninja . Plus grande , les cheveux plus longs derrière , se croisant en une queue naturelle , un corps qui apparaissait plus svelte sans le manteau de fourrure auquel elle avait habituée les autres , et cette éternelle pâleur que même le soleil brûlant du pays du feu n'arrivait pas à effacer .

Il s'avanca de sa démarche rapide vers elle , celle cie relevant la tête , complétement paralysée et les yeux écarquillés le fixant . Il posa sa main sur son front , ce qui fît frissoner la kunoïchi tandis qu'elle inspirait le plus discrètrement possible de grandes boufées d'air .

Naruto lui se demandait juste avant , comment se déroulait les entrainements d'Hinata ? Comme il se l'était demandé pour tout ses anciens camarades . Et dès lors qu'il posa sa main sur son front , il plongea dans un abime de chaos où la confusion régnait en maîtresse ...

Naruto : ' Dans quoi je suis encore tombé moi ??? '

( je vous conseille d'écouter Sadness and Sorrow ) ( Vraiment triste si vous voulez mon avis OQ )

6 jours plus tards , un calme inhabituel régnait sur Konoha , ainsi qu'une certaine tension il fallait l'avouer , c'est un début de soirée où la chaleur persiste , mais elle en devient douce avec la légère brise qui s'est levée , l'atmosphère en ressort paradoxalement mélancolique , sans aucune raison apparente . Mais Lui s'y complet en cette fin de journée .

Naruto se trouvait sur le Mont Hokage , seul et admirant le coucher de soleil , il s'était assis pour trouver le calme sur la tête fraichement taillée de la dernière Hokage du village . Le ciel orangé , la tiédeur de l'air et enfin la vue du village ... tout lui donner envie de crier sa joie et sa tristesse . Toutes les images de ses amis , depuis qu'il était revenu , repassaient dans sa tête , et semblaient s'additionnaient pour le culpabiliser ; et les seuls sentiments qui s'en ressortaient étaient la trahison , et le dégout de soi-même .

Et demain commencaient les examens de Jounins , la peur le tiraillait , lui nouant l'estomac , lui compressant le coeur à un rythme difficilement soutenable .

Il se retrouvait comme il y a 5 ans , il avait envie de fuir ...

" NON !!!!!!!!!! "

Naruto , les yeux eternellement clos , sursauta de sa position , et fronca les sourcils , se plongeant dans ses pensées , ou plutôt son esprit ...

La voix grave qui avait retentie , avait uniquement retentie dans sa tête ; puissante et sage

Tout était noir , mais il savait qu'il était là , il ne pouvait en être autrement de toute façon . Celui qui pendant des générations rasait , terrorisait , tuait ... Le Démon renard avait poussait ce cri .

Ainsi une discussion allait s'engageait dans l'esprit tourmenté du bijuu .

Naruto : Comment ça non ?

Et la voix lui répondit dans le noir des méandres omniprésentes ici là .

Kyubi : Non tu ne dois pas fuir .

Naruto : Toujours à écouter aux portes ?

Kyubi : Je n'ai rien d'autres à faire ,toujours à suivre ta vie , et tes pensées sont miennes depuis longtemps à présent .

Naruto : ... Et je ne dois pas fuir dis-tu .

Kyubi : Bien sur baka ... Fuir maintenant , aprés tout le chemin déja parcouru , ça ne serait que lacheté et peur . D'accord c'est troublant pour toi tout ça je sais , mais c'est maintenant justement que tout va sérieusement commencer . Et puis reculer serait renier ton village et tes amis , mais surtout toi même et tes idéaux . Tu n'as jamais abandonné jusqu'à ce jour , ça n'est surement pas aujourd'hui que ça va commencer .

Naruto : ... ( Il réfléchit là ... - - )

Kyubi : Héhéhé !!

Naruto : Pourquoi ris-tu ?

Kyubi : C'est la première fois que je te remonte vraiment le moral . Et ca me parait toujours aussi étrange ...

Naruto : ... Oui , je crois que j'ai compris . Merci beaucoup Kyu

Kyubi : Qu'on me dise merci , ça aussi ca me fait un drôle de truc ...

Naruto se leva et se dirigea chez lui avec une dernière pensée pour le renard : Oui , avoir un coeur pour toi , c'est sur que ca doit te faire tout drôle ... hihihihi ...

( 00 )

Le jour J ... Rester concentrer , se vider l'esprit ,rester fort , ne jamais abandonner ... Voila se que pensait notre chère tête blonde nationale alors qu'elle se dirigeait avec grâce vers le bâtiment du Hokage , le sommeil était vite venu après les paroles apaisantes , et plus profondes qu'elles n'y parraissaient , du Démon renard , " tout à fait le genre de Kyubi " se dit mentalement Naruto alor qu'il tournait le dernier angle de la rue avant d'arriver . Il ralentit ses pas soudainement , sans se rendre compte de la grâce qu'il y mettait toujours , puis avanca plus modérément parmis la foule présente .

Une bonne centaine de ninjas était réunie en un groupe silencieux devant le bâtiments principal et ses grandes portes closes .

Il était alors 6 heures du matin et le soleil se levait à peine sur Konoha .

Naruto : " Comment ca sera cette fois ? ... Pitié pas d'examens écrit !!!!!!!!!! ... Oui , juste du combat , de l'action , allez on est attentif , on reste CON-CEN-TRE ...!!! "

Il s'avanca parmis les candidats et stoppa sa marche arrivé au milieu du groupe , ils se trouvaient dans la cour menant dans les bureaux des chefs du village et du Hokage . Devant la grande porte d'entrée se trouvait une estrade sur laquelle personne ne se trouvait pour le moment . Mais ce moment ne saurait tarder . En effet quelques secondes plus tard après que Naruto ait stoppé , un ninja s'avanca et monta de sa démarche militaire sur l'estrade . Il était assez grand , un ruban sur la tête , habillé de vetements bleu marine et noir , son visage inflexible scrutant chacunes et chacuns des candidats . Deux cicatrices traversaient son visage en diagonale . Hibiki Morino dans toute sa splendeur . Celui qui avait fait passer le 1er test lors des examenx chunins de Naruto ... " comment oublier un personnage pareil ??? " pensa avec crainte le blondin ...

Hibiki Morino était , en plus d'être examinateurs à temps partiel , le chef de la section interrogatoire de Konoha , un homme qui connaissait tout ce qui se faisait en matière de torture physique et/ou morale , quelqun qui savait ce que résérvait la vie à la plupart des ninjas , et surtout celui qui allait faire subir mille et une souffrances à tout les ninjas ici présent ...

Une fois qu'il eu poser son regard sur l'assemblée entière , un soupir blasé franchit ses lévres ... brisant le silence qu'il avait lui même instaurer par son arrivée ...

Son soupir fît frissoner quelques ninjas , les moins téméraires ... ceux cis se demandaient ce que cette personne leur avaient réservé ... les autres se disant qu'ils vaincraient tout obstacles ... Et Naruto qui ria mentalement en se disant que d'entrée l'examinateur commencait sa torture ...

Un léger vent se leva , secouant le manteau long de Hibiki ... Son regard se fît plus percant soudainement , et alors que le vent se baisait , il entama d'une vois sèche mais grave :

Hibiki : Ninjas !! Bienvenue ... Aujourd'hui vous allez participer aux examens jounins ... Vous êtes tous conscient des risques que vous allez encourir ; du moins je l'espère ; dont j'évite les mises en conditions inutiles ou les discours sur la dangerosité des tests ... Dont sans plus tarder nous allons commencer ...

Il prit une légère inspiration , tandis qu'un ninja portant un cache-oeil apparaissait subitement derrière lui , muni d'une grange corbeille qu'il déposa rapidement avant de se reculer .

Hibiki : Vous êtes exactement 127 ninjas . Demain soir , vous ne serez plus que 27 .

Tandis que la plupart des ninjes grincèrent des dents , il reprit avec un fin sourire quelque peu sadique ...

Hibiki : Dans une arène prédéfinie , 2 d'entre vous se battrons , et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que 27 participants . Dans le panier qui se situe derrière moi se trouve des papiers sur lesquels figurent vos noms , ils seront piochés au fur et à mesure , déterminant de cette manière les combattants . Plusieurs " personnalité " assisteront aux combats , les kages de vos villages respectifs notamment , puis des ninjas de haut rangs tels des anbus ou jounins , même des maîtres venus de loin ... Ils seront là pour assister à au spectacle , mais aussi pour déterminer les gagnants des combats s'il y a des problèmes quant à leur issus . Enfin si vous tenez à faire de belles prestations , pour marquer votre emprunte dans notre monde , ou gagner un enseignement avec un mâitre , c'est maintenant qu'il faut commencer ...

L'examinateur tortureur se retourna puis s'avanca pour ouvrir les portes se situant derrière l'estrade ; mais une fois les mains posées sur les poignées , il se retourna , un sourire immensément sadique sur les lèvres ...

Hibiki : Ah !! oui , deux dernière petites choses , les combats peuvent aller jusqu'à la mort ...

Tout le monde , et Akuma en premier , frissonna au ton employé .

Hibiki : Et seul le " Taijutsu " sera utilisé lors de vos combats . Bonne chance .

Et il ouvrît la porte ...

Ils trouvaient dans une arène aux proportions démesurées , une tour géantes cachée dans Konoha ... Après d'interminables escaliers à descendre , ils avaient tous passés une double porte pour se retrouvés dans l'arène circulaire .

Son diamètre était d'une centaine de mètres , le sol fait de sable fin , et les murs gris cimenteux ... tout cela donnait une uniformité oppressante , renforcée par les balcons qui entouraient l'arène sur 4 étages , Naruto avait le sentiment qu'ils étaient des animaux , oui ... comme un combat de chien auquel les autres viendraient assiter en masse . La colonne souterraine dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était entérrée , la cachant aux yeux extérieur . Mais elle était si profondement creusée , que l'on peinait à voir le plafond , et que l'on se demandait comment on pouvait respirer ... La lumière aveuglante provenait de projecteurs accrochés aux murs comme seule décoration , cela renforcant l'effet spectacle de la scène ...

Agglutinés dans la salle , tous observèrent les balcons se remplirent , la plupart des personnes étaient inconnus aux " yeux " d'Akuma , mais il reconnu certains visages , notamment Jiraya , sa chevelure blanche aidant au repérage ...

Puis lentement , les regards , spectateurs comme combattants , dévièrent vers un balcon sur lequel se trouvait ...

Akuma : " La vieille ... génial " .

Tsunade , debout et fière , se dressait devant tout ces regards , certains appréciateurs parfois , son regard dirigé droit sur l'ensemble des futurs combattants .

Tsunade : L'examinateur Hibiki Morino vous a normalement expliqué comment se déroulera cette épreuve , mais les personnes venues assistées aux examens ne le savent pas encore , me voila donc dans l'obligation de vous faire entendre une nouvelle fois les règles ...

Elle promena son regards sur les spectateurs ...

Tsunade : Derrière moi se trouve un panier dans lequel je piocherais les noms des 2 combattants , ceux-cis s'affronteront dans l'arène ici bas , et uniquement au taijutsu !!

Plusieurs soupirs à fendre l'âme se firent entendre , signe que certains auraient voulus voir de l'action plus intense , les techniques de justu ou d'invocation rajoutaient souvent un effet indéniable aux combats ...

Tsunade reprit : 127 ninjas se sont présentés à ces examens , et au plus tard demain normalement , 100 d'entre eux seront éliminés . Avec le soutien des 4 Kages des villages ici présents , nous jugerons si tel ou tel combat doit être interrompu s'il se prolonge , ou si tricherie il y a ... Si nous voyons un match trop durer , alors nous le déclarerons nul , et les 2 combattants seront alors disqualifiés !!

Certians gémissements de protestaions se firent entendre autour de Naruto , mais il garda son regard braqué sur Tsunade ...

Tsunade : Certains noms ne seront pas piochés si nous arrivons rapidement à 27 ninjas restants , dans ce cas , les chanceux passeront directement à la seconde étape des examens jounins . Maintenant laissez moi rapidement voux expliquer le pourquoi de cette épreuve ...

Elle posa à nouveau son regard dans l'arène et sur les 127 ninjas et kunoïchis ...

Tsunade : Si nous avons décidé de cette arène plane et vide de tout environnement naturel , c'est pour voir votre potentiel général , notamment dans le combat en taijutsu , que nous jugeons capital chez un ninja décent ... Si les combats sont réduits en temps , c'est pour analyser vos capacités à agir sous contraintes ... le temps et l'arène , tout est limité ... Et enfin si certains ont la chance de passer à la 2ème épreuve sans combattre , ils auront simplement de la chance , ce qui peut s'avérer crucial parfois ... croyez en mon expérience ... et mon manque de chance

Finir sur cette note de légèreté avec un sourire ... cela détendit l'atmosphère considérablement , puis après quelques secondes , tout les regards des spectateurs se dirigèrent sur le panier ... Tsunade se retourna , puis plongea ses 2 bras dans la corbeille , avant d'en ressortir rapidement 2 papiers qu'elle déplia . Elle posa son regard sur les futurs combattants

Tsunade : Nous commencons immédiatement , tout les candidats peuvent sortir par la porte , ils seront appellé lorsque leur tour viendra , si jamais il vient bien sur ... Les 2 premiers combattants seront ... Aya Tatsuo contre ... Yuoma Matsumoto !! Pour les spectateurs !! Le silence sera de rigueur pendant les combats je vous prie ... Bon courage aux candidats , et bon spectacle aux autres ...

Et tandis qu'il sortait avec les autres , laissant les 2 premiers candidats se préparés , Akuma souriait ...

Naruto : " CA Y EST !!!!!!!!!!!!!! " .

PFFF !!!!!!!!!!!

Voila le soupir à fendre l'âme que poussa Akuma ... Ca faisait bien .. quoi ... 4 heures qu'il attendait , demandez à Naruto Uzumaki renommé Akuma de patienter 4 heures ... celui dont l'impatience était autrefois légendaire , et est aujourd'hui encore plus forte . Naruto s'était adossé au 1er mur en vu une fois sorti de l'arène , et puis il s'était ensuite assit contre , enfin il avait tenté de se remémorer toutes les techniques Katon (de feu donc ) qu'il connaissait , et une fois l'ennui revenu , il avait demander au Démon en lui comment ce dernier faisait lorqu'il s'ennuyait ... S'en était suivi une dissertation sur l'ennui et comment lutter contre , Naruto avait à moitié sommnolé , à ce moment Kyubi , véxé dans son âme de Démon , s'était tût , pour se rendormir dans l'esprit du blondinet . Et Naruto avait alors recommencer à s'ennuyer ...

Et soudainement ( il y a toujours un " soudainement " ) , la voix de Tsunade revint , résonnant pour la 30ème ou 40ème fois , il ne comptait plus à présent .

Tsunade : Combat suivant !! Shipu Toosoo contre Akuma !!

Le dernier mot avait , bien entendu , résonné avec un accent spécial , il respirait un sadisme certain ...

Tout les candidats encore présents levèrent la tête à la mention de d'Akuma , et dirigèrent leur regards vers les deux qui se levèrent à leur appel , et le dénommé Shippu regarda aussi Akuma , montrant par ce signe qui était Akuma d'eux 2 . Le sus-mentionné ni fit point attention et se dirigea prestement vers les doubles portes qui s'ouvrirent sur l'arène .

Shippu s'avanca à ses côtés , un tantinet d'appréhension dans ses yeux , puis il reporta son regard sur l'arène ...

Le silence régnait tandis qu'ils s'avancaient , on sortait les 2 précédents combattants par une autre double porte à l'opposée de l'entrée . Des traces de sang jonchaient le sable , et des giclures peignaient des fresques morbides sur les murs de l'arène , bref , une ambiance bien sinistre . ( pourrite ouais !! ) . Les claquements des portes qui se fermaient fût le seul bruit , pendant ce temps Akuma et Shippu se mirent en place . Face à face , une 20ène de mètres les séparant .

Akuma restait stoique , plongé dans ses pensées , devant lui son adversaire se chauffait rapidement les épaules et étirait ses quadriceps , finissant par les poignets et les chevilles .

Akuma : " enfin enfin enfin enfin enfin enfin enfin enfin ... "

Tsunade brisa le silence : " COMBATEZ !!!!!!!!! "

A peine l'Hokage finissait sa dernière syllabe , que le dénommé Shippu disparut , laissant à sa place un léger nuage de sable en suspension . De l'autre côté Akuma restait debout tranquillement , les bras presque ballants , mais son attitude gracieuse et nonchalante était bien sur un leur . Naruto voyait parfaitement son adversaire , l'association de Byakugan et du Sharingan aidant à tout voir au ralenti . Ca n'était peut-être pas juste , mais rien n'avait été juste pour lui même de toute façon .

2 secondes passèrent comme ça , avant que Akuma s'arceboute en arrière , évitant le coup de pied circulaire de son ennemi qui apparu alors , Akuma fît un bref salto arrière , et alors que la pointe de son pied touchait le sol , il se propusla vers son ennemi à une vitesse impressionnante , seul un pied , et encore la pointe , lui avait permit que foncer si vite ??? Comment ?? ( ça y est , on commence déjà à se poser des questions ... )

Bref il s'approchait dangeureusement vite de son adversaire , celui ci se receptionnait après son coup de pied qui avait tapé dans le vide , un peu frustré , il croisa ses bras devant lui , près à paré un éventuel coup . Akuma s'approcha , encore un peu , un peu plus , lanca son poing , et disparut 1 petit mètre devant Shippu qui ouvrit les yeux de stupeur . Ce fût tout ce qu'il eu le temps de faire , car un 10ème de secondes après il était propulsé vers le mur en face de lui , le tout accompagné d'une douleur dans le dos ...

Certains spectateurs furent intéréssé par cette rapidité , ce fût comme si Akuma avait traversé son adversaire , pour mieux le frapper par derrière ; dans coup de pied entre les omoplates qui plus est ... Mais tout le monde attendrait ça d'un bon jounin .

Shippu se courba en avant le plus possible , et planta mains et pieds dans le sol , il ralentit considérablement son avancée vers le mur et stoppa à quelques mètres . Il disparut sitôt à l'arrêt . Il se demanda rapidement quelle stratégie adopter face à son adversaire ... Et quel adversaire en plus , heureusement que Akuma était réputé uniquement pour ses techniques ...

Mais Shippu suivi ses pensées dans un mauvais raisonnement , et il lui coûta cher dans la minute qui suivie ...

5 secondes après avoir disparu , il réapparru à 2 mètres d'Akuma croyant le prendre par surprise ... il fonca sur lui , genou en avant , près à lui décrocher la machoire ...

Le genou montait tandis qu'il s'avancait vers sa cible . Akuma fronca les sourcils brièvement , analysant quelle serait la méthode pour en finir rapidement , l'idée lui vînt d'elle même .

Akuma sauta légèrement sur place , puis maintînt sa respiration tandis qu'il contracter tout ses muscles , se faisant ainsi le moins lourd possible , et lui permettant de rester un bref instant en suspension . Et lorsque le coup de genou arriva , il tendit ses bras dessus . Le choc entre genou et bras fût en réalité moins violent qu'il n'y parraissait , et il fît voler un peu plus Akuma , mais c'était ce qu'il voulait , justement .

Il se jeta en arrière , aidé en cela par le coup puis en plein milieu de son vol, il s'arquebouta encore une fois en arrière , et son pied , suivant le mouvement , vînt en plein dans la face de Shippu qui n'avait rien vu venir . Le choc du plat du pied écrasant la machoire et le nez résonna sinistrement dans le silence de l'arène . Le CRAC !! en fît frissonner quelques uns .

La tête de Shippu partit dans le sol directement , son corps suivant le mouvement . Il avait perdu connaissance avant même de toucher le sable de l'arène .

Taijutsu Niveau 3 fût la pensée de tout les spectateurs

Naruto sembla capter leurs pensées , se remémorant lui même les 3 niveaux .

Niveau 1 : Apprendre à encaisser , savoir tomber , comment éviter les chocs frontaux

Niveau 2 : Savoir esquiver , anticiper les mouvements généraux de l'adversaire

Niveau 3 : Anticiper les coups adverses , s'en prémunir correctement , les contre-attaques rapides ( et dévastatrices je me dis en imaginant Shippu et sa figure )

Akuma retomba souplement à pieds joints . Il salua son adversaire inconscient , puis se retourna vers Tsunade , la saluant poliment aussi puis attendit le verdict qui survînt la seconde d'après .

Tsunade : Vainqueur , Akuma !!

FIN ... du chapitre (encore heureux ...)

Gomen pour le retard !!!!!!!!!!!!

Pour être rapide et simple , je n'ai ni abandonné , et j'ai eu largement le temps ... Mais j'ai eu un gros blanc , je n'arrivais tout simplement lus à écrire ... J'étais décourager , mais vos commentaires mon permis de tenir le coup (comme quoi ca sert vous voyez !!!!! )

Bref j'ai eu du mal , et le résultats est là , envoyez (SVP ) des commentaires , pour me donner vos impressions sur ce chapitre ... J'en ai bien besoin ...

Sinon merci à tous de suivre mes récits , je répondrais à vos reviews au prochain chapitre ( un sur deux souvenez-vous-en !! )


	7. Mémoires d'une shinobie

**NARUTO : DONS ET DEMON**

Avis à tous !!

Alors que dire ? ... que dire ? ...

Je sais pas , je sais plus je suis perdu ...

Ah !! Si ... Alors comme c'est bientôt Noël , je voudrais ... plus de REVIEWS !!!!!!!!!

Sinon , vos commentaires me font plaisir ( si si !! ) et pis j'en veux plus !! plus !!! PLUS !!!!!!!!!!

Sinon , le chapitre 7 ...

Chapitre 7 : Mémoires d'une shinobie

Alors que Tsunade venait d'annoncer le résultat du combat , 2 médico-ninjas apparûrent aux côtés de Shippu , l'adversaire de Naruto n'avait guère eût de chance contre Akuma , il fallait bien l'avouer . Le combat n'avait pas duré plus d'une minute , et Shippu n'avait pas pût toucher ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois Akuma . Etait-il trop mauvais , ou Akuma trop bon ? ...

Bref , les médico-ninjas transportaient le ninja inconscient tandis que Naruto repassait par la porte d'entré , quelques applaudissements l'accompagnant . Arrivé au pas de la porte , Akuma stoppa son pas en plein mouvement , il voulût se retourner , mais c'était inutile avec le Byakugan . A la place il sonda rapidement l'ensemble des gradins , cherchant ce qui l'avait retenu , cette présence , ce chakrâ ... cette sensation , Il était içi ... Mais bien sur qu'il était içi ...

Naruto : " Qu'est ce que je suis con moi parfois , forcément qu'il est là ... Comment je n'ai pas pus le sentir avant ... "

Akuma accéléra son pas ; et sitôt sorti , le silence se fît à nouveau . Les regards se dirigant vers Tsunade sensée annoncer le combat suivant . Mais il en fût autrement .

Tsunade : Bien tout le monde !! Je suis heureuse que ce combat ait été court , car après 4 heures de spectacle , il était temps de faire une pause !! Les combats reprendront dans 45 minutes . Hibiki Morino vous êtes prié d'aller dire aux candidats restants qu'il peuvent se détendre dans la salle prévue à cette effet , vous les y conduirez !!

Tandis que Morino secouait la tête , se plaignant de cette tache qu'il qualifiait à haute voix d' " ingrate " , il alla voir les candidats restant derrière la porte ... Mais juste avant de la passer , une expression sadique peignît à nouveau son visage ... Il allait les martyriser encore un peu .

Tsunade se retourna vers les personnes qu'elle avait invitée sur le grand balcon , Shizune se tenait juste à ses côtés , un Jiraya en mode sourire pervers était adossé au mur , il avait abusé du saké pendant le spectacle ... les 4 sensais Kakashi , Asuma , Gai et Kurenai , étaient devant la ballustrade qui donnait sur l'arène , leurs coudes reposaient sur le rebord , ils discutaient des combats avec animation , bien que Gai menait la danse dans la discution , l'expert en taijutsu avait des flammes dans les yeux , et Kakashi semblait plus plongé dans ses pensées .

La porte s'ouvrit alors doucement , une tête passa par l'entrebaîllement puis d'une voix plutôt rèche dît : C'est içi ...

Elle passa en ouvrant la porte en grand , 2 personnes la suivirent la dernière fermant la porte derrière elle .

Tsunade eu un sourire léger à la vue de ces 3 personnes se tenant côte à côte . La première , celle qui avait ouvert la porte , se tenait droit dans une posture plus feignante que nonchalante , les mains dans les poches , recouvert d'une robe bleu sombre , un bonnet sur la tête avec 2 oreilles pointues , des traits violets peignaient son visage dans des arabesques menacantes . Il fixait les personnes présentes avec un air un peu moqueur ...

La deuxième personne était plutôt petite , fine d'apparence , avec un air un peu rachitique du fait de ses épaules un peu ravancés . Il portait une longue veste lui arrivant aux genoux , noire profonde , de même que son pantacourt et son T-shirt . Le tout semblait contraster et en même temps s'accorder avec sa tête . Une chevelure courte et rouge vive , 2 yeux aux pupilles petites et calculatrices , entourés de noirs , comme un eye-liner . Et son visage rond entouré une bouche boudeuse et colérique . Son regard froid apportait un sérieux à l'aura qui l'entourait . Charismatique .

La dernière , celle qui avait refermait la porte était , dès le premier coup d'oeil , féminine . Et Jiraya eût des sueuers froides devant l'allure dominatrice de cette femme . Elle était de taille moyenne , mais son corps laissait voir une très belle silhouette . Des formes la où il fallait pensa l'ermite pervers subitement ... Elle se tenait droite , le menton fièrement relevé , et les jambes placées de telle façon à laisser voir le galbe de ses cuisses et de ses mollets . Une veste blanche qui se finissait en jupe très courte , un short moulant suivait les formes des fesses mais s'arrétait là ...

Des collants barresis étaient enfilés sur sa jambe gauche et son bras droit . Ses 2 bras étaient croisés sous sa poitrine assez imposante ... Nouveau coup d'oeil de Jiraya ... Enfin son visage montrait son mécontentement habituel , les sourcils froncés férocement , son petit nez retroussé , ses lèvres droites en une moue dédaigneuse , elle avait l'air d'une furie avec ses 4 queues blondes cendrées en pétards sur sa tête , mais étrangement , cela lui allez bien ...

Bref !! ( oui !!! enfin !! fini la description !!!!!! )

La femme parla de sa voix claire mais autoritaire : Ninjas de Suna ... présents !!

Kankuro , Gaara et Temari se tenaient devant eux .

Tsunade : Et c'est avec plaisir que je vous revois ... Cela faisait bien longtemps vous trois ... , mais asseyez vous , nous avons à parler .

La balcon était spacieux et des fauteuils , assez pour tout le monde , étaient là . Les trois nouveaux venus saluèrent tout le monde , ils s'étaient rapidement détendus apparement , même s'ils ne souriaient toujours pas ( il en fallait beaucoup ) . Et les discussions s'engagèrent sur des banalités et les impressions sur les 1ers combats qui avaient eu lieux ... Temari parlait fièrement des aptitudes requises chez un jounins décent avec Gai qui approuvait en hochant la tête dans tout les sens , Kankuro lui parlait avec Asuma et Kurenai de leur rôle à lui et Temari de " protecteurs " de Gaara , le Kazekage . Et ce dernier suivait silencieusement la discution entre un Jiraya acharné face à une Tsunade énervée au sujet de la tenue que le sennin légendaire devait avoir en présence de telles personnalités ( elle avait captait ses regards lubriques sur la gente féminine en présence )

Cela dura pendant 10 bonne minutes , les discussions allant bon train , jusqu'a ce que les 3 de Suna stoppent leur conversations abruptement . Ils se regardèrent rapidement , étonnant tout les autres de ce revirement étrange . Le silence qui s'était abattu était subitement devenu pesant .

Kurenai demanda doucement : Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

A peine avait-elle finit sa phrase que les 3 ninjas se levèrent de concert , les yeux sérieux tout les trois . Ils avaient sentis quelque chose . Kankuro eut une goutte de sueur qui perla sur sa tempe . Temari avait la lèvre inférieur qui tremblait . Et Gaara avait reprit une vieille expression faciale , impassible .

Leurs pensées se rejoignaient ... Il était là ...

Un tocquement à la porte , discret , rompu le silence . Et tous tournèrent alors leur regards sur la porte tandis que Tsunade , qui était intriguée , se leva à son tour et annonca clairement : Entrez !

La porte s'ouvrit doucement , laissant apparaître une silhouette familièrement cachée sous un long manteau accompagné d'une capuche , elle entra et se posta au pied de la porte .

Gaara eut alors un sourire énigmatique , léger et fugace , mais bien là ...

Temari , elle , se comporta alors étrangement . Elle n'avait plus son attitude fière et ses sourcils froncés . Ses yeux grands ouverts semblaient vouloir transpercer la capuche , et ses 2 mains se nouaient les doigts . Sa bouche entre-ouverte voulait ardemment dire quelque chose , mais elle n'en était tout simplement pas capable ...

Temari se souvînt alors ...

Flash Back 

C'était au pays du vent , il y a plus de 2 ans . Gaara avait été nominé au poste de Kazekage depuis quelques mois par les anciens du village . Tout avait beaucoup changé depuis le déces du précédent chef du village et la guerre éclaire contre Konoha ; les nombreux morts avaient amenaient une période de trou dans le village . Le prestige du village caché du Sable avait diminué , et il avait fallu reformer les ninjas comme les institutions .

Mais le changement le plus flagrant , si l'on peut dire , fût chez Gaara . Il était toujours froid et distant . Mais sa méchanceté avait complétement disparue . Il obéissait un tant soi peu aux ordres des anciens , et surtout ne tuait plus par plaisir . Il faisait ses missions , sans bain de sang , et avait développé un sentiment protecteur fort envers ses " frère et soeur " Kankuro et Temari . Il leur avait même accordé une fois un très infime sourire lorsque Temari avait frappée Kankuro d'un violent coup d'éventail sur le crâne , il lui avait alors posément demandé de se trouvait un gigollo pour évacuer ses fustrations et ses pulsions guerrières . Ce sourire ils le virent et en fûrent tout retournés , mais au combien heureux . Gaara était tout simplement devenu plus humain , bien qu'il lui faille du temps pour réapprendre à le montrer .

Bref en cette soirée froide régnait une atmosphère mythique . Les maisons de pierres bravaient le vent sablonneux qui soufflait faiblement . Il était presque minuit et la plupart des gens avait le bon sens de dormir . Mais pour les ninjas de Suna , il fallait toujours être sur le qui-vive . Depuis quelques années , le village , bien que tenant toujours debout , avait cette réputation de faible , petit , sans intérêt ... Et cela en faisait une cible ... facile ... propice aux attaques diverses .

Et cette soirée fût celle des découvertes .

Le trio de Suna ( Gaara , Temari et Kankuro ) profitait d'une soirée calme , après la journée de paperasse . Les nouvelles de l'extérieur n'étaient pas bonnes ces derniers temps , et on sentait que partout dans le village , les gens voulaient profiter des instants de paix . Dans une des maisons centrales , un doux feu ronflait dans la cheminée en terre cuite , Gaara était en tailleur sur le sol , juste devant . Les yeux bloqués sur les flammes il méditait comme souvent sur ses actes passés , calme et serein il était heureux d'avoir changé .

De leurs côté , Temari et Kankuro discutaient comme chaque soir des actions menées et à mener prochainement ...

Rien n'aurait laissait présager la suite .

Tout d'abord il y eût ce silence dans les rues désertes du village caché , puis cette explosion aux abords du village , elle résonna dans les esprits comme l'annoncement d'une terreur , d'une bataille ...

Et en une petite minute , tout les ninjas fûrent sur le pied de guerre , réunis devant la porte simple de la maison du Kazekage . Gaara ouvrit la porte rapidement et s'avanca devant la quarantaine de ninjas agenouillés à ses pieds . Temari et Kankuro s'avancèrent à ses côtés .

Un ninjas au visage à moitié caché par un ruban apparu devant Gaara , il s'agenouilla lui aussi avant de parler précipitament . Gema était un éclaireur avant tout .

Gema : Maître Kazekage !! Vite c'est terrible !! Nous n'avons rien vu venir !! ...

Il prit sa respiration puis continua : La tour des gardes a était détruites complètement , ceux qui s'y trouvés n'ont eut le temps de rien ...

Gaara le coupa : Les ennemis ... Combien et Comment ?

Gema : Le village est complètement enscerclé j'en suis sur ... ils sont très nombreux et bien préparés apparement

Kankuro s'énerva après avoir appris que plusieurs des leurs avaient déjà péris ...

Kankuro : Les enfoirés !!!! Il faut contre - attaquer rapidem ...

Mais Temari le coupa brusquement : Non !! Il faut mettre les civils à l'abris d'abord !!

Tous tournèrent alors la tête vers Gaara , attendant sa décision ...

Gaara : Tout les gennins vous restez au village , par équipes de 3 , vous aidez les civils et les conduisez aux souterrains ... Le reste vous formez les équipes d'urgences , 2 chunnins avec un jounnin chef d'esquade . 4 equipes à chaque porte du village en première ligne , plus 1 équipes en soutien à l'arrière .

Temari s'inquièta : Il ... il y a des chances pour que nous ne soyons pas assez nombreux ...

Gaara la coupa sèchement : Je sais !!

Le sable commenca à tournoyer autour de lui ... il s'énervait .

Gaara : Une fois l'évacuation terminée , les gennins se rendent par 4 aux points de contre-attaque prévus et aux endroits clés ...

Gaara se fît plus calme dans son expression , et le sable stoppa lentement . Il poursuivit : Nous allons gagner et protéger les être qui nous sont chers ...

L'étincelle qui brilla alors dans ses yeux motiva les troupes présentes , même si beaucoup savaient que certains allaient mourir ...

Mais quelque chose chamboula toute la stratégie ...

1 secondes après cet interlude motivant , un jounin apparu quelques mètres à la gauche du groupe . Il était en sang , tenant son bras gauche brûlé et il s'écroula sur place , une jambe en charpie ... Son visage presque face au sol , tous purent voir les 6 kunais plantés profondement dans son dos .

Temari accourut vers lui et le soutint , il releva alors son visage , peinant à ouvrir ses yeux et dit et dit d'une voix étonnament normale : Ils sont déjà dans le village .. koff !! On a rien put faire , je suis dés ...

Et sa tête retomba en avant , il avait prononcé ses dernières paroles .

Les visages eurent tous une expression horrifiés , comprenant alors que l'ennemi était déjà là , et qu'aucun civil n'était évacué ... Gaara prit une face monstrueuse , alors que le sable tournait à nouveau furieusement autour de lui ...

Gaara : Tous les gennins vont protéger les civils et les évacuer , tout les autres , repoussez et tuez les ennemis ... MAINTENANT !!!!!

Tous disparurent , laissant le trio en fureur ...

Une demi heure plus tard , le village était toujours sous l'animation de la bataille la plus terrible de Suna , celle de l'existence du village ...

Sur le chemin du trio s'accumulait les cadavres , 4 vagues successives aivaient déjà eut lieu , laissant de courts instants de repos et de découvertes . D'après les restes des cadavres , les attaquants étaient de Kiri , mais beaucoup n'avaient pas de plaques de villages , ni aux front , au cou , ou à la ceinture ... de simples rénégats , mais puissants et surtout en nombre . La première vague passée , les nombreux villageois furent évacués , certains bléssés plus ou moins gravement , et des morts . Mais rapidement les attaques s'étaient enchainées , 27 ninjas de Suna avaient déjà péris , et les prochaines attaques seraient plus dramatiques .

Chacun se reposta , certains sur les rares maisons encore debouts , d'autres derrière une ruine ; et Gaara en plein milieu de la place centrale , exposé et démoniaquement en pétard . Sa jar était devenue une queue diforme en sable , de même que son bras gauche , rappellant à Temari de mauvais souvenirs . Durant le dernier quart d'heure il avait détruits purement ses adversaires , mêmes si leur nombre allait en augmantant .

Alors que la lune , semi pleine , illuminait les rues et le sang ; le bruit des combats continuait ... ponctué par les cris de rage ou de douleurs , les explosions de maisons , un " Katon !! " hurlé à pleins poumons se suivait du crépitement des flammes , éclairant le ciel nocturne et peignant les ombres des combats sur le sable rouge .

Les entrechoquements de kunaïs étaient constants , et les éclats d'étincelles ressemblaient à des éclairs zébrant les nuits orageuses ... Un spectacle son et lumière , mais version morbide .

Cette nuit qui débuta anodinement sera plus tard nommée comme celle du "massacre de Suna " , mais pas car de nombreux ninjas de Suna moururent , ni car des civils furent tués sauvagement sans moyen de défense ... non ... Tous ceux qui attaquèrent le village du sable eurent la vie otée , et cela de manière atroce , sauvage et douloureuse . Un pacte fut alors déclaré par le Kazekage Gaara , et les seuls à savoir le pourquoi du comment furent les habitants de Suna , et personne d'autre .

Fin Flash Back 

Un frisson remonta lentement le dos de Temari , du bassin à la nuque , lorsqu'elle se souvint de cette nuit , elle s'en souviendrait toujours .

Temari : " Et il est là , devant moi ... Toi , tu es là ... " .

Tous avaient reconnu la silhouette et le manteau lourd d'Akuma . Jiraya vit en fin observateur Gaï sourire sérieusement , lui aussi apparement avait , ou plutôt , n'avait pas senti la présence de l'homme aux rouleaux infinis , jusqu'à ce qu'il frappe à la porte .

Jiraya : " Et c'est dans ces cas là que l'on reconnait un ninja expert . "

Une fois passé la porte , Akuma s'était posé devant le trio , son éternelle capuche sur le visage , il en fût heureux et chanceux , car son visage reflétait clairement l'hésitation et l'appréhension du moment . Devant lui se trouvaient 3 amis , mais surtout les 3 seules personnes qui étaient au courants pour sa vraie identité , mais aussi son petit problème démoniaque , et il sourit faiblement à cette pensée .

La dizaine de secondes qui s'écoula parut durer une éternité et elle aurait durer beaucoup plus longtemps si Akuma , dans un sursaut mental , n'avait pas décidé de retirer sa capuche , présentant un visage légèrement souriant , et 2 yeux clos ( tiens , une redondance , non ? )

Temari : " Allez !! Arretes de trembler ... Voila , là c'est mieux , rhhâ !! Nom d'un kunaï , il est toujours aussi ... Hey !! Faut que je referme ma bouche moi , et puis quand est-ce que je l'ai ouverte ??? ... ... Bon , allez Temari , parles , bouges , fait quelque chose !!! "

Après s'être maudite de son silence , Temari prît son courage à 2 mains et décida de s'avancer . Mais elle fût coupée magnifiquement dans son élan ... par Kankuro , qui s'était apparement motivé avant elle . Il s'avanca , un grand sourire plaqué sur son visage peinturluré .

Kankuro : Hey !! Salut toi . Ca faisait un bail hein ?

Akuma : Ca fait même trop longtemps ...

Ravi de revoir ce gentil bouffon , Naruto laissa apparaître un sourire plus expressif , trop longtemps contenu , et serra la main que Kankuro lui tendait . Ce dernier , tournant le dos à tout le monde , en profita alors , ne pouvant fixer Naruto dans les yeux , il mima l'expression calme et posée d'Akuma , ses yeux fermé , son sérieux ... puis déforma le tout en tirant la langue legèrement , cassant ainsi complétement un mythe ... Rapidement , il reprit une expression plus sarcastique , puis recula aux côtés du Kazekage .

Akuma les fixa à nouveau , un rire joyeux et leger franchi ses lèvres , il venait de comprendre la blague de Kankuro , cet excès de bonne humeur le poussa alors à s'avancer vers Gaara . De son côté , Temari sourit à l'entente du rire , tandis qu'une autre rafale de frisson la parcourait .

Temari : " Ah mais bordel de Katon !! Comment il fait ça , le coup des frissons ... "

Dans le silence de ces étranges retrouvailles , Akuma s'avanca d'un pas silencieux vers Gaara , celui ci prît les devants en tendant la main , ce qui en étonna plus d'un , Gaara le Kazekage était rarement si " expressif " . Le hic qui fît ouvrir grand leur bouche à Tsunade et Jiraya fût que Akuma esquiva habilement la main tendue de Gaara , pour tout simplement le prendre dans ses bras , dans une étreinte fraternelle .

Akuma , homme de légende et de mystère , serrait dans ses bras Gaara de Suna , Kazekage de son état , homme de pierre à l'esprit de glace .

Gaara eût un instant de flottement , les bras ballants , le regard perdu et la bouche entre-ouverte ; dans une expression qu'on ne lui connaissait pas ... l'étonnement .

Aucun doute que beaucoup fixaient cette scene , et Kakashi , se souvenant de l'ancien Gaara comprit une chose fondamentale , Akuma avait , et depuis longtemps apparement , brisait la carapace de Gaara .

Kakashi : " Il se connaissent depuis bien plus longtemps que nous ne le pensions . "

Le Kazekage resta quelques secondes dans cet état proche du légume , avant de retourner l'affection d'Akuma , bref il le serra dans ses bras à son tour .

Kakashi : " Et en voila une preuve "

Inutile de dire que beaucoup avaient la bouche grande ouverte .

Tsunade : " Tiens , c'est moi ou Akuma me parait plus petit , peut-être la stature d'un grand homme comme lui ... j'y réfléchirais plus tard . "

De leurs côtés , Akuma et Gaara sentaient leurs démons respecitfs qui s'agitaient , se sentant l'un l'autre au travers du contact entre leur récéptacles . Lorsque Kyubii et Chukaku se reconnurent , ce fût comme une dose conséquente de morphine pour les 2 Bijuus . Akuma soupira lentement par le nez , rarement il avait été aussi ... bien . Pour Gaara , un soupir léger fût de rigueur ; chacun avait un sourire de bienheureux sur le visage .

Les deux protecteurs de Gaara savaient parfaitement ce qui se passait en ce moment , lorsque 2 Démons étaient à proximité l'un de l'autre , ils se sentaient , et chaque Bijuu avait alors ce sentiment que quelque chose , une présence était là .

" pour Naruto et Gaara , ça avait été lors du massacre de Suna " se souvint Temari , " ensuite il est resté , et avec Gaara , ils restaient des heures assis l'un en face de l'autre , chacun la main posée sur celle de l'autre , Naruto avaient ses yeux fermés constamment , et Gaara à l'inverse les maintenaient ouverts , de peur de s'endormir ... maintenant que j'y réfléchie mieux , c'est après ça que Gaara a eux ses 1ères nuits de sommeil complètes . "

Akuma et Gaara se séparèrent et Akuma prit directement la paroles : Je suis juste venu vous dire bonjour , mais je repasserais demain soir ! rajouta-t-il en voyant leur mine .

Akuma : Tsunade , Jiraya , Senseis ... Bien le boujour , et désolé de vous déranger ainsi , mais ils m'avaient manqués . Comprenez qu'ils aurait été impoli de ma part de ne pas venir les saluer .

Kakashi : Et comment saviez vous qu'il ...

Temari le coupa , sentant venir de la suspicion dans sa voix : Il sait toujours qui et où ... N'est ce pas Kumi ???

Akuma baissa piteusement la tête : Tu n'en as pas fini avec ça ...

Tout le monde ne s'attendait pas à ça de Akuma ; mais il s'en moquait ...

Temari : Gamin ...

Akuma : C'est toi qui a commencé ... Oups on finira ça plus tard , j'ai quelque chose qui m'attend ...

Puis aussi brsuquement qu'il eût coupé court à la conversation , il disparut simplement , sans nuage de fumée , ni le moindre bruit ...

Temari : Le sale gosse , je le savais ...

Kankuro : On aura notre revanche ce soir , ou du moins toi , tu l'auras ...

Gaara eût une mine soucieuse puis se tourna vers Temari : Il ne t'a pas ...

Mais Temari le coupa brusquement : Nous en parlerons ce soir ...

Kankuro ricana , mais un coup d'éventail sur la tête plus tard , il boudait , allez savoir pourquoi ...

De leur côtés , les autres se demandaient ce qu'il s'était passé ...

00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00

Akuma avait quitté la tour le plus rapidement possible , il avait faim , après quatre heures de " rien fouttage " et 30 secondes de combats , il se dit qu'il méritait bien un ramen ; mais en étant discret le plus possible , s'il montrait des anciennes habitudes , alors ... Il secoua la tête , voulant encore une fois échapper a ses pensées , et disparut dans l'ombre d'une ruelle : " Il faudra que j'appelle Yasei ... Et maintenant direction l'ichirakuuuu !!!! "

Le soir venu , 100 participants avaient été éliminés , de belles prestations avaient eu lieu .

Kankuro : C'est dommage que tu sois parti avant la fin Temari , il y avait une fille , elle maitrisait les 9 portes , et comme c'est considéré comme du taijustsu , elle est devenue vraiment féroce .

Temari avait quittée plus tôt l'arène pour s'installer plus à son aise dans l'hotel . Elle était présentement dans un fauteuil qui avait grandement l'air de lui plaire car elle somnolait dessus .

Kankuro : Temari ? Temariii ??? Youhouu !?

Flash Back

Katon !! Kasai haroo !!! ( La vague de flamme ... C'est assez clair non ? )

Temari se retourna et sauta juste à temps , à quelques centimètres de ses pieds , un déluge de flammes passa . Elle donna un coup d'éventail géant , et s'écarta aussitôt atterie au sol . Elle souffla un moment , luisante de sueur : " Kankuro est parti à la porte Est , et les 2 equipes restantes sont éparpillées par les adversaires en ce moment , quant à Gaara ... " Elle jeta un coup d'oeil rapide au dessus du nuage de fumée qui faisait écran au Sud , pour voir une patte géante se reformer , d'un jaune sableux et faite d'épis , elle s'écrasa dans un bruit assourdissant , tandis qu'un rugissement furieux résonnait au travers des bruits fou furieux .

Elle entendit un infime crissement de sable dans cette tempète de bruit , et se retourna , balayant le nuage de sable autour d'elle :

Temari referma à moitié son éventail et le posa à plat au sol puis claqua ses mains silencieusement au dessus : Fûton , Hisomu Kaze !! ( Un vent secret , celui qui vient de nul part )

Elle reprit son amre pour la soulevait d'un coup unique mais puissant et net . Le vent se leva immédiatement et fissura les murs aux alentours , semblant venir du sol . Il souleva la poussière accumulée ,tracant un chemin d'air , puis aboutît sur les 3 ennemis qu'elle avait sentie auparavant , ils ne l'avaient pas vus , mais elle si .

Leurs cris , lorsqu'ils se sentirent soulevés si rapidement , disparurent quand ils furent trop haut et couverts par les cris de bataille , ils s'étaient envolés . Le vent disparu , laissant à Temari un air frais , sans odeur de chair brulée .

Elle pris une grande inspiration dans cet espace où elle voyait à nouveau à plus de 5 mètres , puis posa un genou à terre , se sentant un tantinet faible après plus de 3 quarts d'heures de combats sans pause . Elle resta de longue secondes essouflée , inatentive à la bataille .

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre , les ennemis venaient de retomber . Elle ferma les yeux , souriante , elle était une guerrière dans l'âme , même si parfois ...

Elle n'eut le temps de rien faire , une vive douleur à l'épaule la paralysa , puis un coup dans le dos , elle se retrouva face contre terre , à respirer le sable .

Elle gémit , son épaule ... elle tourna la tête lentement , un kunai s'était planté d'au moins 10 centimètres dedans , le sang coulait déjà , contenu par l'arme , elle ne devrait pas l'ôter ... : Et merde !!

Voix inconnue : Salope de Suna !! Tu tues nos camarades impunément !!

D'autres pas s'approchèrent , elle était encerclée ...

Un coup de peid dans le ventre la fit se tordre de douleur , puis un autre dans le bas du dos : Leur mort ne restera pas impunie !!

Temari trouva la force de répondre à travers la douleur : Réveillez vous connards , on est des ninjas ...

Puis elle rît simplement... avant d'hurler de douleur :

Tu sais les ninjas savent torturer aussi ma jolie ...

Lui ou un autre , elle ne voyait pas sur le ventre , lui avait planté un kunaï dans le mollet , et le secouait à présent , déchirant le muscle de sa jambe .

Temari : AaaAAAAh ! ... MMmm... AAaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh !!!!! GraAah !!

Elle avait du mal à respirer ,

la tête dans le sable ,

elle crachait du sang ,

les bruits l'assourdissait ,

son épaule la faisait souffrir

les cris de Gaara au loin ...

tout allait trop vite ,

pourquoi ? Pourquoi je ...

Puis l'impression d'être écrasée par une force ...

Te ..ri.. Ré..toi !! You ... !!

Fin Flash Back

Temari , Temari !!!!! Tu te réveilles ??

Temari sursauta , et se retrouva assise sur le fauteuil ... En sueur , le souffle saccadé ...

Gaara était en tailleur devant elle : Tu rêvais ...

Temari remît ses idées en place , les yeux vitreux et gonflés de sommeil .

Puis tout redevînt clair : Je... Je m.. me souvenais du ... du massacre d ...

Kankuro la coupa : On s'en doutait un peu vu comment tu bougeais , et comme à chaque fois c'est les mêmes souvenirs ...

Gaara se leva et partit vers la cuisine : Je vais te faire une tisane , j'ai bien fais d'emmener des sachets d'herbe ...

Kankuro eût ce sourire moqueur : Merci maman ...

La voix menacante du Kazekage résonna depuis la cuisine : Tu voudrais peut-être une fessée ...

Kankuro avala de travers , puis reprit sa respiration : Depuis quand tu fais des vannes toi ???

Temari s'en doutait mais laissa Gaara répondre , reprenant lentement son souffle .

Gaara revînt pour installer le plateau et les tasses : Depuis que je l'ai revu , je ne me suis pas encore remis du contact , nos démons avaient vraiment l'air contents .

Kankuro en déduit : Tu ressens toujours les effets ?

Gaara : Un peu moins maintenant , demain il n'y aura plus rien normalement ... Mais ce soir je suis assuré de vraiment bien dormir ...

Puis il leur fît un sourire . Auquel ils répondirent , heureux pour lui .

Gaara se tourna vers Temari : Ca va aller ?

Temari acquiessa doucement de la tête , tandis que son coeur battait moins follement au fil de secondes . Ces souvenirs , elles n'avaient jamais su pourquoi ; ils revenaient sans cesse , régulièrement .

Gaara repartit à la cuisine , le silence s'installa jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne . Il versa les tisanes en reprenant innocement la parole .

Gaara : Et au sujet de tout à l'heure , lorque tu m'a coupé ...

Temari : Ah oui ... Et bien on préfère rester discret , donc on évite les effusions ...

Kankuro eût une mine dubitative et curieuse en regardant Temari ..

Elle sentit la question venir , elle le connaissait trop bien : C'est moi qui l'ai voulu ..

Gaara la regarda normalement , mais encore une fois , elle se douta qu'il était étonné : Pourtant , C'est lui la personne prudente , et toi l'impulsive qui fonce dans le tas ...

Kankuro se marrait dans son coin encore une fois , mais un regard de la Shinobie le rappella à l'ordre : Oui , mais ...

Elle hésitait et ils le sentirent bien ... : Mais il a assez de soucis içi à Konoha alors , il vaut mieux que personne ne sache que lui et moi ...

Gaara acheva sans grand tact : Vous êtes ensemble ...

OO OO OO OO OO ( Ta tam !! )

Akuma était assis à une table , discrètement dans l'ombre , il mangait des ... ramens ( vous avez eu peur hein ? Allez avouez ... )

Avec ses grandes manches , il encadrait son bol , cachant aux yeux des autres son repas . Il repensait à sa journée , tout en fredonnant un air paisible , il était heureux d'être là tout simplement .

C'était son 3 ème bol déja lorsqu'il entendit des voix aux loin , étrangement familières . Il se calma tout de suite , ralentissant sa cadence d'ingurgitation , ainsi que les battements de son coeur . Tout un groupe venait .

Il rabatît son manteau sur lui , toujours posément , et se concentra sur ses ramens , maintenant son inconscient sur les discussions qu'il percevait ...

Voix féminine : ...tait étrange , il est venu puis repartît comme ça ?

Vois masculine : En fait il est venu les saluer , mais c'était de drôles de retrouvailles . Puis il a disparu .

Voix masculine : Comment ça disparu ... Un Souichin en bref ...

Voix masculine : Non pas vraiment ... juste disparu , pas de fumée , ni de bruit ... rien ...

Voix féminine : Wouahou !! Il est vraiment doué !!

Akuma reconnu respectivement les voix de Sakura , Asuma , Shikamaru et Ino ... Mais avec son Byakugan , il reconnu aussi en plus Kiba , Choji , et S... Sasuke !!

Akuma effaca aussitôt sa présence , sans voir les autres personnes présentes ..

Aussitôt dans le groupe , Kakashi , Néji , Sasuke , Shikamaru , Asuma , Kurenai et Sakura tournèrent la tête das des directions différentes , ayant tous sentis un changement dans l'atmosphère . Mais plus rien ...

Quelques minutes plus tard , ils discutaient plus discrètement autour d'une grande table , les 4 sensais racontaient le tournoi aux anciens élèves . Mais rapidement la conversation avait dérivée sur l'arrivée du Kazekage et de ses protecteurs , puis sur leur rencontre avec Akuma . Et même s'ils parlaient à voix basse , les discussions étaient plutôt animés .

Gai : Oui , Elle a l'air d'une furie , d'ailleurs , au tournoi des chunnins elle avait finie en finale si je me souviens bien ...

Lee : Quelle mémoire vous avez Gai - Sensai !! C'est impressionnant !!!

Shikamaru : Enfin bref , ils sont toujours ensemble depuis toutes ces années ...

Shikamaru fixa ses anciens camarades , Ino parlait avec Sakura , sûrement des trucs de femmes se dit-il , puis Chôji qui mangait pas très discrètement son paquet de chips planqué sous la table ... Il rajouta alors : Moi j'y arriverais pas ... Quelle galère ça s'rait ...

Sasuke , toujours calme et discret , regardait les autres parler , se demandant comment Sakura avait pu le convaincre de venir ... Puis il se rappella de quelque chose

Sasuke : Kakashi ...

L'homme aux 1000 jutsus se tourna vers lui , cachant son livre " 1 homme , 2 femmes et 2 lits " : Oui ?

Sasuke : Akuma ...

Kakashi rangea définitivement son livre : Au sujet de quoi ?

Sasuke : On ne le vois jamais , juste à l' ARKADIA le samedi ... Mais sinon ... Il fait quoi ?

Kakashi se demandait pourquoi cet ecxès de curiosité si rare chez son ancien élève ... : Sait pas ... Il s'entraîne surement ... Un jeune comme lui , ou toi encore... ça s'entraîne ...

Sasuke hocha de la tête : Et tout à l'heure , Asuma disait qu'il avait simplement disparu ... vous en pensez quoi ...

Kakashi : Un Souchin amélioré , ou un de ses propre Jutsus ... Que veux-tu que j'en sache ... Sasuke ... va droit au but ...

Sasuke hocha encore plus sérieusement : Il y a des choses bizarres , Et je suis sur que pour vous c'est pareil ...

Kakashi ferma son unique oeil visible : Le problème , c'est qu'on ne sait rien sur lui , ah si , aujourd'hui j'en ai appris un peu plus ...

Sasuke fronca les sourcils ...

Kakashi : Il connait très bien le Kazekage ... ... ...

Sasuke refronca les sourcils ...

Kakashi : Extrèmement bien ...

Sasuke : Et au niveau combat , ça a donné quoi ?

Kakashi : Gai a chronometré pour s'amuser ...

Re-re-froncement de sourcils chez Sasuke

Kakashi : 21 secondes et 7 dixièmes précisement ...

Puis il partit dans un rire discret , tandis que Sasuke eût un fin sourire de satisfaction ...

C'est alors , que plus personne ne bougea . Au centre de la table , l'ombre de Shikamaru se dessinait . C'était un moyen discret en mission pour faire passer un message .

L'ombre zig-zagua entre 3-4 verres , puis se divisa en de multiples flèches pour que tous puissent voir ... Elles pointaient toutes la même direction .

Sasuke parla très bas , mais le silence tombé permettait à tous d'entendre ...

Sasuke : Qui y va ?

Kakashi : Shikamaru , tu as vu ce que c'était ?

Shikamaru : C'est très petit ... Néji ?

Néji avait , en ninja sérieux , déjà activé son Byakugan : Je ne peux pas discerner la forme . Juste 3 points de chakrâ blancs .

Sakura prît son verre en main , mantenant un semblant d'illusion : Pas de forme discernable , et du chakrâ blanc ... peut-être une invocation ...

Kakashi : Il y a des chances ... C'est à Ino de payer , tout les autres y vont , moi , Asuma et Kurenai on va voir le Hokage .

Ino ne s'offusqua pas , signe de maturité : Je vous rejoindrai Sensais ...

Asuma hocha de la tête , puis tous disparurent , laissant Ino seule , qui du payer sa tournée ...

Dès que les ninjas disparurent , l'espion traversa en razmotte la rue pour passer dans une petite ruelle sombre

Espion : Heureusement que j'ai pu retenir toutes les conversations importantes , surtout les 2 qui soupconnent Akuma ... Il faudra que je lui dise en priorité ...

L'ombre percut alors 4 forme sur les toits , juste au dessus d'elle : Et merde !!

La première fondit sur elle , et tomba à l'endroit exact où l'ombre était ... mais celle-cie était 6 à 7 metres devant déjà ...

Chôji qui avait attaqué cria alors : C'est super rapide !!

Shikamaru apparu devant la chose , mais l'obsurité de la ruelle ne lui permettait pas de distinguer , à part 2 petits yeux jaune en fente : " Un serpent ? "

Shikamaru : Technique de l'ombre nocturne , la main vive !!

Il enchaina rapidement 4 signes , puis une main d'ombre sortie de la sienne , foncant sur l'adversaire paralysé d'étonnement

Ombre : Et merde , merde merde !!

elle fila contre un mur à une vitesse prodigieuse , puis lézarda le long du bois , grimpant sans problème .

Shikamaru : An non ... ça c'est pas un serpent ...

Un course poursuite s'installa alors sur le mur ombragé . L'espion minuscule distancait aisément la main d'ombre qui dessinait des arabesques noires derrière elle . Puis elle fonca au sommet du mur , pour sauté vers le ciel dans un cri inconnu jusqu'alors : Tiwii !!!!

Puis elle s'envola ...

Shikamaru ouvrit grand les yeux , dans le ciel nocturne , la forme d'un serpent à moustache se dessina , mais il n'avait pas d'ailes : Comment est ce que ...?

La chose fonca alors , flottant de toits en toits . La seconde d'après , elle était 200 metres plus loin , plusieurs ninjas la poursuivant .

Néji apparut devant elle , celle-cie stoppa alors , puis esquiva d'un bond le kunaî qui lui fût lancé . Néji tendit son bras devant lui puis lanca :

Les 64 points du Haké !!

A une vitesse prodigieuse , les coups fondirent sur l'étrange serpent . Et pour Néji , qui voyait ses coups partir , ce fût un choque . L'espion se tortilla dans tout les sens , esquivant de nouveau . Le jounnin au Byakugan recula , voyant cet étrange adversaire sous un nouvel angle .

Chose : Tiwii ?!

L'instant d'après , sur les toits tout autours , apparurent Sakura , Shikamaru , Shino et Chôji .

Une drôle de voix enfantine sortit de la chose , provoquant le recul des Shinobies ...

Chose : Il en manque un ... Tiwii ...

Sasuke surgit juste en dessous de la chose en vol stationnaire ... Percant le toit , ses yeux rouges illumant son visage ... Il vît alors l'être ...

Son poing frappa le vide , tandis que le serpent bizarre formait un cercle autour de son bras ... Sasuke eût ensuite tout le temps de le voir serpenter le long de son corps .

Pour disparaître dans le trou qu'il avait lui même crée dans le toit ...

Chose : Tiwiii..ii..i...

Néji : J ... Je ne le vois plus , il a disparu dans l'ombre ...

Shikamaru : Il s'est enfuit , galère ...

Sakura sauta près de Sasuke , celui-ci paraissait ne pas écouter les autres ... Ses sharingans étaient plongés dans une réfléxion où la kunoîchie perçut de l'étonnement .

Sakura se pencha vers lui , hésitant à tendre le bras vers lui ...

Sakura : Sasuke ... tu as vu quoi ...

Les yeux de l'Uchiwa redevînrent normaux : Un ... Un dragon ...

Tous entendîrent les paroles dans la nuit silencieuse , et tous ouvrirent grand leurs yeux ...

La nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps déja , et les 3 émissaires de Suna s'étaient couchés . Du côté de Gaara , le sommeil était devenu d'or , il dormait en ce moment comme un bienheureux , un fin sourire sur son visage ...

Kankuro lui dormait comme à son habitude , par terre ... allez savoir pour quoi ...

Et Temari avait le sommeil agité , ses draps à terre , elle avait l'espace pour remuer dans tout les sens , certains auraient sans hésitation dit qu'elle était aussi impulsive dans son sommeil que dans la vie de tout les jours .

Flash Back

Elle était à terre , un kunaî dans l'épaule , un autre dans la jambe . Elle avait la tête qui tournait ...

Elle se rappella cette sensation , d'être écrasée par une force , tandis que des ninjas la rouaient de coups ...

C'était sans conteste du chakrâ , mais un chakrâ énorme ...

L'instant d'après , elle crachait du sang , mais il n'y avait plus la douleur , elle releva la tête ... ses ennemis étaient ici et là , en morceaux .

Tous étaient coupé en deux au niveau de la taille . Mais leur corps avaient plus été déchirés qu'autre chose , leur visages exprimaient un étonnement ,comme s'ils n'avaient rien vus venir ; c'était peut-être le cas . Quelqun la retourna sur le dos , maintenant sa jambe avec le kunaî pliée .

Elle eût de la difficulté à ouvrir les yeux , et lorsqu'elle y parvint , elle vît une ombre penchée sur elle . Seule sa chevelure blonde foisonnante brillait au semi-clair de lune , son visage masqué par les ombres nocturnes .

Temari : Qui est-ce ? Ennemi ? Je ne le connais pas ...

Temari : Qu.. qui est-tu ?

Voix masculine : Calme toi , je ne te veux pas de mal ... Par contre je vais t'enlever le kunaî dans la jambe ... Je te soignerais , ne t'inquiètes pas ...

Temari : Qui est ...

Voix : Ne parles pas , sert plutôt les dents ...

L'instant d'après , elle sentait un froid dans sa jambe , glacial à souhait et elle hurla un court moment . Puis elle réouvrit les yeux , la douleur avait disparue , et l'inconnu avait sa main posée sur son front .

Temari : Comment ..

Voix : Ne t'inquiètes pas , j'ai annihilé la douleur pour quelques temps , mais tu reste consciente ... C'est une sorte d'anésthésie de pointe ...

Temari se sentie un peu groggie , mais son cerveau marchait à présent mieux sans la douleur . L'inconnu enleva d'un coup sec le kunaî fiché dans son épaule , et elle ressentie un léger picotement . Elle voulue se relever , mais il la plaqua sèchement contre le sol ...

Inconnu : Ne bouges pas , j'en ai pas fini ...

Elle se rendit alors compte que le sang coulait de son épaule , ainsi que de sa jambe .

Temari : Et merde !!

Inconnu : Chut ... ne bouges pas , ça me facilitera la tâche ...

Il tendit une main sur son épaule , l'autre sur sa jambe , effleurant les plaies béantes .

Inconnu : " Okonau , Onegai , Jiko annai , Chuuken annai ... "

L'instant d'après , un flot de chakrâ se déversa sur les plaies , tandis que Temari ressentait de la chaleur , beaucoup de chaleur .

Temari regarda simplement l'inconnu agir , ésperant qu'il savait se qu'il faisait . Et lorsqu'elle regarda de plus près le chakrâ et sa couleur , elle se dit que c'était magnifique ... La couleur les illuminait elle et lui sur plusieurs metres , et on ressentait beaucoup de pureté dans ce chakrâ ...

Elle vît alors le visage de l'inconnu ;il était très beau , un visage fin , doux , sérieux . Il avait les yeux clos : Peut-être pour se concentré se dit-elle ...

Le chakrâ purifié ressoudait ses tendons et muscles à une vitesse phénomenale , en une quarantaine de secondes , il ne restait que l'épiderme qui à son tour se referma rapidement .

Temari se résolut à lui faire confiance , et resta à terre une fois l'opération terminée .

Inconnu : Il vont te démanger pendant quelques jours , d'autres médico-ninjas pourront peut-être quelque chose contre ça ...

Temari se redressa lentement sur ses coudes , fixant l'inconnu : Merçi ...

Inconnu : Restes là , tes muscles ne pourront pas te supporter longtemps , ils ont subit beaucoup cette nuit ...

Temari eût un regard menacant , mais l'inconnu resta de marbre : Je ne vais pas laisser ces fils de putes attaquer mon village sans rien faire .

Une flamme plus grande que les autres les illumina , et elle se rendit compte que ces yeux étaient toujours clos ... Un doute s'installa alors dans son esprit ...

Inconnu : De toute façon tu ne pourra plus combattre ... Et puis Je vais m'occuper d'eux ...

Temari : Et comment ça ? Monsieur le médico-ninja ...

Inconnu : Je ne suis pas médecin ...

Temari ouvrit grand ses yeux : Quoi ? T'es qui alors ...

L'inconnu se releva alors , tandis que Temari s'était rapprochée de lui , le fixant avec sa bouille couverte de suie

Inconnu : J'y vais ...

Puis il disparut .

Alors commenca le massacre de Suna ...

Naruto avait été étonné lorsque dans la nuit du désert , des lumière apparurent dans le ciel . Puis en rage quand il s'était rendu compte que Suna était attaqué ...

Il était aussi heureux d'être proche de là , lui que le vagabondage amenait à aller partout sur le globe ...

Il avait trouvé cette fille qui accompagnait Gaara lors de l'examen des Chunnins , et l'avait sauvée et soignée .

Alors qu'il la quittait , échappant ainsi à ses questions , il pensa en lui -même

Naruto : Merçi Kyubii ...

Kyubii résonna alors dans son esprit : De quoi Blondin ?

Naruto : D'avoir manipuler mon chakrâ pour la soigner , moi je n'ai juste fais que lui en transmettre , c'est toi qui a fait tout le boulot quand même ...

Kyubii : Pff ... Ca c'est rien , un apprenti-démon saurait le faire sans problème ...

Naruto : Ah tiens !! Il y a aussi des apprentis chez les Démons ???

Kyubii : On en reparlera plus tard , là tu as à faire je pense ...

Naruto : Ah oui !! Où avais-je la tête ?

( Je vous conseille d'écouter " Heavy violence " )

Akuma sous sa lourde cape noire sauta alors vers le Sud . D'un bond , il se retrouva à une centaine de metres de Gaara . Le kazekage avait à ce moment 2 bras et une queue énorme en sable , balayant ses adversaires qui lui sautaient dessus par dizaines , essayant sans doute de le submerger ...

Akuma se dît qu'il arrivait au moment propice , car Gaara n'était pas Chukaku , et ses résèrves de Chakrâ allaient bientôt se réduire à un état proche du zéro absolu . Il passa alors en mode sérieux , annihilant toutes pensées inutliles , et concentrant son Chakrâ .

Il claqua ses paumes l'une contre l'autre , exhortant son énergie à sortir .

En pleine bataille , les assaillants vîrent alors une colonne de chakrâ monter haut dans le ciel ...Un être en plein centre se concentrait , les mains jointes . Une dizaines ninjas sortirent leurs armes , foncant sur cet ennemi inconnu ...

L'être cria alors ses premières paroles : Sakeme Chi , la fissure sanglante !!

Le silence qui suivpit fût très bref , puis un bourdonnement indiquant un changement dans l'air se fît sentir .

Alors tel un orage , la colonne de chakrâ laissa pleuvoir des éclairs minuscules de Chakrâ , qui , indomptables , traversèrent les ennemis les plus proches , et libérant ainsi un Gaara affaiblis de pas mal d'adversaires . Le bruit fût assourdissant , alors que des quantités de Chakrâ énormes se devérsaient sur les ennemis déboussolés par une si puissante technique . Les bras furent déchirés et transpercés , les corps traversés par cette si violente attaque . Les cris s'estompèrent alors .

Mais ce ne fût que le début

Akuma : " C'est une véritable invasion , ils sont trop nombreux , cette technique en achève beaucoup , mais c'est peut-être la première fois que j'en affronte autant ... Jamais ça n'avait été aussi sérieux . Je vais devoir en plus les achever rapidement , sinon les autres ne tiendront pas , surtout Gaara . "

Akuma réfléchit alors sur des centaines de manières de gagner rapidement :

- Peut importe les quantités de Chakrâ utilisées

- En utilisant le Byakugan , je peut voir que Gaara va s'écrouler bientôt , que les combats s'éternisent , et que les assaillants , même s'ils sont à plus de 3/4 défaits , restent encore nombreux

- Le sharingan ne me permettra pas de gagner si rapidement

- Ni aucun des autres dons ...

- Et merde

- Chakrâ démoniaque ...

- Re merde !!

Akuma parla à voix haute : On s'en balance de tout ça , je fonce et tant pis pour les conséquences ...

Quelque part , dans l'esprit d'un jeune homme blond , quelque chose s'éveilla , il allai répandre le mal , enfin ... Sa nature se réveilla , se répandant dans l'esprit et le corps du Bijuu ... Du maléfisme à ne plus savoir qu'en faire ...

Alors que la précédente technique avait laissée une petite trentaine de cadavres , les envahisseurs vîrent leur nouvel agresseur sous un nouveau jour ...

Fin du chapitre !!

Réponse au reviews :

Keurjani : Merci merci !! Voila un nouveau chapitre , continu à lire , j'en demande pas plus .

RaAFFF : C'est sympatik , mais la vénération c'est pas trop mon truc ) Sinon merci pour les compliments ... Ca fait plaisir ...

Rhelven : Non je n'abandonne pas , mais c'est vrai que la j'ai un peu beaucoup abusé ... A croire que j"en oublierai Naruto ( Naann !! ) Merci !!

ShadowBack : Merci merci merci !! Mais pour rien au monde je ferais un Naruto / Akuma moche ... Ze le veut tout beau tout sex ... )

Nouky : Pour les insectes et Akamaru ca sera expliqué plus tard !! ( Je sais déjà comment ... ) Merci pour le commentaire !!!! ; )

Lablonde72 : Alors satisfaite ? 00 00 00 00 00 Alors ... Hein ... dis ... ???

Dragonise : Merci !! Voila la suite comme demandée ( avec juste un peu de retard )

Verlorener Engel : Pour la suite c'est là !! Et les couples ... Ha Ha !!

lulu342 : Merci d'aimer ma fic tout simplement ... Fô pas en demander trop aux commentateurs non plus ...

Espoire 12 : merci !!! t gentillll ( le ) On sait jamais ...

prettymarie : Bon d'accord pour la rapidité d'éxecution c pas ça ... Mais j'éspere me ratrapper avec ce chapitre ...

Sajuuk : Beaucoup de questions et d'affirmations , mais aucunes ne trouvera réponses ... Sinon que tu les verras dans la suite ... ) ) )

Kochka : Si tu le dis ...

Petite Emeraude : Si tu adore c'est bien , Masi j'en demande pas tant ... Juste lire c'est déjà bien pour moi ...

lulu342 : Je répond à ta 2nde review , Alors soit simplement crazy de ce chapitre ( pour reprenre ton expression ) ...

Keurjani : Içi aussi je répond à ta 2nde review , Alors comme ça je ferai planté les ordis des autres ... pas bien !! ( se fustige ... ) )

Shadowback : Pour répondre à ta 2nde reviews à toi aussi , Naruto se dévoilera , mais pas près d'arriver ...

yue-redmoon : ) Toon impatience est récompensée diras-t-on ... Je suis un vilain méfie toi ...

Lady Ange Shadow : La suite est avancée sur son lit de Ramens au porcs ( ou au Tiramissou si tu préfères ... )

pino 1080 : cot cot cot , voila la suite est pondue !! amuse toi bien ...!!!

Angel-naru : Pour répondre à tes 2 questions : Oui ... Pas demain la veille ... ) ) ) hihihi !!!

raAFFF : Tiens une suite d'une histoire qui n'a pas été réactualisée depuis bien longtemps !!!!!

Fin réponse aux reviews !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bon ben bref ... Voila pour ce qui se souviennet de ma fic , ca faisait longtemps , et je n'ai ni explications ni excuses à donné ... gomen ...

Sinon que je travaille dur et avec passion a chaque mots de cette fis , et qu'il y a de l'ouvrage derriere chaque phrase ...

Voila !!!!!

Chapitre suivant : La voie du ninja .


End file.
